Shooting Star
by Bitway
Summary: One night would change his life forever. An encounter with someone (literally) out of this world had that effect. {AU, hiromido}
1. One Night

(Friday - Night)

The day was coming to an end, the sun had already set and the moon was just rising to take its place. While it may be a little late to take care of the small garden (he liked to consider it one) in his backyard, Midorikawa always made sure to have some time set aside to care for his plants. His day may have been busy and stressful, but coming home to an activity like this put him at ease. It was one of the few times he was able to relax and enjoy himself without the worry of deadlines being cast upon him.

"Sorry the water is a little later than usual," the green haired man comments while holding a watering can, letting just the right amount of water trickle down onto each plant. Speaking to his the flowers was nothing new and he had heard it helped them grow after all. It was a good thing he lived alone, a roommate might find him crazy for doing it nearly everyday. "I promise tomorrow you'll get your water earlier tomorrow."

He smiles at the plant, knowing he won't receive a response, but he likes to imagine that they're smiling back at him. And seeing them grow and bloom, that was like their own answer to his tender care for them.

After seeing that each growing flower has had their fill of water, he takes a moment to look at the assortment of blossoms. They ranged from all sorts of colors, reds, white, yellows, purples, oranges. Midorikawa aimed to have every color, or as much as he could within two rectangular flower beds. It wasn't as much as he dreamed of having, but it was a start.

"One day, there'll be more of you. And I'll have more time to care for you to." The man sighed out. It was a dream he wanted but didn't think he could attain it so soon. Still, he wasn't about to give up. He'd continue to work hard under the Kira corporation and get what he dreamed of- a backyard full of growing plant life.

The man makes sure to set down the watering can down beside one of the beds, leaving it to be ready for the following day. He stretches once the can is out of his grasp, letting his hands reach into the sky. Then they're lowered to rest on his hips, taking a moment to look up at the night sky.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. The sky was dark and the moon was shining, radiating, along with a couple of stars. A few more were blinking into appearance, decorating the lonely sky. Soon it would be filled with small shining lights just like every other night.

But something about tonight's sky seemed...off.

"What is that?" Midorikawa murmurs, squinting his eyes as he tries to make out something in the sky. Its difficult to tell, as it was moving at a rather fast pace and he didn't have any sort of lens to get a better view on the object. But all it looked like was a star.

"A shooting star?" He guesses, but realizes that may not be the answer he's looking for. While it resembles one, a bright light shooting through the sky, the light was getting brighter, bigger, _closer._ His gaze is fixated upon the sight, unsure what to make of it. A bit of fear strikes through him telling him to get away, run indoors, yet he doesn't move.

That shooting star (he decides to call it that for the time being) continues to descend at a faster pace and for a moment he really believes that its going to crash into his home. But, it flies past his home, going off a little further and landing in the nearby woods. There's a loud thud and the ground shakes, making the man stumble where he stands. Whatever it is, its landed- crashed fairly close.

"Wha..." He's not sure what to say or think. Except that maybe that shooting star really wasn't a shooting star. Part of him is telling (more like shouting) at him not to go into the woods. Stay at home, let the authorities take care of this. But he's also just a little curious.

 _Just a quick look wouldn't hurt..._ He sighs, really hoping he won't regret this decision. Quickly, he dashes into his home, grabbing a flashlight before heading out the front door.

~...~

The only light shining through the deserted and cold woods comes from his flashlight. It can only illuminate so much and Midorikawa is now really beginning to regret ever coming out here. His mind keeps reeling to bad (and rather gruesome) scenarios, ending with him being lost and never found.

 _Don't think about that, don't think about that, don't..._

Repeating that, he hopes he can fight off these nasty thoughts. He decides to give himself a few more minutes of exploring before turning back. If he can't find anything, thats it. He'd just have to think this was a dream and that he imagined it. At least he was going to believe that until his light shined upon some fallen trees.

"Oh my..." His light reveals more of the forcibly fallen trees, a trail of them that leads down to a pit, the ground leading up to it completely scorched. It's almost like something he'd seen out of a sci-fi movie; he can hardly believe its real.

Slowly, he begins stepping on the heated ground. The man approaches the pit, expecting to see a meteorite or some kind of space rock. What else would it be? There wouldn't be a space ship or any sort of space vehicle down in the pit.

Or there could be. Along with a person lying dead center in the pit. Definitely not what he was expecting.

A small gasp escapes from him and his fears are forgotten for a moment. He's worried. Did this person get hit by whatever had crashed down here? Or maybe he came from the crashed space craft? The latter seems more likely, but that would mean to admitting that he was an extraterrestrial. And that was something he wasn't too sure he could accept so suddenly.

The man glances around, shinning his light to see if there's any sort of life around, but they seem to be the only ones within the area. If this...person did crash, they came alone.

Midorikawa bites his lower lip, the fear now inching back and telling him this isn't a good idea. He has his light shining back on the person and notices something unusual. To be sure (as well as to check on him), he begins to take small steps down into the pit, careful not to fall and hurt himself in the process.

The closer he gets the more he can take a better look at this person. It's a man, possibly around his age, red hair raised up (he assumes as some of it is drooping down now) with bangs falling over his face. He's wearing some white jumpsuit with dark grey designs on the side, some odd accessory resting upon his chest. Yet, that jumpsuit of his is not intact. There is a portion thats ripped along his abdomen, a blueish liquid oozing out of him.

 _Blood?_ It's the first thought that comes to mind, though its hard to believe that it really could be. Blood was normally a red hue. Human blood anyway.

"Are...Are you okay?" He tries to speak up while stepping to his side and kneeling down beside the stranger. He puts the flashlight down for a moment, one hand near that blue...blood, another to his neck. He tries to find his pulse, which is luckily there but weak.

"He...l...p..." It's a weak and very quiet voice that comes from the wounded person. It surprises Midorikawa that he even managed to speak in the first place. But its a good sign. He hopes.

"Hold on. I-I'll help. Just, um...give me a moment, okay? I'll take care of you, don't worry, don't worry..." He mutters other reassurances, hoping that what he says will be true. Although, he's worried as to how he's going to bring this injured and bleeding man back home.

~...~

Midorikawa had no clue how he managed to get this man inside his house. There was a mixture of actually carrying and dragging him. (And he was certainly glad he was unconscious and hopefully not feeling any more of this pain he may be causing him.) But eventually, he had gotten him through the door and set down on his couch in his living room.

It wound up being rather messy to. That blue blood had gotten onto his clothes, not to mention it was beginning to stain the towel he used to cover his couch to (and there was possibly a trail of it, at least during the moments when he had been dragging the stranger). He's hoping that the cloth he had wrapped around his body where the wound is would help stop it. But, he wasn't exactly an expert on how to care for such harsh wounds.

He runs a hand through his green hair, taking a moment to catch his breath. He knows he needs to stop that bleeding and considers calling for help, but he doesn't know _who_ to call. There really isn't someone to go to when your blood is not any shade of red and the truth of this injury was not one many would believe without solid proof.

Not to mention the fact that extraterrestrials weren't always welcomed upon Earth. Some humans would be kind, but others...not so much.

The man finds himself pacing the room while letting these thoughts run through his mind, but eventually he comes to a halt. His eyes wander back to the unconscious man. Its hard to tell if he's really alright or not. Seeing his chest move up and down, still breathing. As long as there's sign of life, that's all he needs to keep his hopes up that he'll be okay.

But, he can't stop the worried thoughts about him. This stranger is really _not_ okay and possibly _dying_ and he has no idea how to even care for someone with blue blood.

 _It just had to be blue blood! If it were red, I could have just called an ambulance! Wait, would that even work? He's still...maybe not from here. They'd probably find out and then do who knows what on him! Oh, why couldn't he have fallen nearby someone who knew how to care for an injury like that? He'd be in better hands, but he looks fine for right now. I just don't want it to get any worse than it already looks..._

Worrying too much, he decides to take a seat on the chair adjacent to the couch. He sinks into it, finding it more comfortable than any other time he's sat on it before. Tiredness begins to set in and he realizes just how much he needed to rest himself. Perhaps there had been adrenaline rushing through him on his way over and now it was taking its toll on his body. He begins to tell himself that he should head off to his room, get out of these clothes and get to bed. Though he can't find the energy to move and slowly, his eyes began to close. Maybe just a moment of rest here would be alright.

* * *

a/n: this was inspired by two prompts. I was looking to write a oneshot but stumbled upon an alien/human prompt list. anyway, this is my attempt at trying _another_ lengthy/not a oneshot fic that just so happens to be another AU.

Some notes I guess, this is going to be a bit westernized, sort of a modern AU setting with sci-fi elements, and maybe a bit OOCness. The last one depends on your own view since it is an AU, but I'll try my best as always to nail these characters (or portray them as I see them anyway).


	2. Visit

a/n: AlieaGakuenAliens, thank you for the review! I was going to send the answer in a message, but decided to put it here in case others have the same question. Midorikawa is in his early 20s, pretty much the age he'd be during GO. But if I have to give an exact age, I'm going with 24. Pretty much everyone here is how they'd appear in GO, so I hope that helps!

* * *

(Saturday - Morning)

Midorikawa is greeted to light shining on his face, seeping through the window to wake him up, along with some discomfort in his body. He lets out a pained groan as he shifts in his seat. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up in this chair, he has to take a moment to remember where he had been sleeping and why his body is feeling terribly sore.

 _God, I must have been really tired..._ The man sighs, stretching, bones cracking; slowly his body is waking up. He yawns before looking around the room. And at the sight of an unfamiliar person, he nearly jumps out of his seat.

 _I almost forgot that...that really happened last night..._

Biting his lower lip, he begins to stand and walk over to the unconscious stranger he had rescued. He didn't seem to pale with the light shining on him, then again he could only tell so much by the color of his face (and he couldn't recall how pale he had looked last night). The man reaches out to lightly touch the stranger's cheek. He's not sure why- maybe he'll wake up? Yet, he doesn't respond.

"I really hope you're okay..." He wasn't sure what he would have to do if he wasn't at this point. There was always the option of making up a story (who would possibly believe him anyway?) but lying wasn't his strong point. Besides, thinking of getting the authorities involved, it was just causing him to grow anxious. There would be so much trouble, confusion, chaos, so many questions, possibly accusations, maybe his memory would even be wiped-

"I need to shower." He interrupts his own thoughts while glancing down at his clothing. They were painted with blue more than he originally thought. He could only hope that he could wash this blood off or else he'd be saying bye to this set of clothes. But that wasn't too important, not now. His clothes (and towel) could be replaced, but not a life.

"Umm...I'll be...in the bathroom, okay?" Midorikawa tells the stranger. There's no response. Only breathing. "If...you wake up, please don't be too alarmed..."

Not knowing what else to say (he's hoping that man may at least subconsciously be hearing this) he makes a quick run to the bathroom. A shower will definitely help not only wash his body but maybe even help clear his thoughts. And while trying to think of something to do, he thought of one person who would be willing to help him out no matter what situation he may be in.

~...~

"Osamu, I'm so glad you could make it. And, I'm really sorry for just...calling out of the blue..." Midorikawa greets his old friend at the door while holding it open.

"It's no problem, Ryuuji," Saginuma replies, flashing him a warm smile as the door is closed behind him. Although that smile fades, and is replaced with a serious and concerned look. "You did have me worried though. You didn't sound particularly well over the phone and with your situation..."

"Sorry. But...this really is pretty urgent and I just didn't know who else to turn to." He awkwardly shrugs while glancing over to the living room, specifically at a certain couch. "Anyway, he's over here."

Midorikawa leads his friend over to where the stranger was lying, still unconscious. He didn't hear a sound escape from Saginuma upon stepping closer to him and he had to glance over to see his reaction. Unlike the green haired man who was openly panicked to the sight, Saginuma seemed more calm about this. There was a twitch of uneasiness that came from him, but other than that, his eyes were set on the stranger. Midorikawa could already guess that he was trying to formulate some kind of solution to this problem.

"It was difficult to believe that you actually spoke the truth," Saginuma comments as he walks in front of the couch, bending down to inspect the stranger. He gets a closer look at him, even he finds it odd that this person is not human. "I know its unlike you to lie, I'd really expect that from Haruya, but this is just so..."

"Unreal?" Midorikawa finishes for him and the other nods in agreement.

"Yes..." His eyes settle down on the alien's abdomen and begins to lift up the cloth, trying to peek at the wound that was underneath it to get a better understanding of his injury. "Blue blood and so much lost...Any normal person would have lost their heart beat by now..."

Saginuma then makes a puzzled expression as he begins to set the cloth back down. "You saw his wound last night, correct?"

"I did!" Midorikawa answers, dashing over to his side. While he was not eager at looking at the messy wound, the way Saginuma had spoke caused him to worry. "What happened to it? Is it worse? Did he move in his sleep and widen it?"

"No, no, calm down, Ryuuji." He places a hand on the man's arm, patting it for a moment to calm his nerves. He made sure to wait until he saw the other's expression soften a bit before continuing. "I do believe you and I can tell he did have a serious injury, but..." He pauses, slowly moving the cloth down to show his answer. "There is nothing there."

Midorikawa lets out a soft gasp, eyes fixated on that part of the stranger's flesh. While remains of his blood still covered the area, it had been perfectly sealed up, as if there was no injury at all in the first place. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and had to touch it to confirm it himself. "It's...He's..." _Better? Healed? All in one night?_ "But I saw it...it was so deep and then there's..." All he could do is motion to the blue surrounding the wound, the man's clothes, and the (unfortunately dirtied) towel. If he had his bloodied clothes on, he could even show him that to to emphasize just how much was loss.

"I know, I was expecting worse not better," Saginuma comments as he stands. His eyes travel from the wound to the stranger's face. He really was not liking this strange alien. To him, he was nothing but danger. Blue blood, quick recovery rate from a deadly wound, an unknown landing, and who knows what else this being could bring upon him. And he had to be cared for by his friend who had the biggest heart.

"I hope you're on your toes, Ryuuji."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like this," He comments, gently pushing Midorikawa to the side, away from the couch. "I have a bad feeling about this. When he wakes up, will you kick him out?"

"What? Osamu! I can't do that!" Midorikawa looks offended by the other even asking that. "He's hurt! I mean, I'll help him get home, or try to, but he shouldn't be forced to leave so suddenly."

"I know, thats not what I meant." He sighs, always making a mental note to word things better and possibly not sound so harsh. "I'm worried about you having a strange and abnormal...being in your home. You're alone and with him. He's different and we don't know who or even what he is. I want you to be safe."

"I...I know you do. And I know he might be..." _Dangerous._ "But he's hurt. Or, um, was hurt. He still might be, so-"

"I'll stay here if I have to."

"Osamu..." Midorikawa sighs as he looks to him. "Thank you for worrying over me, but I know you're busy." _And I don't want to be a burden._ "I can call you if anything...bad happens." Which he was praying would not. "I know to be careful, be wary of him. I'm not six years old anymore."

"I have to be worried over you." _And it's your kindness, that is what worries me the most._ "I'd argue more to stay with you, but, you are right. I have things to do." Saginuma mentally curses that fact. If he had the time to spare, he would remain here. For now, he pulls the other into a tight hug. "Call me right away, the moment he wakes up. I have to speak with this stranger that you decided to heroically save. He should see you as his savior if anything."

Midorikawa relaxes into his embrace and even chuckles to that 'heroic' bit. He never thought he would be called a hero. "You don't have to scold him for me. But..." He tightly wraps his arms around him. "I'll call if I feel something is off when he wakes up, okay?"

"Alright. I'll get out of your hair for now then." He replies, feeling more at ease, yet still worried about that stranger. He couldn't help it. They were only humans who knew _nothing_ about this unconscious being. The last thing Saginuma wanted was for him to be of a violent species.

"You're welcomed to stay longer if you want. I mean...I'm just really watching over him." There wasn't much else he could do. Midorikawa wanted to be ready for whenever the alien decided to wake up.

"I do wish to stay...how about, I go and buy something for the two of us to eat? I'll make you dinner while you keep an eye on him?" Saginuma would prefer to be the one to stay and the other go, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to force him out of his own home at this moment.

"That sounds lovely. I missed your cooking, you know. I'll give you some money-"

"No. My treat."

"But-"

"Let me treat you, Ryuuji. I believe, as you have said before, there's a saying that goes like-"

"You don't have to use my own words against me." Midorikawa interrupts and lets out a sigh. Saginuma has a triumphant smirk on his face. He hated when the other decided to quote one of his many proverbs. "Fine. Next time I'll treat you though. As they say, 'great things come out of being hungry and cold. Once you're pampered, you get lazy'."

"I doubt you would become lazy from my so called pampering." Their lives hadn't been the easiest so far, and letting the older take care of him wouldn't hurt from time to time. "Anyway, I'll be back in a bit. Be safe while I'm out."

"Don't worry, I will. See you." Midorikawa watches as Saginuma makes his way to the door. Once he hears it close, he turns back to look at the stranger.

 _You really aren't human, are you?_


	3. Awake

(Sunday - Evening)

Saginuma had called earlier in the day, asking if the stranger had woken up. The only thing Midorikawa had to report was that he was looking a bit healthier than yesterday. His breathing had picked up, the injury had not returned, and when he had checked his pulse, the other had actually moved and grunted. They were little things, but improvements in recovering.

While that may have worried his friend, Midorikawa was just glad that this alien was alive. He had survived that fateful night and was still living. The only thing that would make him feel better would be if he managed to wake up. The man dreaded to think he might be in a comatose state. Thinking if he never woke up...what would he do with him? He could hear Saginuma saying something along the lines of 'leaving him with professional help' already. He wasn't licensed to care for someone in this state, though Midorikawa was certain that they wouldn't be able to find a doctor specializing in aliens either.

"I'm glad you're getting better..." Midorikawa says in a quiet voice as he looks down at the red haired being. "I don't think Osamu is too ecstatic about it though."

Midorikawa, as usual, hopes for a reply but isn't greeted with one. Saginuma had pointed out that he had been treating him like one of his many flowers. Talking to him, caring for him. And just like the flowers, he never got a response. He felt so embarrassed at that realization (and seeing his face flush made Saginuma regret even mentioning it in the first place). But he was different. He could (eventually) respond, unlike those in his garden.

"I wonder if you like flowers..." His voice got softer as he was now more self-conscious at to what he was doing. Speaking to an unconscious man, only he would continue to do it. And speaking of flowers...

"I'll be outside. I have something to do." Night was already falling and he had put off his gardening routine. While he had done a quick care for it in the morning, he wanted to make sure they were fine now. It was just difficult to peer into the house while also watering his flowers.

He figured that if he hadn't woken up by now, then it should be fine to spend a little more time out there, right? Nothing bad could possibly happen (and he was not about to let terrible scenarios intrude into his head). So, with another glance back at the resting being, making sure he had not woken up, he went out the backdoor to step outside and greet his garden.

"Watering so late is beginning to be a bad habit..." He commented to himself as he stepped back inside his home. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing; at least his flowers were still growing. But most people normally did that during the day. Work was always a favorite excuse, but it wasn't one for the weekends.

Midorikawa makes his way back to the living room, glancing at the being, who is now sitting up, again as he passes the couch. He stops in his tracks, having to do a double take as his eyes lock onto shining teal ones. _He's awake? H-How long has he been up for?_

His mouth opens, wanting to greet him (he had practiced many times while he was asleep on what to say when the time came) but couldn't find the words. It was almost as if he were getting lost in the eyes of this stranger. His eyes were rather beautiful, radiant, almost like a star.

The alien never looked away from Midorikawa, his curious teal eyes were on him. They were watching, no, observing his actions. And, unexpectedly, he smiled to him. It was a sweet and warm smile. He even raised a hand and waved to the human.

"Hello."

"You're...um, hello!" Midorikawa squeaks back, feeling his face flush a little. He just realized how foolish he might have looked, staring at him with an open mouth, looking dumbstruck. Hearing his voice seemed to snap him out of whatever had just happened to him. He lightly shakes his head, slowly approaching the couch. He keeps in mind a warning voice, _be careful._ "How...are you feeling?"

The stranger looks to him, almost like a curious puppy the closer he comes. "I'm...fine." His hand lowers, gliding over the used to be injured section of his abdomen. He could still feel some remnants of his (now dried) blood. "I was hurt badly, wasn't I?"

"You were...but you got better." _In a single night._ "Are you...hurt anywhere else? That was the only injury I saw and I was...worried."

The stranger shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. The last parts of it that had been standing up were now brought down, leaving him looking as if he had just gotten out of bed. "No, that was the only serious injury I sustained." His gaze drifts around the room now, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"My home. I, um, found you. Hurt and not moving...and bleeding badly. So, I thought I should help and brought you here were I could care for you."

His gaze halts for a moment, a confused look appears on his face as he returns his stare upon the green haired man. "You were worried...over someone you don't know?"

"Yes." He nods, though wants to question why he sounded so...confused while asking that. But decides to not be too curious. He had to allow the other space, let him grasp his surroundings. He had only been up for so long after all.

"Hmm..." There is a thoughtful look that passes his face and he seems to be curious of this home again. "Thank you."

"Thank...?" Midorikawa is surprised to hear that so suddenly. He nearly wanted to ask what he was thankful for, and he was glad he didn't. "Oh, you're welcome! Uhh..." He clears his throat, catching the stranger's attention. "Your...What's your name?"

"My name is...Gran." The alien answers. "And...your name?"

"Ryuuji Midorikawa. You can just call me, Ryuuji." As he gives the other his name, he slowly walks to sit back on that too familiar chair (it really was getting its use these past couple of days). He was trying to be cautious of the other, just as he was told to be, but for some reason...he had a feeling that he didn't have to be. Gran only looked curious of what was around him. Nothing about him screamed bad news. Except for different colored blood, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing (some alien blood could be harmful, though his was normal).

"I've never heard of a name like that before. It suits you." Gran comments, giving him that smile again. For a moment, Midorikawa is touched by the comment, until he sees the other begin to move.

Slowly, the alien lets his feet touch the floor. Fingers dance over his ripped clothes and he sighs for a moment. Then he pushes himself up to stand, though finds himself wobbling, adjusting to this after being at rest for so long.

"Woah, you okay?" Midorikawa is quick to stand and is already moving to Gran's side. He's quick to try and help the other stand firmly on his feet. A hand against the alien's back, another waiting to help steady him if he found himself falling forward. "You've been sleeping for a while, so you shouldn't try to move so quickly..."

"I underestimated myself then..." He sounds disappointed and frustrated. Though he doesn't move, he focuses on simply standing. The human can't understand why, but he allows him to remain up for a moment. Though, his worries begin to rise as he notices shaky movement from Gran's legs.

"Maybe you should sit back down..." Midorikawa mumbles. And it surprises him to find Gran listen to such a suggestion. The red haired man sits back down, but grabs onto the other's arm, his sleeve, tugging on it. And somehow, Midorikawa understands that he wants to sit beside him, so he does.

"Is there...something you want?" He asks while awkwardly shifting in this spot. While he wanted to be near to help, he was not expecting to be sitting beside him to...talk? "Do you need some water? Food?"

"I..." Gran pauses for a moment. "I have a question. Is this Earth?"

"Yes. This is Earth...I'm guessing you're not from this planet?" _Or solar system._

Gran shakes his head. "My home is not within this galaxy." His voice contains a hint of sadness, although he manages to conceal any look of it. "I suppose that makes me an alien to you, does it not?"

"Yeah, it sort of does...I'm surprised you know that, actually."

"Even aliens have their own aliens. You're one to me." He gently taps the other on his shoulder, just a playful touch with a small chuckle. "An alien earthling."

Midorikawa gives a nervous laugh in return. "I guess I am one. Though, you're not really what I expected of an alien...you look so human. N-No offense to that..."

"Do I?" He asked, actually sounding surprised to that. "Some of my kind do resemble yours...but others...their appearance..." He stops speaking, placing a hand to his head. The alien was trying to go on, speak normally, but it seemed like he couldn't for long.

"Gran?" Midorikawa puts a hand on the other's shoulder after noticing the other begin to lose energy. The alien begins to relax into the couch, going quiet as he looks over to the other.

"I'm sorry...I need more rest than I thought..."

"It's okay!" Midorikawa is quick to jump up and help the other lie back down onto the couch, allowing him to have it back once again. "Oh, actually my bed might be more comfortable and I can get you another set of clothes. You might need a blanket to..." His worries were beginning to strike back, figuring he should have done this all before he was beginning to weaken. But he really had given no sign of it. He could only guess it was fatigue or maybe he was still recovering from that wound, it was impossible for him to tell.

Gran simply smiled and chuckled. "I never knew earthlings fretted so much over small things...I will be fine. I've slept here before, haven't I? You can be at rest to, Ryuuji..." His words seemed forced, wanting to appear as if he were fine, just tired.

"But, I...at least, you should have a blanket."

"Very well..." Gran accepts, looking at him with tired eyes. Midorikawa dashes off to grab a spare blanket from his room, but by the time he returns, the alien has fallen back asleep. He gently drapes the blanket over him, careful to not disturb him but has a feeling he wouldn't.

"I can't believe it..." Midorikawa mutters while looking at the sleeping Gran. _I just...spoke with an actual alien! I...I don't know what to do. I...Am I dreaming?_ He pinches himself and lets out a little whimper. That confirms that this is no dream, but reality. The past few days have indeed been real. And if that pinch didn't truly confirm it, Gran himself did. As well as the other witness that had seen him, which he is now reminded of.

 _I have to call Osamu!_


	4. Back to Work

a/n: I don't want to be repetitive but thank you for the reviews! I probably won't put a thanks in every chapter but I'm very thankful to read them!

* * *

(Monday - Morning)

Midorikawa's room was quiet in the morning. It was blanketed by the darkness, only bits of sunshine managing to peek through the shades from his window. And the man himself was in bed, kept warm under his own blankets, a stuffed bear on the side of his pillow. It was just like any other peaceful day before work.

Except light from another room began to pour in after a creak of a door was heard. The shadow of a figure blocking some of that light. The figure was none other than Gran, who had found the door unlocked and curiosity struck.

The alien had woken up not too long ago and figured he could look around this human's home. He would not touch or alter anything, he was a stranger in this house (even more so on this planet) and be respectful to the one who saved him. The alien could only wander about, become familiar with this building. He had saved the bedroom for last, knowing that that was where the human had rested. He could hear his breathing from beyond the closed door.

As he quietly walked in, he let his gaze drift around the room. Perhaps he could learn more about him from analyzing what this room contained. But, that was cut short as a loud sound had startled the alien.

An alarm on Midorikawa's phone had gone off, a jingle playing that caused him to stir from his slumber. A muffled and incoherent sentence was spoken as he reached to turn it off. After all that had happened during the weekend, it was hard to believe that it was time to go back to his normal life style.

The man turned over in bed, wanting to go back to sleep but knew he had to leave to work. He sighed and forced himself to sit up. And yet he was still unaware of the alien in his room, to focused on just waking himself up to start his day.

"Good morning."

"Gah!"

Now it was Midorikawa's turn to be the surprised one, though it was more like he was suddenly frightened by him. He had quickly pulled up his covers, as if they would protect him from this sudden intruder. Upon seeing it was only Gran, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you scared me..."

"I did? I'm sorry. I had no intention of doing so," Gran apologizes, having a dejected look on his face.

"Its okay..." Midorikawa figures he wasn't doing anything harmful. It didn't look like it anyway. Then again, it was too early to worry over something like that. "What...are you doing in my room?" He asks in a sleepy voice, yawning afterwards.

"I was curious. I should have asked, but you were asleep." Gran truly sounded apologetic, even looked it as he bowed his head to the human.

"Well...I don't mind. I just...wasn't expecting...you." He said for lack of better words. "Anyway, if you're hungry now...I can make you some breakfast before I have to leave."

"I would love to have this breakfast of yours."

Midorikawa then told him to wait in the kitchen, which he had to describe (the place where the tables and chairs are, the pastel beige room, the tiled floor, etc.). With Gran out of his room, he let it settle for a moment that the other might have seen him in such an embarrassing state. Messy hair, pajamas, looking totally unprofessional and unkempt. God, he was beginning to feel his cheeks warm up. He always tried to look neat and proper, yet he had been caught in this sleep state.

And that motivated him to quickly hop out of his bed, take a quick morning shower, and get dressed into his work uniform. As a secretary at Kira corporation's (one of many) science division, namely the astronomy division, he was one of the few odd ones out. Most wore their lab coats and other usual scientist clothes, but as a secretary, he just had to wear a nice light grey suit, accompanied by a red turtle neck underneath and some blue trousers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Midorikawa said once he had walked over to the kitchen, putting up his hair in a bun along the way. His eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall, a moment passed as he calculated just how much time he had before he'd need to leave. Just enough to make breakfast and eat it here to.

"You don't have to apologize. You were...preparing yourself." Gran observes as he takes a quick look at Midorikawa. He found it pretty astonishing at how quickly the human had changed from not even an hour ago.

"Yeah, well I have to get ready for work. And I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs and ham served with a glass of milk." He paused while beginning to prepare this meal. "That is okay for you to eat, right?" If he needed some alien dietary needs, he'd try to meet them, but honestly, he wasn't even sure what this alien could or couldn't stomach.

"I'll eat whatever you make. I am sure that it is not poisonous to me, perhaps the taste will be different but nothing more." Gran politely replied. Even he didn't seem so frightful of human food.

"Alright. Well, if you don't like it, I can probably try to make something else for you." _Probably just toast with my time constraint..._

Midorikawa then began to get to work on breakfast. He was quick to make and serve, although for once it felt odd serving for two. Normally it was only for him, sometimes (mainly for) Saginuma, sometimes others that he knew. But it wasn't often. Sleepovers weren't very common when you were an adult, he found out.

When he had served the food, he was expecting Gran to dislike it. Honestly, he was expecting the other to end up puking it back up, have an alien allergic reaction or some negative response. Something about aliens eating human food just didn't seem to mesh well in his mind. But, after seeing Gran's first bite into the eggs, which had led to him nearly shoving the rest into his mouth (in a fast yet dignified manner), he would have to rethink about their reactions to more human stuff in general.

"Now...I have to leave for a while." And by a while he really meant most of the day. "No one else will be here, except you. So, I guess...make yourself at home?"

"You're letting me stay here?" Gran asked.

"Well, yeah. You don't...have anywhere else to go, do you?"

Gran went quiet for a moment, seeming like he wanted to give an answer but could not form it. Instead, he shook his head. He couldn't think of a place to go on this foreign planet.

"Then its okay for you to stay here. Anyway, I have to leave now or else I'll be late. Um, if you get hungry later, you can warm up what's in the fridge. You can use the television and just relax. Rest up some more, okay? I'd say more, but I really, really have to go. Sorry, Gran, I'll see you when I get home!"

~...~

 _I should have explained more to him! I don't even know if he knows how to use half the stuff there! But he's an alien, he should know how some technology works, right?_

"Ryuuji?"

 _Then again he hadn't had eggs before...Earth eggs anyway. I just hope he doesn't get hurt. There isn't anything dangerous at home, is there? God, I hope no-_

"Ryuuji!"

A familiar voice snaps him out of his worried thoughts. He blinks a few times as his sight adjusts onto Saginuma.

"Osamu? I'm sorry, is there something you wanted?" He asks, a little more in a professional tone. Although they were close friends, in a working environment he had the habit of being a little more serious. From his seat in his office, Midorikawa looked to the other, who had been passing by and decided to drop in due to the look on his face.

"Your mind was elsewhere, I just wanted to get you focused. Especially since your _boss_ is on his way here." Saginuma had tried hard not to practically spit out his name, but the hostility towards Midorikawa's superior was evident.

"Thank you...I really should be prepared then. We have a meeting coming up soon..." He began to gather papers, a notepad, whatever he needed for the meeting. He really had to get his mind back into his work, he couldn't be fretting over an alien all day.

"Ryuuji...please, tell me that you're not bothered by a certain... _red head_ at home."

"What? No...Well, yes. He's home alone and I feel really bad, but you know I can't call out of work."

"But I can. You know Hitomiko is more lenient than Ryuuichi. She will let me off if it involves any one of us in trouble." And an alien did seem troublesome in his eyes, although he'd probably make up some story and avoid that term.

"No, it's alright. Anyways, I think its time for me to go." He replied, eyes darting over to the door where the figure of his boss was seen. There was also a tapping against the door, signifying it was time for him leave. Now. "I'll talk to you later."

Saginuma wanted to give another one of his warnings, but let the other pass by. He didn't want Midorikawa to end up being punished by his boss. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason Midorikawa was given extra and unnecessary work.

"Sorry for the wait, Mr. Kenzaki." Midorikawa bows his head, papers in hand as he looks up to him. "I'm all ready to go, sir."

"You managed to spare a few seconds." The pale man doesn't bother looking to him, only waving a hand as an order for the young man to follow after him. "I saw you speaking with _him._ Next time, inform him that you do not have time to dawdle."

"I will." He replied quickly. He knew how much Kenzaki despised anyone from the other branches of the science divisions. If they didn't work under his, then they were a nuisance, a threat. Midorikawa could never understand how he saw it that way, but he never bothered to ask. He was certain the man would never bother to give him an answer other than 'our branch is superior, don't bother wasting time with them unless if they can prove to be of us'.

"And I do hope your work is spot on this time. You're here for a reason after all."

"Yes, sir. I have everything and I swear that this meeting will go smoothly. You'll get your funding, I'm sure of it." While he tried to remain optimistic, he had a feeling this wouldn't work on his aloof boss.

"Oh yes, I'm certain I will. One way or another, it will come to me." An eerie grin creeps on his face, sending chills down Midorikawa's spine. "Now, less chit chat. The more time we waste, the less we have to use."

"Of course, sir!"


	5. For You

(Monday - Night)

"Gran! I'm back!" Midorikawa shouted once he opened the door. He was surprised to find the other already on his way over to him. He could only guess the other had heard him having trouble with his keys at the door.

"Welcome home!" Gran smiles brightly upon seeing the other. "That is what earthlings say, correct?"

Midorikawa chuckles upon hearing that. It sounded so sweet and sincere coming from him. And it was so uplifting to be greeted by someone at home. Normally there would be nothing, only silence.

"Yes...Oh, right, I bought some stuff from the store for you." Midorikawa says, lifting up his hands, showing the other the bags he's carrying. "Well, I know they're more...human necessities, but if you could eat what I made then maybe this stuff would be okay for you to."

Midorikawa stepped in, heading over to the living room and placing the bags on the table. The curious alien followed, looking at the bags and watching as he brought out such odd things. One by one, he was told what they were and what they could be used for (most of it was food and how to be cooked, medical supplies in case if he ever needed it). It was a lot of explanation on Midorikawa's part, but he didn't mind.

"And I also got you some clothes!" He made sure to hand that bag over to Gran. "I had to guess on your size. I think you're maybe one or two bigger than me. I can always take them back, but they're all for you."

"Is this your way of telling me I should dispose of mine?"

"What? No, I mean, its ripped so I normally would toss ripped clothes, but if you don't want to since its probably from your home-"

"I was teasing."

"Teasing?"

"Yes. Hmm. I don't think I can make those...jokes to well." Gran sighed. "I had seen that no other human wears such clothes on your television set." He points to it, some program playing. Possibly a drama, he couldn't tell since he hardly watched television these days. "Thank you for the clothing. It'll be nice to have something new to wear."

"You're welcome..."

Gran begins to look through the clothes he was given. They were quite formal, button ups and dress pants. Some jeans and plain t-shirts given. They weren't the best choices, Midorikawa thought, but he had done what he could at such short notice.

After picking out a set to wear, a dark navy collared shirt and some white pants to go along with it, the alien had begun to step out of his suit. It was surprisingly easy for it to slide off his body. Although the alien stopped at his midriff once he heard an odd noise come from the human.

"Wh-Why are you undressing here?" Midorikawa asked, covering his face with his hands, peeking out through his fingers. He was surprised to see how calm and so unfazed Gran was by this action. He could never just _undress_ in front of anyone without feeling so self conscious.

"Am I not supposed to?" Gran asked, confused by the other's sudden change in behavior. He thought it was perfectly normal to change right here and now. Isn't that what he had wanted after all?

"You're, umm, supposed to do that privately." He said, trying not to stare at his body. He felt so bad for being curious, to see just how human this alien resembled. And from what he could see, he really could pass off as a human. There weren't any funny markings or extra limbs sticking out as he imagined some aliens would have.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I will change...in the bathroom?" He guessed. It was either there or Midorikawa's room since thats where the human had gotten ready in the morning.

Midorikawa gave a nod, letting the alien go off (though he was still leaving his upper body exposed) to the bathroom. He let out a sigh once the other was out of his sight. _I don't know why I just...panicked to seeing him like that. Maybe I was scared there'd be some weird...alien thing._

When Gran emerged from the bathroom, he looked completely human. With that odd jumpsuit off of him, he lost that alien touch. "It fits. You guessed right on the size." He replied quite happily. The alien was moving around, testing out how much he could move around in these clothes. They were loose compared to that skin tight suit but allowed for the same mobility.

"Thank goodness..." Midorikawa sighs in relief. "At least you have clothes for your stay here now." Saying that, it caused him to think. "How...long are you staying anyway, Gran?"

"Hm?" He tilts his head before realizing what he's asking. "As long as you let me stay. If you wish for me to leave, I can depart from here as soon as possible."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, how long are you staying on Earth? You're not from here and I...I would think you'd want to return home."

The alien goes silent for a moment, looking as if he were debating what to say. "I suppose...I could tell you now. After all, I'm feeling much better." Gran steps to the couch, sitting down and looking to the other, waiting for him to sit beside him.

"There is a lot to explain...I guess I should say I crashed here. Miscalculations were made on my part, especially with the landing. This was not my destination, but somehow I was being pulled into this orbit. There were many strange things that happened on my way here..." He lets out a sigh. "I can't even recall what happened once I was beginning to pass this planet. It was just a sudden descent and then I blacked out. I suppose thats when you found me."

"It sounds...terrible." He replied. "What about your ship? Is it still...stable?"

Gran shrugged. "I cannot say. Was it still intact when you found me?"

"I...I don't know." Midorikawa answered. He remembered seeing it there, but he wasn't worried about the aircraft. H had been more worried about the injured alien at the time. "I'm sorry, I didn't check the status of your ship."

"It's fine. Your concern was over me instead."

"It was." _And still is._ "May I ask...Where were you going originally?"

"I wonder if you know of that galaxy...I was heading to Andromeda."

"Oh! That's the galaxy neighboring ours, right?"

"You know of it?" His features seem to light up to the fact that the human knew of it.

"I'm not the expert in that field, I mostly hear talk about it from my friends, but I know somethings. Have you been there before?"

"No, I was going to investigate it, but that investigation is going to have to be on hold."

"Oh...Are you like...an alien detective?"

Gran laughs. "Oh no, it was just for personal business. Sightseeing."

"Sorry, my mistake. Anyway, if I may continue to ask, where are you from?"

"A planet known as Eclissus. It's quite far from here, but its not the first time my planet has met with yours."

"It isn't?"

"There are records of those from my home coming here. Although they don't return nor do they ever message back." He frowns for a moment. "Perhaps they all crashed like I did..."

"I'm...sure they're okay. Maybe they just couldn't get their, um, communications working again." Midorikawa reassured him with a smile. "You'll be okay to."

"I hope they met nice humans like I did."

"You're going to make me blush..." He replied, already feeling his face heat up. It was so strange how comfortable he felt around this alien. He was just like another human, someone he had known for such a long time. Talking to him was easy. Listening to him was fun. He felt like he didn't have to be afraid of him at all. Though he was certain Saginuma would argue otherwise.

"Anyway...since we don't know how long you'll be staying here, on Earth, I don't mind you staying with me."

"You don't?"

"No. You seem like a good person to me. That and you haven't tried to do anything...weird." _At least not like what some aliens in movies do..._ "So, I want you to know that my home can be yours for the time being."

Gran looks...stunned to that offer. "You are so very kind, Ryuuji." He says softly. "I do not wish to impose, but...thank you."

"It's no problem. It'll be fun having a roommate. But, I think we're going to have to decide on a more...human name for you."

"To fit in with the other humans?" Gran asked, surprisingly not in an offended way. He actually looked intrigued to the thought of it.

"Yes, I don't know people might react to simply Gran. And- Ah!" Midorikawa suddenly jumped up from his seat, causing Gran to look a bit concerned for him.

"What's wrong?"

"Its getting late and I forgot to water my flowers!" He said, about to make a quick dash to his backyard door. But, he paused and turned to the alien. "Would you like to come and see them? They don't all bloom at night, but...its a pretty sight."

Gran nodded, standing up and waiting for the other to show him his garden. He found Midorikawa's sudden concern for his plant life amusing, considering he had put that as his top priority. Finding a human name could wait, couldn't it?

Midorikawa was admittedly nervous. Of course anyone could see his mini garden, but most were those he was familiar with, those who knew he had a green thumb and could simply gush about every single one for hours.

As he opened the backdoor, he quickly stepped to the side, grabbing his watering can and allowing Gran a full view of his flower beds. "Here they are. It's...not much. I hope to one day have a backyard _full_ of flowers. And take care of them as much as I can." Midorikawa said, taking a step forward to begin watering the nearest one.

"You take care of these on your own?" Gran asked out of curiosity. Although his eyes were scanning practically everything out in the yard, he remained by Midorikawa's side. He was also interested on what he did to care for them.

"Mhmm! It's pretty easy when its not too much. Sometimes weeds get in the way and they're kind of hassle. Bugs to, but I've been pretty lucky with this batch." But it seemed he spoke to soon. As he was moving onto the next flower bed, he noticed one flower seemed...out of shape.

It was a moonflower, bent over, its white petals drooping downward. This flower was one of the few that bloomed at night, soaking up the moon's radiance. And it should have been doing so tonight.

"Oh no..." Midorikawa frowned, setting down his watering can and carefully looking at it. "I thought this one would live a while longer..." He sighed for a moment, sitting on his knees while just wanting to find a solution to keep this flower alive, but there wasn't much that could be done.

"Its still alive." Gran piped in, imitating the human's sitting posture while looking at the flower. "Just a little bit anyways."

"Even so, it doesn't have much time. I wanted it to keep growing a while longer..." Another sigh and a distraught look. "I should really make more time for this...then maybe it could have kept growing."

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing Midorikawa to turn and look to Gran. He had a mischievous glint in his eye, complimented by a sweet smile.

"It's not time for it to go yet." He said in a hushed whisper. Gran removed his hand from the other's shoulder, reaching out with both hands to caress the wilting flower, fingers gently passing over the remaining petals. His eyes focusing on the flower before they shut.

The world had gone quiet and Midorikawa's eyes had gone wide to this sight. The wilting flower had begun to straighten up, the petals spread open to reveal its full bloom. It had even grown a centimeter taller to! (It looked like it did since it was standing up taller than it had before).

Gran slowly removed his hands from the flower, looking at the life that had just been breathed into it once more. He was content with what he done and looked to Midorikawa for approval. But, he was met with an awestruck expression.

"You...How did you...?"

"I gave it some life. Its...a gift of mine."

"Oh, Gran..." He could hardly believe it. Midorikawa reached out to gently touch the petals of the flower, surprised that this was real. Now it looked as if it did the first time it had come into full bloom.

A smile had danced upon his face, while he was still in awe over this, he was terribly happy that this was done for him. And he just couldn't help himself, the man pulled the other into a warm hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how happy I am to see it like this again!"

Gran was surprised to the sudden embrace, but didn't bother to escape from it. It was comforting and felt nice after using a bit of his power. "You're welcome. I'm just glad I could see it bloom...and see you smile again to."

"Smile?" Midorikawa asked as he looked to Gran, slowly letting go of him.

"Yes, you looked so...sad. I wanted to change that."

"Oh..." His cheeks flushed and he didn't know how to respond to that. "You're, umm..." He tries to find something to say, his dark eyes looking over to the recovered flower. He finds himself staring at it for a moment, uttering a word quietly.

"What?" Gran asks, wanting to make sure he had picked up exactly on what he was saying.

"I thought of a name for you." Midorikawa turns to him with a smile. "I mean, you'll be named after someone, the one who I read a lot about as a child and his signature symbol was a moonflower to...I think it might actually be a fitting name for you." _You remind me of him to._

"I want to hear it." Gran had a curious and attentive look, eager to hear the name.

"It was...Hiroto Kiyama."

Gran pauses to the name, letting it sink in for a moment before smiling. "I like the sound of it."

* * *

a/n: little notes about this chapter. Andromeda is the closest galaxy to ours (I learned that in an astronomy class and it actually stuck). Eclissus is the dub name for Kiel from GO Galaxy, but I have to say that Gran does not have pointy ears. I just wanted to think of a better planet name than Aliea but still reference to something in the series.


	6. Dinner

(Wednesday - Night)

"You know, we haven't visited little greenie in a while. Think we should?" A red haired male asked, leaning his head over the shoulder of a silver haired man.

"Hmm...Its unlike you to suggest something like that." With a curious look, teal eyes glance over to just barely meet with golden ones.

"Oh come on! It's not that out of character of me to want to go and see Ryuuji!" Nagumo huffs, now standing away from the other with crossed arms.

Suzuno turns to look at him, his hands resting on his hips. "If you're trying to make me laugh, keep going."

Nagumo huffed and rolled his eyes, hating how the other seemed to not be taking him seriously. "Fine, I get it. You wanted to suggest it first, didn't you?"

"Me? No...But I do think we should go see him tomorrow. He gets off work early."

"And how the hell do you know that? You his stalker or something?"

"No. I just have my sources. And I also plan ahead."

"So...you were going to go without me?"

"Maybe."

"...Asshole."

(Thursday - Afternoon)

"You're back early, Ryuuji."

Midorikawa was greeted with a warm welcome as he had returned home. It didn't surprise him to find the alien waiting by the door whenever he was arriving home from work. He had picked up that the other had this sensitive hearing, almost like a dog (if he had to compare it to something familiar and on Earth).

"I forgot to mention, Thursdays I'm usually let out early. Its one of those slow days." He replied with a shrug. "And since I'm home early, I can make some decent dinner."

"Will it be like your breakfast?" Gran asks with curiosity.

"No, it'll be better!" Midorikawa said cheerfully. He was already happily going over to the kitchen to begin preparing for dinner. And he was about to ask Gran if he wanted to watch (the alien preferred the term observed) while he cooked, but found the other looking at the door.

"What is it, Gran?"

"You have guests." He replied as he glanced over to him. "Should I answer?"

"Guests?" Midorikawa had a puzzled look on his face. He quickly checked over his cell phone, seeing if he missed a text or something about a visit from...anyone really. If it were Saginuma, he definitely would have called ahead. But, there was nothing there, aside from the usual 'keep me updated' texts.

"I'll get it. Umm..." Since he really had no clue who it was, he wasn't sure if they should even see Gran. Sure he looked normal now, wearing another outfit that Midorikawa had gotten him, but he was certain questions would still be brought up. The whole 'who is he', 'what is he doing here', 'why is a stranger in your home', etc. And it didn't help that since he didn't know who was at the door, he couldn't prepare something before hand. The thought of telling Gran to stay in his room was an option, but he would feel terrible to leave him there for so long.

"Hurry up and open the door, Ryuuji! We know you're in there!" A loud shout was heard from beyond the door and Midorikawa instantly recognized the voice.

"Haruya? Fuusuke is probably with him to." He mumbled. Now he knew he had to let them in, but still had no clue what Gran should be doing. Or do. "Umm...If they ask why you're here, you're here for a visit, okay?" He said quickly to Gran, who just looked confused to that statement.

"Sorry!" Midorikawa said as he rushed to answer the door. Nagumo was already letting himself in, the moment the door had opened.

"It's about damn time you let us in! Thought you weren't home by how long you were taking."

"Don't mind him, Ryuuji. He's just being overdramatic." Suzuno sighed as he walked in after him. Greeting Midorikawa with a small smile before looking ahead to Nagumo, expecting a comeback in just seconds.

"I am not!" Nagumo stomps as he turns around with a glare. "And you know I wasn't."

"Of course you weren't. Anyway...sorry for the sudden intrusion, Ryuuji. We just thought of dropping by to see you, since its been a while."

"Thats...sweet of you. Though, I'd like if you had called ahead since-"

"Who the hell are you, huh, red head?" That was Nagumo, speaking to none other than Gran. And already seemed offended by the fact a stranger was in this home.

"-company is already over..." Midorikawa sighed as it was already too late to do a peaceful introduction.

"I am Hiroto Kiyama." The alien gave a warm smile to the other, offering a hand to shake. "I'm here to visit." He stated, figuring it was the truth as well as what Midorikawa had told him to say earlier.

Nagumo gave a glare at the man, finding him...creepy. Something was off about him, probably just the way he smiled. It just rubbed him the wrong way. So, he slapped his hand away, before crossing his arms and having a smug look on his face.

"Haruya Nagumo. Don't forget the name or I'll make sure to burn a mark of it somewhere on you." He said with a devilish smirk.

"He doesn't mean it," Suzuno commented as he quietly went to Nagumo's side. And, unlike the other, he had taken Gran's hand to shake. "Fuusuke Suzuno. Hiroto, right?"

The alien nodded. "Yes. You are friends of Ryuuji's?"

"He doesn't know about us, Ryuuji?" Suzuno asked while turning to their green haired friend.

"Um, well...I haven't told him yet..." He replied a bit flustered.

It wasn't easy to tell an alien his life story within a couple of days. Sure they were each curious of each other, but telling him that he was an orphan wasn't something that was brought up. Nor the fact that his friends were orphans to, they had been since they were children. This was something he figured he'd have to tell Gran once they left. That alien could be far more curious than expected.

"You can't even tell this guy about us? And I thought I was heartless." Nagumo rolls his eyes, not really meaning that.

"I will! I just...a lot has been happening lately..." Midorikawa sighed as he looked between them all. "Anyway...since you're here, I guess you'll want to stay for dinner?"

"No, we shouldn't impo-"

"Of course! We'd love to."

Suzuno glared at Nagumo, while the latter just had a grin on his face (one screaming 'fight me about this in front of Midorikawa _and_ his new friend').

"I never thought I'd see two humans get along so well." Gran commented, which actually made the two visitors glare at him in response to that.

"We don't." They replied instantly and in unison, although Suzuno raised a brow rather than keep a glare on that man. Midorikawa held back a laugh while heading to the kitchen. He was grateful the two had decided to visit and he really, really hoped that dinner would go...smoothly.

~...~

"I just managed to make enough, so...I hope you all enjoy it." Midorikawa said just as he set the last plate down for himself. Before him, and the others seated at the kitchen table, was a plate filled with rice, a few slices of chicken, and curry poured over it all.

"Thank you, Ryuuji!" Suzuno and Nagumo chimed simultaneously. Suzuno ignored the glare that was given to him. And seeing that he was being ignored, Nagumo just took the hot sauce (every one knew he loved spicy food, so Midorikawa had set that out earlier for him) to add some more spice to his meal.

"Thank you, Ryuuji," Gran said afterwards, wanting to have his voice to not intermingle with the others. It took him a moment to start eating, simply (observing) watching how the humans ate at first. Although, it was difficult to determine the right way since each had their own style of going at the food. Midorikawa mixed everything, Suzuno tried to eat things separately, one at a time, and Nagumo just shoveled whatever he could into his mouth. So, he found it safe to eat how Midorikawa went about it.

"Do you like it G- Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked after he noticed him take the first bite. He made a mental note to call him by Hiroto rather than Gran while having guests around.

"I...love it." The alien smiled after testing that first bite. "Its far better than breakfast."

"Of course this is better than any breakfast," Nagumo butts in. "It's like the best thing to eat. Any time."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had to eat it every day," Suzuno adds. "But, I have to admit, you're cooking is absolutely amazing, Ryuuji."

"Oh, thanks." Midorikawa smiles, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks to the praise.

"Could be better if it were naturally spicier..." Nagumo mumbles and receives a harsh nudge to his ribs from Suzuno. "Okay! It's pretty...good."

"Please don't fight so much here..." Midorikawa mumbles, hoping nothing would escalate from the two. Luckily, since the two had matured (somewhat) they haven't been getting into as many big fights. Occasionally there was one, but compared to how they were when they were younger, things were much more tame now.

"Oh please, we're not going to wreck your home." Nagumo rolls his eyes. And then he finds himself looking to Gran. "Anyway, don't know why you're here." He points his fork at Gran for a moment before sticking it back into his food. "Who are you to Ryuuji anyway? Think we would have heard about you by now. Especially if you were his lover or something."

"Lover?" Gran raises a brow to that.

"H-He's not that!" Midorikawa was quick to deny that, though it didn't stop his face from heating up. "He's just a friend! A new one...very recent."

"Oh?" Suzuno has a curious look. "Then how did you meet? Last I knew you rarely went out and mingled with others unless Osamu accompanied you."

"Well..." Midorikawa started, hoping to think of something quick, but then someone else answers.

"We met in the woods." Gran answers, finding it the best to answer truthfully. Of course while excluding the whole alien information out. "I was...lost and needed help. If it weren't for Ryuuji...I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Yes..." Midorikawa nods and looks to Suzuno. "I heard someone calling for help and well...the next thing I knew I was helping Hiroto out of the woods and it sort of...took off from there."

"Kind of weird to be just wandering around in the woods..." Nagumo comments under his breath.

"I heard it was a good spot to see the stars. And I enjoy looking up at the night sky. I suppose I should have planned things better." Gran said softly.

"Looking at the stars as a hobby?" Suzuno inquires.

"Yes. I enjoy seeing the different stars and finding patterns amongst them. It is interesting what you can find while searching through the sky...through a telescope." Gran adds that bit, hoping that he was still sounding human.

"Pfft. What a star nerd."

"Haruya...stop with the comments." Suzuno sighed, shaking his head while looking to Gran. "Anyway, sounds fun. I could never get into something like that. But its nice to know that Ryuuji found another person obsessed with the night sky. I'm surprised he isn't working with us."

"What do you do?" Gran asks, more aimed towards Suzuno and Nagumo considering he knew of Midorikawa's secretary position.

"It's top secret and we're not telling you anything!" Nagumo was quick to respond to that with a smirk playing on his face.

"They work where I do," Midorikawa answered. "Just...well, like Haruya said, top secret. Even I don't know what they do. I doubt anyone knows besides them and their coworkers."

"It's a shame we can't talk about it, but rules are rules...and I'm surprised this one," Suzuno points to Nagumo, "hasn't broken that one yet."

"I'm not stupid, okay?" Nagumo rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I'm bored of all this business-y talk. I say we play some games!"

"You are such a child, Haruya...But, we can't stay. Maybe during the weekend or something, we can."

"You're really no fun, Fuusuke..."

"If you do decide to come, please give me a warning..." Midorikawa says. "At least then I can be a little more prepared..."

~...~

"They are...an interesting combination," Gran comments once Suzuno and Nagumo have left Midorikawa's home. "And they are your friends."

"Yeah." Midorikawa lets out a sigh to relax now that they're gone. As much as he liked the two, they could easily drain his energy. "I'm glad you...got along with them tonight." That's how it looked anyway. Although it was obvious Nagumo didn't like him (but he had to remind himself Nagumo didn't like people right off the bat), Suzuno seemed to have been left with a good first impression.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them again." Gran said with a smile. "Will I?"

"Most likely...they do like to drop in like that. Unexpectedly. Anyway, I'm going to clean up a bit before calling it a night. Is there anything else you want?"

Gran shook his head. "No, thank you. I can help you clean up if you'd like? You shouldn't be the only one to wash those dishes."

"A little help won't hurt as they say...Alright."

* * *

a/n: do your best, I didn't intend for it to actually be onesided SagiMido haha;; I always imagined Saginuma as the overprotective big bro especially towards Midorikawa, but I guess it could be taken that way.

AlieaGakuenAliens, I'm doing good, thanks! x3

Other notes, I guess, I hope this chapter doesn't seem to awkward since I'm not exactly a 'pro' at writing so many characters in one scene. And I put up a poll on my profile, figuring I might as well put a note here to just say...check it out? It is inazuma related and it'll help me decide what to write next since I do want to get into more multichapter fics like this. See if any of them interest you and if you can leave a vote, I'd greatly appreciate it~


	7. Search

a/n: do your best, I can see them! Sometimes I just don't know how to reply or forget to;; Ahh I'm really glad that he seems canon-y even in this AU! same with the Chaos duo!

AlieaGakuenAliens, don't worry, they're coming back~! They aren't the main focus of this fic, but them and Saginuma will be returning I can promise you that~!

* * *

(Friday - Morning)

Gran is silent. His gaze is set on a window, one that allows for a view into the backyard. He doesn't seem to be focussing on anything in particular, eyes glazed over, yet his mind is churning with thoughts of worry. _I can't stay here forever...and I don't wish to worry Ryuuji or anyone else back home for long, especially not her. I may have been gone for too long already. But what can I do...?_

"Ryuuji?" Gran calls for his name, some hesitance in his voice. Already he's thinking of brushing this off as nothing. He should just say goodbye to the human and then wait for him to return home, repeat what he's been doing since he's woken up. But, he's curious and he just has to have an answer to whats on his mind.

"Yes?" Ryuuji stops himself, nearly ready to head out the door. He frowns at the look Gran has on his face. It's not often he sees him with a wavering expression. "Is something wrong?" His first worries are human conditions. Something like a stomachache or maybe even a cold. Maybe the food hadn't settled with him last night...

"No, everything is fine." He starts and knows if he stops here, he wouldn't voice his question again. "I was just wondering if we could go and explore the woods?"

"Now?" He asked, certain the other was aware he couldn't abandon work.

Gran shakes his head before answering. "When you are free. There is something I wish to look for..."

"Did you leave something behi..." Midorikawa recalls the night he had found him. And now, feels like an idiot for even starting to ask this question. "Your ship. You want to go and find it?"

"I think that it might still be there. It may not be in working condition, but I wish to go and see it." He was holding back on his words, thinking maybe it was too much to ask for. He wanted to find the remains, even repair it. But for some reason, it was one of the most difficult questions to ask. The alien didn't want to bring worry or trouble to the generous human and thought that might be pushing it too far.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. So, we can go and check it out then. I have to admit, I don't really remember where I found you," _It was dark and I was panicking,_ "but I'm sure we can find it."

A relieved smile graces Gran's face. His answer made him wonder why he was ever hesitant in the first place. This human was kind; he really shouldn't be overstaying his welcome. He had a feeling that he would truly miss when it was time for him to go. "Thank you, Ryuuji."

(Saturday - Morning)

Midorikawa lets out a tired yawn as he dresses. Unlike his last venture into the woods, this time he's going to be prepared. He has boots on, a more comfortable shirt and sweats, a backpack filled with supplies (he doubts he'll need half of the stuff in there but as they say, better safe than sorry), and snacks.

Meanwhile, Gran is wearing some comfortable jeans along with a casual t-shirt. Since Midorikawa hadn't planned they'd go for a walk through the woods, he didn't buy the alien some 'camping' attire. This would have to do for now, and at least he could easily move around in these clothes.

"If you're ready, then we can go." Midorikawa is already mentally double checking everything off in his mind. Maybe he should just take off the backpack and check it once more...

"I am ready," Gran replies, already beginning to take a couple of steps towards the front door. Although he seems to be calm, the human can tell that even he is eager to go out- impatient. It was a little odd to see him like this, but with home on his mind, he guessed even aliens could get a little homesick.

"Alright then." _Guess I'm not going to be checking my bag again._ "Let's go."

~...~

Gran had a curious gaze all throughout the walk to the woods and had kept it as the delved deeper into the woods. He was like a curious child, trying to take in such new sights for the very first time. It was amazing that he never bumped into anything while looking so in awe at the nature surrounding them.

Midorikawa made sure to keep an eye on him, just careful that he didn't wander off. Although, it seemed to be the other way around. Gran would occasionally look back to Midorikawa, even walking close to him when he found himself going a bit too far.

"Do you see anything familiar?" Gran asks. While he may be enjoying this sightseeing trip, even he knows that they're out here for a reason.

"No..." Midorikawa admits while looking around. Things looked different during the day and it had been a week since he had last ventured out here. It didn't help that he hardly ever went out to these woods either. "But we'll know when we're close."

"How so?"

"Before I found you and your ship, there was a line of fallen trees. I guess when you crashed you hit the ground and skidded on the ground or something. So, we'll probably see an open path leading up to a hole. There's also the fact that the ground was pretty hot. It may not be any more, but I don't think anything will be growing in that spot anytime soon."

"I guess it would leave an unusual mark on this land..."

Now even he had something to look out for. Maybe Midorikawa should have informed him earlier, but even then he really didn't know if they were going to come across the same path again. Still, finding that part of the woods shouldn't be too difficult. Its not like space ships were crashing down here every night.

"Would it be like that?" The alien asked shortly after, having taking a few steps ahead of the human. The area looked more like a small clearing, though oddly shaped. There was an untouched straight path, the ground had been covered up, restored to its original appearance. The path led to an open area, the ground looking the same as the path. No giant hole or alien ship in sight. It looked completely perfect and almost natural.

"I think so..." Midorikawa answers. Even he finds it hard that this may be the area where he crashed. There really was no sign that anything foreign had come down onto this land. Except for the odd no tree section here. But that wasn't too noticeable, at least he wouldn't have found it strange if he hadn't been here a week ago.

"I think it is to," Gran replied, walking over to the open space. He bent down, touching the earth's soil and grass, easily grabbing some of it in his hands, only to let it fall out. "This part of the earth feels different..."

"Does it?" The human asked while slowly walking over to the other's side. "Did your ship have some...restoration power?" If the alien had some, maybe the ship did to. It might be a big guess, but guessing was all he could do with such foreign technology.

"No...It cannot repair itself nor the land around it." The alien remained down for a while longer before standing, a worried expression on his face. "Would someone come to claim it?"

"I don't know..." Midorikawa felt bad for lacking answers, but he really didn't know what was going on. "Maybe someone did, but I can't say for sure. I haven't seen or heard anyone pass by either. But, there are many ways to enter this forest so..." He shrugged. He couldn't even imagine at how they could get his ship out of here and make the area look as if a crash never happened. It really was beginning to worry him more than it should.

 _If someone did come and get Gran's ship...does that mean they're looking for him? There wasn't a body at the scene. Maybe they know an extraterrestrial is walking on here now and they want him! What if they want to do weird things to him? They can't do anything to Gran, they can't!_

"Ryuuji?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out for a moment..." Gran said in a soft voice while looking to Midorikawa. "If my ship is not here...then we can return home."

"You sure? You don't want to keep looking?"

"I am sure. If it is gone, then..." He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. His only way off this planet had vanished and there were no clues left behind. At least none that they could see. "...I suppose I will be staying with you for a while longer."

While Gran had said that with a smile, Midorikawa had a feeling it was forced. It hadn't reached his eyes like they normally would. _I wonder if this is bothering him more than he's letting on...?_

"That's fine with me." The human decided not to ask that for now. A lot might be on the alien's mind and he didn't want to force out an answer. "But, since we are out here already and I did pack some food that we haven't touched...why don't we have a picnic out here?"

"A picnic?" Gran titled his head, curious to that foreign word.

"Yeah. We just eat lunch out here instead of at home. I mean, we don't have to. I just thought that its a change of scenery and you're kinda cooped up inside a lot..." _Maybe it was stupid of me to suggest it. This is where his ship was lost and I don't want him to feel bad about it._

"It sounds fun. I would like to have a picnic with you, Ryuuji." The alien did have a look of interest, but Midorikawa could see he wasn't completely enthralled by the idea.

"Alright. I don't have a blanket to sit on, but I think we can manage without one," Midorikawa said while beginning to take a seat on the ground, slinging off his backpack and digging for the food in his bag.

Gran eventually sat down beside him, looking towards Midorikawa in order to learn how this picnic would be done. But, he was unaware that Midorikawa was more focused on what the alien was thinking.

 _Is he really okay with staying here? He can't be. He seems fine now, but...maybe I'm overthinking again. I just hope this doesn't affect him too much..._


	8. Outing

(Sunday - Morning)

Midorikawa nearly felt his heart sink when he was not greeted to the usual happy and curious alien in the morning. There were no questions of eggs (as he seemed to really enjoy those) or what was going to be for breakfast, nor any general questions he may have felt like asking. It truly was a strange sight to see Gran simply sitting at the kitchen table, gazing into...nothing. The vacant look he had was terribly painful to see and he seemed almost like a different person.

"Gran? Are you alright?"

To the question and hearing his name, the alien quickly turns to him. A smile is forced upon his face. "I'm fine. Please do not worry, Ryuuji."

"Sorry, but worrying is kind of my thing," he says, slowly walking to Gran's side. His concerned gaze never leaves from the alien. "You seem sort of...out of it. Like something's on your mind."

"Its nothing," Gran responded rather quickly. It hurt to see how fast he shut him out. "My mind is just elsewhere."

Midorikawa let out a sigh. It was painfully obvious the alien was bothered by something and he had an idea of what it may be. _I think...he really is affected by what happened yesterday. I really wish we could have found something, a hint a clue, anything! I just wish there was a way for him to cheer up...I don't even know what he might like._

He wasn't going to give up. He was going to think of something. Midorikawa would do anything to get him back to normal, or at least get his mind off his lost spaceship. But what could he do? Maybe they should go somewhere? Out? But where? A list of places to go crossed his mind and when he thought of one Gran might like, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Gran...get dressed."

"What for?"

"We're going to go and have some fun."

~...~

"There are so many humans here...all to look at the stars..." Gran mumbled as teal eyes looked around the area he had been brought to. Midorikawa had called it an observatory, a place where people- humans would gather to learn and see the stars and planets, anything that required space travel and more.

"Isn't it cool?" Midorikawa asked while looking to him. He was hoping visiting here would cheer him up. He did sort of hesitate on bringing Gran here, worried that it might...backfire. And the sun was still in the sky, so they wouldn't be able to properly see the night sky, but the exhibits this place had to offer could make up for it.

"It is very cool," Gran responded, still pretty amazed that humans had a fondness for the sights within the atmosphere and beyond to. They even had a place dedicated for such findings.

"Well, this is just the outside. Inside, there is so much more." Midorikawa smiled and took Gran's hand. "I want you to see everything here, okay?"

Gran glanced down as their hands intertwined, but smiled and gave him an eager look. He really didn't know why he had been brought here, but his curiosity was taking over so quickly; it would be hard for him to reminisce about his spaceship while here. "Show me everything."

With that response, Midorikawa began to lead Gran inside the observatory. He showed him the first couple of exhibits, ones that dealt with the rotation of the earth, the four seasons, the phases of the moon, gravity, the periodic elements, and the workings of a telescope. The human was asked many questions, doing his best to answer what he could, while also using the information displayed on each exhibit to help. Although there were some things he couldn't answer, the alien asked far too advanced questions and even he was certain that the guides here wouldn't be able to give him an answer either.

As they moved on, they reached the parts of the observatory that began to talk about the planets, the stars, galaxies, and even other life forms- aliens. Unlike with the other exhibits, this time Gran had begun speaking of them, giving his own commentary rather than questions. He spoke mostly of galaxies, but he could inform Midorikawa about the other planets in his solar system, what his people learned from their distant observations. The human listened intently, enjoying the look on the alien's face as he spoke. He mentioned a bit of his travels, how he passed by some of the other planets here and how they looked from his view.

The two had a bit of a laugh to the imagined alien bit. There was 'information' on UFOs, crop circles, unexplained phenomenon. Even Gran had to chuckle to the small display of an alien in a saucer shaped disk.

"Why do you humans think we are all little green men?" Gran asked, more amused than anything.

"I...don't really know. I guess that's the stereotypical one we just use." Midorikawa shrugged. "But trust me, there are so many different depictions of aliens these days." _Some more grotesque than others..._ "I think they should update their display."

"I think it is...cute." Gran said while lightly touching the glass. He had been told before that he couldn't break it, but touching was still allowed (although frowned upon, but that never stopped him). "You want to understand us in some way, but you don't know how."

"I suppose we do. Although, I think living with one is better than all these supposed meetings."

"Supposed? You mean these are lies?" Gran asked, looking confused. Everything else in here had been true so far, based on facts. So, he had thought this part would be to.

"Sort of. Some people make up stuff and no one really ever believes that...aliens are real." Now he had to wonder just how many of them _were_ real. Midorikawa was certain if he claimed to have met an alien, he would have just made himself look stupid, a headline for the papers to make fun of.

"Your kind is truly weird at times."

"We can be. But, come on. We still have more to see. And I think the show is going to start in a bit, so we should go and get in line."

Gran nodded, this time reaching out to take Midorikawa's hand. He figured that since the human had done so early (and had occasionally been doing this throughout their time here), it would be fine for him to take his hand for once. Although he couldn't lead the way, he was content with just holding his hand.

Midorikawa smiled for a moment before realizing that their hands were held together. He hadn't thought of it to be taken in a romantic way, but considered that those around them might think so. Two grown men, alone and holding hands. All he wanted to do was keep Gran by his side, not let him get lost in this sea of space exhibits. He shook his head, trying not to think of it as more than a friendly gesture. Or even just imitation from the alien's point of view.

The line was short and the two found their seats fairly quickly. Gran was surprised to see how this star projector worked in this dome part of the observatory. Midorikawa smiled at how cute he was acting, like a child brought to see his favorite movie (or in this case favorite space show). And it was like one, there was a quick history of astronomy that lead into constellations and how stars were mapped today, along with the technology used to.

When that was done, Midorikawa's stomach rumbled a bit and Gran had definitely heard that, pointing it out to him. With an embarrassed blush, he led the way to the small cafeteria the observatory had to offer. He had to help Gran pick out some food and paid for them both as well.

"I think I prefer your food better..." Gran commented after taking a second bite into this packaged peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was giving the food in his hands an analyzing gaze, trying to figure out why it tasted so...different.

Midorikawa chuckled. He didn't think his cooking was all that great, but at least it was better than the stuff they sold here. "Thank you. I know I should have packed ahead, but I was just in a rush."

"What for? I recall you saying this place does not close until night fall."

"Oh, I know, I just..." Midorikawa looked to his own sandwich, falling quiet for a moment. "You know how you said you wanted to make me smile before?" Gran nods. "Well...I wanted to do the same for you."

"You wanted to make me smile?"

"A little more than that...When we came home yesterday, you really seemed...not like yourself. And today in the morning, you were still acting like that." _But worse than before._ "I thought a distraction might be nice and I didn't know where to go exactly at first. But, you do come from space so...I thought seeing more space would make you cheer up."

"Oh..."

"But, if it didn't, I am so sorry. I just wanted you to enjoy something. If this made you homesick or feel worse than am-"

"Ryuuji," Gran interrupted, waiting for the human to look up to him. When he did, he saw that smile on his face, one that rested on him with ease, not forced liked in the morning. "I enjoyed my time here. I never thought humans had a place like this. All the exhibits were fascinating and I managed to learn how humans see the space in their eyes. I didn't think this was your intent, but it did make me happy."

Midorikawa returned his smile, grateful to hear that. He had done something right. He didn't have to worry about making him homesick or just miss anything even more. "I was a little worried it was a bad idea at first...but if you liked it, then I guess I made a good choice."

"Yes, I only wished I could have seen my planet through one of your telescopes. I do not think they are that powerful enough yet though."

"One day they might be. And then I'll be able to see Eclissus," Midorikawa replied, silently hoping for that to happen. He'd love to see his home planet one day.

"Yes..." And then worry struck Midorikawa's face. He saw Gran's smile falter for a moment. _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his home planet. And he was looking so happy to! Dammit why do I have to mess things up?_ "Gran? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I said anything..."

"I am fine. I was not thinking of my planet. I was just reminded of the person I left behind there."

"Who?" Midorikawa asked, finding himself asking that faster than he thought. "Was it...someone important?"

"A friend and coworker. Her name is Ulvida. I think my long absence might be worrying her." And with no way to contact her, to even tell him that he was fine, that worried him the most.

"Weren't you on vacation or something?" He recalled that Gran was sightseeing, but if he had a job, then he could only be away for so long. "I never did asked what you did back at your home..."

"I don't know if you have a term for it here, the closest I can imagine is being called a doctor," Gran answers. "I would heal the children that Ulvida found. She did most of the caring for them, I helped out occasionally, but my primary assignment was to simply heal their wounds."

"Wait..." Midorikawa furrowed his brows for a moment, trying to understand what he said. "You...cared for orphans?"

"Children that were lost, abandoned, homeless. I believe that is the term you would use for them. Is there something odd about that?"

"No, no, I just...maybe if I was there, you would have cared for me to. Kind of funny, huh?"

Gran pauses for a moment, a sad look on his face. "It is not funny to be without a family..." He said while reaching out to take Midorikawa's hand. "I did not know you were one."

"Sorry. I know its not that big of secret, I just..." _Didn't know how to tell you. Didn't know what you'd think of an orphaned human._ "Well, you know now. And my friends are to."

"Osamu, Haruya, and Fuusuke?"

"Yeah. But, we don't really talk about it much anymore." _I remember when it used to bother us more than anything. How we all wanted a family back then..._ "We're older now, all have jobs thanks to Kira corp, so we don't really need parents. Plus we're all like a family anyway." Midorikawa smiled a bit. "Wouldn't you say that your, well, orphanage, is like a family to?"

"I think...that is one way to put it," Gran said, having trouble with his words. He could only guess that would be one way to describe how it was back there. "I never thought of it that way. Not all of them stay around for long, but some do."

"I'm sure some might see it that way, maybe those that stay." _I know we did...eventually._ "Is she the only one waiting for you there?"

"Yes. Besides those that wish for me to heal them to, of course." Gran let out a sigh to that comment. "I think she would be the only one to genuinely worry for my absence..."

"I'd worry for yours," Midorikawa spoke. "I-I mean, if I was there. I'd worry if you left suddenly here to."

"I would worry for you to," Gran said with a gentle smile, his hand lightly squeezing Midorikawa's. And that had reminded him that he was still holding onto him. "I do miss you when you leave for work to."

"Thanks..." Midorikawa said, looking down to his hand. He had to think back if anyone would have missed him when he was younger. He was just another orphan, wasn't he? Before that family had formed, no one would have noticed him if he had gone.

 _I wonder...would he have missed me if he was there with me? Would he have noticed me? Would he be part of our family to? I think...I really think he could have fit in with us._ As his thoughts wandered into the past, he found himself staring at Gran. He didn't know for how long, but figured it might be a little unsettling to have him stare.

"Sorry..." Midorikawa mumbled, looking elsewhere and gently pulling his hand away from Gran's. "We should finish our food. We can look around at the outside statues and stuff before we go."

"Alright." Gran withdrew his hand, having it go back to hold the 'odd tasting' sandwich. Midorikawa smiled as he watched the other eat. His gaze lingered for a moment, knowing that he was probably staring, again, and eventually took his eyes off him. He was hoping that staring at him wouldn't be a bad habit forming.

* * *

a/n: sort of used my own experience going to one of the observatories near where I live. Its been a while and I can't remember all the exhibits but its a cool place.

AlieaGakuenAliens, ship whereabouts will be coming up soon and I gotta keep their job a secret for now~

do your best, thanks! I love seeing your reviews on those fics~


	9. The Announcement

(Monday - Morning)

 _"Ryuuji? Ryuuji, have you heard the news?"_

 _"News...?" He stifles a yawn. "What news?"_

 _"I thought you would know, being that man's secretary..." A sigh escaped Saginuma before continuing. "I've heard from Hitomiko that the other day, he had gone to meet with her father. He had news of a big find and was going to announce it today."_

 _"You don't sound too happy about it..." And he was certain it wasn't just because of the extreme dislike towards his boss that made this all sound so urgent._

 _"I could care less about his reports and findings, whether he fails or succeeds. But, that is not what concerns me. What concerns me is that it might involve...Hiroto."_

* * *

The conversation had been on his mind all morning. Saginuma had called nearly seconds after he had woken up to inform him about this news going around the science division at Kira corporation. And hearing that it might be about Gran, it really stressed him out. He couldn't even make a proper breakfast for the alien before he left (his mind being elsewhere, he practically burnt everything he made). He couldn't even bring himself to tell Gran of the news, but even he knew that he couldn't keep it a secret from the alien.

At work, he was at his desk, fidgeting while trying to sort through today's events. But, just as Saginuma had warned, everything had been pushed aside to make room for this huge announcement. He dreaded that he was right and this was all going to be about Gran.

 _Was he the one who took the spaceship? Is that why it wasn't there when we went to go check? But what business does he have with a space ship? I guess it technically does have to do with the stars...other life forms...but, wouldn't that be for another department? I've never seen any papers involving alien life before...there've only been little jokes about it here and there, nothing ever serious...God, please don't tell me those were all real to!_

"My, my, Ryuuji, you're looking absolutely pale." There was a cold chuckle that followed after that comment. Kenzaki had stepped into his office, already approaching his desk.

"Mr. Kenzaki! Sir!" Midorikawa immediately straightened up in his seat, quickly standing and looking to him. "I'm very sorry, I did not hear you come in!" He apologized while bowing his head.

"You don't have to state the obvious. And you can sit, I'm not in need of you just yet," the man said while making a hand motion, telling the other to sit. Midorikawa did, knowing that he probably wouldn't talk if he remained standing. "Anyway, I will need you soon. And I wanted you to be prepared for whats going on today."

"You mean with your...announcement, sir?"

"News does travel fast, doesn't it?" A smirk formed from his lips and he placed his hands on his secretary's desk, looking straight into Midorikawa's eyes. "But yes, that is why I am here. You're my secretary and you should be well informed."

"I'm...ready to listen to you, sir," Midorikawa gulped. He was deathly afraid of what he was going to say. His mind was already overflowing with worry and it didn't help that Kenzaki was keeping an intent gaze on him. Looking straight into his own dark orbs with his cold and emotionless black eyes. As much as he wanted to return the long look, he could never get over how much fear his boss struck in him (he would be considered scary even if this current situation wasn't going on).

"Good. Well now, something amazing was found not too long ago. You see, as I am certain you know, there was an odd disturbance in the sky about...a week ago." The man paused, only to lift his hands off his desk and have them resting on his hips for now. "I was curious for the anomaly that occured. Where you aware of a sudden earthquake near your home? Say, two Fridays ago?"

"Umm...I-I was," Midorikawa answered.

"You see, that was no ordinary earthquake. An extraterrestrial fell from the sky." To that, Midorikawa's eyes widened, more to fear rather than surprise. "Don't believe me? Well, you'll see what I have to show off later today. We managed to salvage the crashed ship. It truly is an amazing specimen and with this, our studies can truly further."

"And...what about the, um, extraterrestrial, sir?" He felt stupid for asking because he knew who and where said alien was. At home his home probably watching another drama or looking around his home.

"Now thats the tricky part...you haven't seen anyone strange around your home, have you? There is a case of a missing passenger and sadly, it seems that we haven't been able to find the ship's owner. I'm sure whoever it is misses their transportation greatly."

"N-No, sir." Midorikawa quickly shook his head. "No one strange has been around my home...sorry. I can inform you straight away if there is."

"Hmm..." Kenzaki's eyes seemed to pierce through the secretary. This stare just made him feel completely vulnerable, exposed. For a moment, Midorikawa was certain that Kenzaki was aware he was lying, but he could never really tell what that man was thinking.

"Very well. I trust you on that matter. But, now you know the secret that will be coming out in just another hour. I'm glad you won't look so surprised when I announce it. You do need to keep a professional look at all times, even to the unimaginable. But with that, I will expect you to be ready by then. Meet me on the dot. We're going to be shaking the world with this news."

~...~

"Gran!" Midorikawa practically threw his bag on the ground once he stepped inside his home, even managing to beat Gran to his usual 'welcome back' greeting. The human quickly went over to the alien, putting his arms around him in a tight hug. Which confused him greatly.

"Ryuuji?" Gran blinked down, worried for this reaction of his. He'd never seen him come home with such a frantic look on his face before, nor had he been suddenly hugged by him in this fashion. "Whats wrong?"

"I know what happened to your ship," he answered while slowly looking up to him. He could see a spark of happiness cross Gran's face just for a moment, but it fell upon seeing the human's distraught look. "My...my work has it. I don't know how, but they have it. And they're looking for you."

"That...is a bad thing?" Gran asked. "Can't I just go ask for it back?"

"I don't know." Midorikawa wanted to believe that Kenzaki would allow Gran to have his ship back, but by the sound of his speech...there was no chance he would give it back to him. His ship was going to prove to the world that aliens were not completely foreign to earth. Of course they needed the alien before they could make it completely public, but rumors would easily spread to the media. Whether people would believe it or not would be another story, but he didn't want strangers coming around his home in search for an alien. "They want you and I can't trust him to have things go peacefully..."

"Then I just won't go with him," Gran stated as if that were the simplest solution. "I trust you and your decision."

"My decision doesn't matter. They'll be looking for you. If they come here and find you, I...I don't know what I'd do..."

"But I do look human. Your friends did not notice I was an alien."

"I...You can fit in, I suppose, but..." _For how long? What if he gets injured- just a single cut will make his blood spill and then they'll know he's not human! Any sort of biological human test will prove that and I don't want him to end up as some test subject!_

"Everything will be fine, Ryuuji," Gran said in a calming voice, slowly wrapping his arms around the human. "I will remain in your home. I will be safe and not go anywhere."

Midorikawa wanted to believe in him. He sounded so sure of this. Maybe he shouldn't be worrying too much. After all, he had remained here for this long and hadn't been found out...perhaps he could stay longer? The man let out a sigh, slowly relaxing and letting his head rest against the alien's chest.

"Alright...I think we should be more aware of what's around us though. I can't improve security, but I can ask Osamu to come and check up on you since he does get out earlier than I do..." _I just hope he doesn't spring random lectures on him..._

"Is there anything I can do? How can I be more...human?" Gran wasn't aware of how dire the situation could be, but if it would put Midorikawa's mind at ease, he wanted to do all he could to lessen the worry on his mind.

"Well...you're doing fine so far. I'd say just don't get hurt...or show off your healing power." Those two things would be a big sign to what he may be. They'd cause for way too much attention. "And I guess not talking about your home planet would be another thing..."

"I will do my best then." Gran gave the other a serious look, determined to not show any signs that he was an alien.

"Thank you...and I'm so sorry that we can't get it back..." Midorikawa, looked to him, feeling so guilty. It may not have been his fault for his ship being taken away, but it was so close in their grasp and he had access to it.

"It is dangerous to get it. Perhaps...it is not meant for me to go back," Gran said the latter part in a whisper.

"If you want to go home...we'll find a way to get it back. Maybe after all this hype dies down..." _Then what? Kenzaki might just be dismantling it and using all of its parts. He might not even be able to get a ship back in that case..._

"There is no need to rush into this."

"But I thought you wanted to go back? At least communicate with Ulvida?"

"She may be worried, but I am certain she can take care of herself while I am here. Please, do not worry." Gran tightened his hold around the other for a moment, giving him a little squeeze. "You are doing enough for me and we can worry about that another time. Let us worry about the present for now..." He slowly let the other go so he could get a good look at him. "How about we go to your garden? Will that help you calm down?"

Midorikawa wanted to protest and tell him that he just had to get home. It baffled him how he could be taking this so...casually. Although, if Gran had been panicking as much as he was, it wouldn't be the best for his nerves. It might actually be a good thing that he's unfazed by this (or at least seems like it). "It will. I think I'll spend more time with them today..."


	10. Unexpected

a/n: sorry this chapter is later than usual! I became quite busy and was too tired to write;; next couple of chapters might be a bit late as I try to catch up with everything.

* * *

(Wednesday - Evening)

Work was more stressful than ever. With the thought of Gran being found out constantly on his mind, the last thing Midorikawa wanted to do was slip up and admit anything, especially to his boss. If he found out about the alien they were searching for being in his home...it wouldn't just be the end of his career (or so he feared), but he'd lose a friend to.

 _I can't let that happen, but I also can't keep him in hiding forever. I'd like for him to go back home and we know where his ship is. We just can't...get it. Can't there be some easier way? There has to be, there just has to!_

His mind was frantic with worry, wanting to think of a way to get Gran's ship and somehow get him home. And if that wasn't possible, find a way to get him to adjust to a human life. If thats what he wanted, he wasn't exactly sure. But, Gran seemed like the type who might go along with it. He'd have to ask first and hope he doesn't end up becoming depressed over that option.

"So, you're finally home, Ryuuji," Kenzaki speaks, interrupting the green haired man's thoughts.

"M-Mr. Kenzaki! Wh-What are you...doing here?" Midorikawa practically jumps as his steps come to a sudden halt, eyes focusing on the man causally resting beside the door to his home. If he was expecting anyone at his home, it would not be him. His boss hardly ever made visits like this to any of his employees. "I thought you had business to attend to?"

"My business is within the area. Of course you should be well aware why," Kenzaki answers while moving away from the wall. His gaze keeping on Midorikawa, unsettling him with his usual cold stare. Not that he cared about his affect on others.

"Oh, right...the ship..." _And missing alien._ "Umm...is there a reason why you're at my home? N-Not to be rude, just curious..."

"I thought I could drop by for a visit. Perhaps have a quick chat, some tea before I must return to the site. You're not going to deny me a small break here, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Though he really wish he could. It would have made things less stressful on him if he did not enter his home. "Please...come in," Midorikawa breathed out, avoiding eye contact with his boss as he stepped forward to open the door.

"Ryuuji." He was greeted to that familiar voice, but for once it did not lift his heart to see his alien friend. Midorikawa looked over to Gran, forcing a little smile. Though the alien was concerned due to the look on his face, his eyes wandered over to Kenzaki. "You brought a friend to?"

"Yes, um-"

"My name is Ryuuichi Kenzaki," he states as he steps inside, already introducing himself to the alien. "I am his employer, not a friend. We do not have that sort of relationship. And, speaking of such, I was not informed that you were living with another man, Ryuuji."

"I-It's not like that!" He wanted to cover his mouth for practically shouting at his boss. Not to mention he was fidgeting and even more anxious and nervous around him compared to normal. "He's...just a friend staying over. It's...complicated."

"Hmm." Kenzaki's eyes gazed upon Gran, looking the alien up and down, as if trying to inspect and study this unknown person.

"I am Hiroto Kiyama," he introduced himself considering the other had. For once, even he was a bit unsettled. The other humans he had come in contact were not like this one. It worried him how uncomfortable Midorikawa was around this man to. But, he didn't speak his mind, he dared not to offend the one Midorikawa took orders from.

"I did not ask for your name, but I will keep it in mind." Kenzaki just waved a hand, not bothering to give him a second glance now. That stare of his turning back to Midorikawa instead. "Ryuuji. Tea, now."

"Right away, sir!" Midorikawa bowed his head, mumbling a quick 'sorry' as he passed by Gran. The alien just furrowed his brows as he watched the other hurry off to the kitchen. And when he turned to look back to the other man, he found him standing right before him.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Gran asks. The alien kept his eyes on Kenzaki, feeling that if he dared to look away, this stranger would end up harming him. Or worse. He really couldn't voice why.

"No, nothing. I am just curious to see what man would come and live in this home." Kenzaki doesn't keep his gaze on him for long. He turns away from Gran and heads towards the kitchen, taking a seat without another word to the alien. "I won't be long, as I said, tea and a quick chat."

 _Thank god._ Midorikawa almost found himself saying that aloud. Thankfully he managed to hold his tongue at that. While he was preparing the tea, a heavy and awkward silence fell between the three. Gran had remained standing, merely keeping an eye on the two in the kitchen for a moment. He had considered to just leave and go into another room, let them speak, but leaving Midorikawa alone with him, that was something he couldn't do.

"Here's the tea..." Midorikawa presented the tea to Kenzaki, who took it without even a word of thanks.

"Hm. Simple," he commented after taking a sip. "Now, Ryuuji." His piercing eyes locked onto his secretary. "I will ask you again, have you seen anyone unusual of late? I'm only inquiring out of precaution."

"No, sir."

"I suppose your friend here isn't unusual?" Kenzaki asks, motioning over to Gran without even glancing to him.

"Me?" The alien in question asks, pointing to himself.

"I was not speaking to you."

"No...He isn't," Midorikawa answers, "I mean, he is different, just like I'm different from you, but that doesn't make him to be the one you're looking for."

"I suppose not..." Kenzaki just shrugged it off, not asking about Gran further. As the room fell silent once more, the man simply sipped at his tea until he had finished it. "The next time I ask for tea, I hope you make it better than this. I don't need this commoner garbage."

"Of course!" Midorikawa nodded, quickly picking up the empty cup to go and place it in the sink.

"And I do hope that this...Hiroto Kiyama does not interfere with your work," Kenzaki said, pausing in front of Gran for a moment, practically glaring at the man this time. "Ryuuji knows only to involve himself with useful people. So, I hope you prove to be useful to him."

"I am," Gran replied, although his answer lacked some confidence to it.

"That's what I like to hear." The man gave Gran a pat on the shoulder, causing the alien to flinch slightly to the unexpected touch. "I'll be going now. I will see you tomorrow, Ryuuji." Kenzaki didn't even wait for a good-bye from him, he simply walked out of the house, the door closing with a loud shut.

Midorikawa walked over to Gran, letting out a loud sigh. "I'm...so sorry about that."

"I didn't know he was coming over today..." Gran replied, eyes lingering on the door, nearly expecting him to come back in and interrogate them again.

"Sorry, I didn't know either. If I did, then I would have warned you." _Or told you to hide._

"What is troubling you so much?" Gran frowned, a hand moving to rest against Midorikawa's cheek, gently lifting it to face him. "I can tell you're worried." And it bothered him. He had a feeling it involved Kenzaki, but since he was gone now, he should be feeling better, or so he thought.

"That...He was the one who found your ship..." Midorikawa answered, having a guilty look. He shut his eyes for a moment, wishing that he could just forget this all happened. "He put in the search for you, he's the one that wants to find you."

"And...take me away?"

"Yeah..." Midorikawa slowly took Gran's hand off his cheek, holding it for a moment before letting their hands drop. "I don't...know if he should have seen you. I don't think he knows you're an alien. I don't think anyone would, but...Oh, maybe I'm just worrying to much." The man sighed again, raising his hands to massage his temples. Things were getting a little too stressful.

"Ryuuji..." The alien frowned at how worried Midorikawa was. He wanted to make him smile again, comfort him. Could he suggest the garden again? Maybe something else?

"I know, I know, don't worry, things will be okay..." The human muttered, mentally cursing his worrisome nature. "But...be careful around him, alright?"

"I do not think I'll come in contact with him again." At least he wasn't expecting that man to return for a visit. Then again, he had said he was investigating the nearby site. "But if I do, I'll be on guard."

"I think I'll be around, so you don't have to be too troubled." _I should probably think of something better than a friend visiting over though...that can really only work for so long._ "Anyway, I think I'll start on dinner, want to help?"


	11. Soccer

(Friday - Night)

Gran had wished Midorikawa good night and remained awake for a while longer. Worry for the human was on his mind and he was desperately trying to think of a way to find a solution to his thoughts. Sadly, nothing came to him, at least not immediately. The perfect idea struck and now would be the best time to put it into motion.

Patiently, the alien waited until Midorikawa was sound asleep. The sound of even and uninterrupted breathing was a sign that he was in a deep slumber. Quietly, he walked into the human's room, teal eyes searching for a single item. His phone was set on the desk beside his bed. With a single, silent swipe, the alien managed to take it. Without a sound, he left his room.

Once he was in the kitchen (the furthest room from Midorikawa's bedroom), Gran had to try and fiddle with this technology. It resembled a communication device he used to have, but less advanced. All he wanted to do was contact someone, a friend of his. That Saginuma person seemed the closest to him and thats who was aiming to call. He would know how to help them out, wouldn't he?

But instead, he finds himself accidentally pressing on another person's contact information. Suzuno Fuusuke. And instead of going back, he pressed the call button. He wanted to hang up the call, but worried that the other human would call back and ask about this accidental call.

"Seriously, Ryuuji?" A yawn comes from the other side of the phone after it had been picked up. "Do you know how late it is? I never thought you'd be up this late..."

"This is Fuusuke, correct?" Gran replies.

"Uhh...Hiroto, right?" Suzuno asks, tired and confused. "What are you doing over there and why do you have Ryuuji's phone?"

"I am living with him momentarily." Was that the right thing to say? Gran wasn't sure what to tell him without Midorikawa's guidance. "I am sorry for calling so late, but I have an important question to ask concerning Ryuuji..."

"I'd prefer if this was a time when I was more awake, but fine. What is it?"

"I...want to know what would make him feel better. He's been very stressed lately and you know him better than I do so...Do you know how to cheer him up?"

"Mmm..." There's a silent pause, only breathing heard from the other line. "I have one thing in mind. Although I'm guessing you want to be involved with making him happy?"

"Yes, he helped me recently and it was very fun." Gran smiled as he recalled their time together at the observatory. He wanted to do something like that but with an activity the human enjoyed. Gardening was one thing he had in mind, but he didn't think there was a place for them to go water planets and take some home.

"Well, besides sending him off to a library, you could play soccer with him."

"Soccer?"

"Yeah, soccer." Suzuno waited for a response from Gran, something that would indicate he knew what he was talking about, but when he didn't receive one, he continued, "Football? You know, the sport were you kick the ball around?"

"I've never heard of it."

"Oh my god..." He sighs and there's a slap sound as the other facepalms. "Well, soccer is fun with more players...I think I can get Haruya to go over and play around for a while."

"Really?" Gran asked, excited to hear that. Midorikawa would love to play with everyone, wouldn't he? "Oh, but it should be a surprise for him!" The observatory had been one for the alien, so its only right that it should be for him.

Suzuno chuckled. "Yeah, sure, it'll be one."

"Fuusuke! Who the hell are you talking to? I want to go to bed already!"

"Is Haruya with you?" Gran asked as he heard that other familiar voice. He had to wonder if they were living together like how he was with Midorikawa.

"Uhh...Y-Yeah. Anyway, I'll tell him about it and let Ryuuji know. Or not know exactly, you know what I mean."

"I understand. Good night, Fuusuke. And tell Haruya I say good to him as well."

"I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear that..." Suzuno mumbled in a sarcastic tone. "Good night, see you tomorrow, Hiroto."

(Saturday - Morning)

Midorikawa woke up to an unexpected text. One that sounded more like a demand rather than anything else.

 _'Haruya and I will be at your place after lunch. Be ready. Also get that new friend of yours to come along with us.' - Fuusuke._

It took him a moment to read the text and understand what Suzuno had sent him. Those two were coming sometime after lunch and wanted Gran and him to be ready for...what? The human sighed, really wishing that Suzuno was more clear on what they wanted to do (he had texted him asking what was in store for the day, yet there was no response). But, he had to admit it was better than one of Nagumo's short and less informative texts.

"Gran, Haruya and Fuusuke want to hang out with us today." Midorikawa had to inform him about this upcoming meeting (he didn't know what else to consider it at the moment). "I hope you're alright with that."

"I am. What are we going to do?" Gran asked as he looked over to him with a grin.

"I don't know. Fuusuke didn't say. I just hope it doesn't involve going to the mountains or anything..." He wasn't exactly prepared for any cold activity, but he was certain that Nagumo would protest to it as well. The more he tried to think of what they were planning, the less options he could imagine.

 _It won't._ Gran nearly responded with that but held his tongue. He didn't want to give away what they were going to do today. Even so, he was just too excited about it. If Midorikawa liked soccer, then he didn't want to ruin this surprise.

~...~

"Can't you tell me where you're taking me already?" Midorikawa asks, walking alongside Gran, his eyes looking to the backs of his two childhood friends as they are eagerly walking ahead of the two.

"And ruin the surprise? No way!" Nagumo responds, glancing back over to them for a moment. "Geez, you don't have to know what you're doing all the time."

"But I'd like to..." Midorikawa sighed. "I really don't understand why you even wanted to bring me out...wherever we're going in the first place."

"We can pull surprises every once in a while for you, can't we?" Suzuno asked, keeping his focus straight ahead. "Besides that, just relax. It's not like we're going to rob a bank and leave you two to take the blame."

"But that does sound like a fun idea," Nagumo said with a grin.

"I don't know how you could even think of something like that..." Another sigh from Midorikawa.

Gran reaches out a hand, taking a hold of Midorikawa's for a moment. This causes the human to look over and see a warm smile aimed towards him. It made him feel at ease knowing that he was beside him.

"It'll be okay. You can trust them." Gran knew they meant well after all. Even if he hadn't known them long, he trusted the friendship the humans shared amongst each other.

"Yeah, if you can't believe us, believe your new buddy instead," Nagumo grumbled.

"I do trust you both," Midorikawa said. "I just really need a break..."

"Well, you're going to get one, whether you like it or not!" Nagumo exclaimed, quickly running around those two, breaking their linked hands and beginning to push Midorikawa forward. "You're both to slow, we could have been there already, you know! So, pick up the pace!"

Midorikawa made some protests, claiming he could walk himself but Nagumo just did not listen. Suzuno chuckled as those two went on ahead, Gran now walking by his side.

"Will Ryuuji be alright?" The alien asks. He looked a little troubled with Nagumo, but assumed this was natural.

"Don't worry, Haruya is a little rough, but he means well." Suzuno answered. "That and he doesn't put on the big bully attitude he used to when we were younger." If he did, then he would have to be worried for their green haired friend. But, he wasn't going to go on about that right now.

"That is relieving," Gran said with a sigh, looking ahead at those two, though his gaze was mostly upon the human he lived with. "Though, I still have to ask, where exactly are we going?"

"I forgot you don't know anything about soccer..." _Nor were you with us back then._ "Well, when we were younger there was a pitch nearby the orphanage we lived in. We'd kick the ball around there. Surprisingly, it's still in shape, but no one really uses it now."

"I really hope he likes it..." Gran mumbled. There was silence between the two for a moment, the only thing being heard were Nagumo's comments towards Midorikawa. Eventually, Suzuno was the one to speak again to break the silence.

"You really do care for him, don't you?"

Gran was caught off guard by that question. He smiled as he glanced over to Midorikawa before speaking. "Of course. He's helped me more than I could ever repay him. I don't think I ever could, but...I just really want to see him happy."

"Hmm..." Suzuno's gaze lingers on him for a bit, not saying a word. He could tell that he really did want to help out Midorikawa, but there was always something off about him.

"No way!" His thoughts are broken as he hears that surprised shout from Midorikawa. "This is where you wanted to bring me? You should have told me sooner!"

"Hey, we weren't going to ruin the surprise!" Nagumo shouts, pushing him ahead before looking at the field before them. Suzuno and Gran quicken their pace to catch up and stand beside them.

"Come on, Ryuuji, like old times?" Suzuno gently nudges the boy before nodding to Nagumo. He returns the nod and slings off his bag, revealing a soccer ball from inside.

Midorikawa's eyes practically lit up to the sight of the ball. "What are we waiting for than? Let's play soccer!"

~...~

Gran had decide to simply observe and learn from their interactions as to how to play this 'soccer' sport. It was a curious thing, just kicking the ball around, stealing it (not in the literal term) from each other, and then trying to make it into the net, or goal as it was called. The three humans looked like they were enjoying themselves to the fullest. Was the sport truly this much fun?

"Why don't you come and play with us, Hiroto?" It was Midorikawa who had asked that after some time had passed. The man was sweating (so were the other two) as he tried to catch his breath during this mini break.

"I...don't know how to play," the alien admitted. There wasn't an equivalent to soccer on his home planet. Although playing with a spherical object certainly was a common thing, yet it was never so detailed and taken seriously like this sport.

"We'll teach you, come on, you should have fun to." And Gran could not say no to him, especially as the man had flashed him that joyous smile of his.

Nagumo let out an annoyed groan. "Great, a noob. Oh well, at least I can beat him a million times."

"You can't play nice, just for once?" Suzuno sighed to his comment, knowing he was going to take full advantage due to the alien's lack of skills.

As Gran had come onto the field, Midorikawa had gently kicked the ball towards him. He had seen enough to know he was either supposed to kick back or 'dribble' the ball towards the goal. He tried for the latter, which was not so easy. The alien stumbled a bit, unable to keep the ball in his possession. It was going to take practice to pull off what they had done so effortlessly.

Nagumo was having the time of his life picking on Gran, happily stealing the ball from him, passing it to Suzuno who (sadly) passed it back to either Midorikawa or Gran. It made him angry to even see Suzuno wanting to help out the other red head, but at least he could continue to steal the ball away from him, even if it did make him receive (annoyed) looks from the other two.

Midorikawa continued to be supportive towards Gran, giving him praise over practically anything, filling him with encouragement. Suzuno occasionally said one or two things, but most of his words were aimed at Nagumo, telling him to stop being rude to Gran. Of course, the alien didn't mind it, seeing as it was part of being competitive, as well as making a personal goal to manage to keep the ball away from the fiery red head.

Their play time together came to a halt the moment a stomach rumbled. All eyes fell onto Nagumo, the source of the sound. For once, his cheeks heated up and looked away with a bit of embarrassment.

"I guess that means its time to go back?" Midorikawa asked, plopping down onto the grass for a moment. "We really have been out here for a while, haven't we?"

"We should have brought some snacks, than we could have played longer!" Nagumo whined, practically sounding like a little kid yearning to play more.

"I told you we should have, but you didn't want to..." Suzuno reminded, but Nagumo simply pouted towards him before looking away, pretending he never heard that in the first place.

"You guys can eat with us if you'd like to?" Midorikawa offered.

"Hell yes!"

"May we?"

Suzuno sighed before telling Nagumo how they should still be polite, even to Midorikawa. And he was simply acting as a child, rolling his eyes and arguing back that he should be happy that he was agreeing to spend more time with their friend. Gran chuckled to their antics before glancing over to Midorikawa. He moved to go and sit down beside him for the time being. "Did you have fun today, Ryuuji?"

"I did." Midorikawa wore a huge grin as he answered that. It made the alien happy to see him smiling like before. Perhaps he did manage to forget his worries for today. The human was so relaxed, cheerful, bright. It was almost infectious. "Did you? I don't know how you feel about soccer..."

"It is an interesting sport. I never thought one could have fun by kicking a ball around and applying certain rules to it. Although, I am sorry for not being as good as you are."

"Don't worry about being good or not. I'm...actually not the best one at it."

Gran was surprised to hear that. "But you have such amazing skills, Ryuuji." They all did, of course, but he couldn't see how Midorikawa considered himself worse than others.

"Thank you, but...compared to them and even Osamu, I'm just mediocre. But, I don't let that get to me. I decided that as long as I have fun, then thats all that really matters."

"You really are an interesting human..."

"Hey! Stop chatting by yourselves and let's get going! I'm starving!" Nagumo shouts, impatient with the hunger that is plaguing his stomach. "You can chat at home, so let's go!"

"Alright, we will!" Midorikawa playfully shouts back before looking to Gran. "Let's go home."

* * *

a/n: okay I think I can get back to posting regularly-ish! I might jump back and forth between working on this and the other short fic I'm working on but I'm back to working on this fic for sure. also, I couldn't resist throwing soccer into this fic either~


	12. Feelings

(Sunday - Morning)

"Are you sure its alright to leave Gran with...them?" Midorikawa asks Saginuma. His gaze is fixated on Suzuno and Nagumo while they each tug on one of the alien's arms, leading him (though he would argue looks more like dragging) out of his house.

"Yes." He doesn't say that with full confidence, knowing that those two were quite the troublemakers at times, especially with a third person involved. "And he's only going out for a while. You did say you want him to get used to earth while he's here."

"I know, but...I just thought it would be better if I showed him around..." Midorikawa wanted to be the one to show him the wonders of earth. Experience things for the first time with him and see his reactions to all that this planet could show to an alien.

"You're awfully worried over him. If he remains on this planet, than I'm certain you'll have all the time in the world to do more with him." As he admits that, he doesn't seem to happy about it. Then again he could hardly ease up to someone who spent so much time with his dear friend. "Besides, some time away from him won't kill you."

"I suppose not. Was I sounding a little...clingy?" _Is that the right word to use? I haven't exactly been separated from him since I've met him...maybe I am a little clingy..._

"A bit, but I know you mean well." Saginuma places a hand onto the other male's shoulder, a smile accompanying it. "You really don't have to worry over everything." He pauses for a second, looking as if he's deciding on his next words. "For now, why don't you call and ask if they're coming over with his new bed? We have to make sure it gets here before they return."

"You're right!" His face lights up to that, excited to be getting this new furniture. "Just let me find their number really quick."

~...~

A truck had stopped by Midorikawa's home in the afternoon, interrupting the two friends' chatter for a moment. But, they had been expecting this one to stop by with the new bed around this time.

Midorikawa had gone outside to greet the men who would be swapping out his couch, the one Gran had been using as a bed, for another one. But, this one was different. It was a convertible couch, able to be pulled out and change into a bed with a few easy adjustments. Other than that slight difference, the furniture remained the same color and had a nearly identical style to it.

"Do you think he's going to like it?" Midorikawa asked as the new one was currently being carried indoors. "I'm not worried about the color or anything, just maybe he liked the old couch and is going to miss it..."

"Ryuuji..." Saginuma looks down to the male, sighing to how worried he is over such a small detail. "I think that alien of yours is going to enjoy having more room to sleep on. I don't know how he managed to sleep on a couch for so long without a single complaint." _He really must be an alien to put up with that for so long._

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." The only other thought of getting Gran a larger area to sleep on happened to be his bed. But it had simply made him flush at the time and quickly dispose of that thought. How could he share a bed with Gran? The human wouldn't mind, but he wasn't sure his heart could handle it for too long. Being so close to Gran always seemed to make his heart flutter. "Thanks for suggesting it."

"I was doing it more to keep up the cover of having a friend live with you rather than his own comfort." He didn't want to admit that he was a little worried for the alien to, especially with the news blowing up about him missing in their company. Of course, his concern for Midorikawa outweighed his concern for Gran. "It's more fitting this way."

"Yeah..." The reminder of keeping Gran's human cover was enough to stir an uneasy feeling in his chest. "Hopefully this helps."

Midorikawa went quiet, simply watching the others settle down the couch and providing instructions on how to convert it between couch and bed. They even did a demonstration to show how simple it was. After signing some papers, the movers were gone.

"It's pretty soft," the green haired man commented as he sat down on the 'bed' in his living room. He jumped a bit in his seat, getting a feel for the foldable mattress. "This is great for overnight visitors to."

"You already have one, you don't need to be bringing any more in," Saginuma comments, although it sounded more like a warning. The dark haired man slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down beside him afterwards. His hand was pressing against the mattress, glad that his choice was suitable in their eyes.

"Maybe I should have gotten better blankets for him to...And pillows..." Midorikawa puts a finger to his lips, thinking of how he could improve this new bed for Gran. Should he ask the alien for his opinion or surprise him? It was hard to decide. Maybe he should get something star related? Galaxy pillows and blankets seemed fitting for him. But he couldn't spend too much money after making this purchase.

"Ryuuji?" Upon hearing Saginuma's voice, he turns to look at the other. His thoughts of pillows and blankets break for a moment as he gives his full attention to his friend. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask before hand, you know that."

"I think I may have to for whats on my mind." That caused Midorikawa to have a confused look mixed with worry. "Your reactions are quite odd around...Gran. And I'm only wondering how you feel about him."

"How I feel about him?" Midorikawa repeats, feeling his face begin to heat up, which causes him to look away. He had a feeling where this conversation was going and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. "Y-You're asking if I like him...?"

"To put it bluntly, yes. Not only do I think so, but Fuusuke does to," Saginuma adds. "You do a lot for him, more than you would for any stranger."

"But, he's different! He's an alien who doesn't have a home!" Midorikawa defends while flustered. "I mean, he's a really good and sweet guy. I know you think he's kind of weird at times, plus the fact that he is an alien, but trust me, he...I think he just wants me to be happy. I've never seen something so genuine from anyone before...aside from you and the others," he quickly adds.

"You're not answering the question, Ryuuji." Saginuma gives him a serious look, even if he was still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Do I have to?" He whines a little with that question. "I'm not too certain if I do. Plus he's an alien, so that's...maybe not going to work out so well." _That and if he doesn't end up staying on earth...if what I'm feeling for him is real, it would just hurt to see him go. I can't be selfish and keep him here..._ "It's probably nothing."

Saginuma lets out a sigh to that last remark. "The last time I recall you gave me that answer, it so happened to be something rather than nothing. And you were heartbroken the last time as well."

"You don't have to remind me of middle school crushes..." Midorikawa mumbles, not in the mood to recall a crying and heartbroken younger self. "I'm older now so I'll be fine."

"I do hope you're right. Although if you do find yourself chasing after him, I hope he doesn't do anything weird. I doubt you know how his mating rituals work."

"Osamu! You don't have to call it that!" His cheeks redden to that choice of words. "I'm not thinking that far ahead. And I don't think it'll be anything more than...a crush. Let's...leave it at that, okay?"

"Sorry for bringing that up on you." Saginuma puts an arm around Midorikawa, pulling the other a little close while gently rubbing his arm. "I just wanted to confirm it myself. You can love whoever you wish, even if it happens to be some alien. I'd prefer you fall in love with someone of your own kind though, at least then you'd know what you're getting into."

Midorikawa slowly picks his head up, looking to Saginuma. "You don't have to lecture me on this. You know, if you end up falling for an alien, I'll be giving you the same speech."

Saginuma rolls his eyes. "I highly doubt that another alien is going to end up on this planet. It's even more unlikely that I'll end up falling for said alien to."

"Gran does have a friend. So, if she ends up coming to earth to..." Midorikawa smiles up at him, definitely going to tease him a little about this now.

"I am not going to fall for his friend."

"I was only joking, Osamu."

~...~

Midorikawa and Gran wave to Saginuma, Suzuno, and Nagumo. Now that the day had come to an end, the three were off to go home, leaving the other two alone. "Welcome home, Gran." Midorikawa smiled and chuckled as he greeted the other. "It's a little odd for me saying that to you instead."

"But I like it," Gran replied, his statement so simple but full of joy. "How was your day with Osamu?" He asked as curiosity filled his gaze. "He was giving me that angry stare again as he left..."

Midorikawa let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry about that. I think it's just his way of worrying over you." _Or thinking you're going to break my heart._ "Anyway, it was fun. I haven't talked to him like that in a while. What about you? I hope those two didn't make you do anything...weird."

"They didn't. I think they were busy arguing over trivial things instead. It can be a bit entertaining to watch." And he had learned not to say something like that in front of those two. He had made a vague comment close to it and was greeted with glares and empty threats. "We visited the shopping center, ate at the food court there, spent time at an arcade- I believe thats were most of our time went due to Haruya's self proclaimed not addiction towards the games there- and on the way back I was given soccer lessons."

"I'm surprised nothing bad happened..." For a day with those two, it did sound relatively normal.

"Is something bad supposed to happen when around them?"

"No. I guess I'm just worried they're going to get into trouble." _Or be the cause of it._ "I haven't spent a day adventuring with them for years actually...I guess they're better with their self control now." As he pauses for a moment, his eyes begin to drift towards the living room area. His eyes then light up to the surprise he had wanted to show Gran.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something I want to show you!" Midorikawa grinned, taking Gran's hand and pulling him towards the new couch. He was hoping that aliens didn't have something like this in space. Was a pull out couch considered advanced space technology? Guess he was about to get an answer to that.

"What is it?" Gran asked, looking around the room with pure curiosity. "Is it the couch?" He asks once his eyes land upon it.

"You can tell already?" _It must be because he's been sleeping on it for so long._ "Well, it is the couch, but there's something special about it to. Watch." Midorikawa let go of his hand, beginning to move around the couch. Gran curiously follows along, inspecting what he could with his eyes, but wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect. Soon enough, the couch pops out a mattress and has transformed into a bed.

"I never knew a couch could do such a thing..." Gran gasps, truly surprised to witness something like this. He reaches out a hand to touch the mattress as if expecting it to disappear back into the furniture. "Do all couches have the ability to do this?"

"No, just certain ones," Midorikawa answers, smiling as Gran begins to inspect the bed. His hands continue to poke at it, soon followed by his body as he decides to lie down on it. "It's for you. So, you can sleep easier at night. You'll have more room and you can roll around to. It's not an actual bed, but its the least I could manage for now."

Gran's inspection of his new bed comes to a halt as he listens to the human. He slowly sits up, surprise on his face before a gentle smile. "You did not have to do this for me, Ryuuji."

"I know, I know. Osamu suggested it would be a good idea though, and I have to agree. If you're staying here, than you'll need to be comfortable."

"I think I can be comfortable as long as I know you're around me," Gran replied while smiling up to him so innocently.

"O-Oh!" Was all that Midorikawa could manage, not expecting a sweet thing like that to come from his lips. It had even manage to make his heart jump in his chest. "W-Well, I'm just looking out for you, you know that..." He manages to reply. "Anyway, I really hope you like your new bed."

 _I can't really be crushing on an alien of all beings, can I?_

* * *

a/n: AlieaGakuenAliens, so glad you love it like always. And I'm good, thanks for asking! All of Genesis/Gaia are aliens from the same planet, the other aliea teams are all human and have lived at the orphanage. As for when the next chapters are, initially I want a chapter to come out every 4 or 5 days? Or at least once a week, I'll try to keep to that schedule until this fic is completed.

do your best, thanks~


	13. Danger Lurking

(Monday - Morning)

"Good bye, Ryuuji," Gran said with a bright smile as the human was heading out the door. He gave a muffled response due to having toast in his mouth, but Gran understood what he was trying to say (a good bye and wishing Gran a good day). The alien chuckled softly to that, watching the human until he was out the door and a click sound was made.

The smile faded, his face now resting as he looked back to the living room. It wasn't particularly exciting to be cooped up indoors all day. While he could go out to the garden, he didn't want to risk looking strange. And he could only experiment with his new bed for so long to. He found it was best to keep it folded during the day, it left more room to walk as a couch.

Lately, he was eager to do something productive. He wanted to help Midorikawa, but had no clue how. He could tidy up the home, but it wasn't particularly dirty nor did he know how to clean a human living space either. There was cooking a meal for him by the time he returned home, but some of the instructions for meals just seemed odd. Human contraptions were a little less technological than what he was used to.

A sigh escaped the alien as he found himself sitting on the couch. At least the television that was provided was functional and easy to use. Yet, he wasn't finding anything of interest on. Dramas were over-exaggerated, the documentaries about space were hardly ever on (or accurate), the news wasn't that exciting to watch (and he didn't want to end up seeing it now in case there were rumors of him floating around), and the cartoons were aimed more towards children during the day.

 _I just wish I could do something for him...Maybe I can learn to make him something? But I don't know too much about human materials...nor do I have permission from him to use his items to craft anything. There has to be something I can do for him. Even if it's small, just enough so that I can return the kindness he has given me...I never thought I'd be trying so hard to try and please a human so much._

Gran, for the moment, gave up. Something would come to mind eventually, there was no use in rushing it. As usual, he turned on the television, letting it play. The alien had no clue what was chosen to be on, it just became white noise to him, something to fill in the silence of this home.

But then he heard a strange, unusual noise. At first he assumed it came from the television, turning it off for a moment to see if that was the source. But, it persisted, even with it off.

Curious, Gran got off the couch, trying to find the source of this sound. He walked around the house, trying to see if it was something like an alarm (as Midorikawa had called them, apparently his cell phone and clock could be considered one) or something else. As he reached Midorikawa's room, he found that the sound wasn't anywhere indoors, but out.

He hesitated for a moment, debating if he should step outside or not. If he was in the backyard, he should be fine. There was a fence and he doubted that he'd be seen. Against better judgement, he took a chance.

Gran stepped outside, eyes looking around the backyard and this garden. Everything seemed fine, but that odd noise persisted. It sounded like a machine, something unnatural. He had to peer over the fence, looking around for anything odd. Surprisingly, there was nothing. Except for a man, Kenzaki, walking around the area with a few other humans.

 _Are they making that noise? But there isn't anything...that can make it. Unless if its a smaller machine, but then others should be hearing it to..._

Before they could look over, Gran had already retreated back indoors. That odd mechanical, buzzing noise (he couldn't identify what it was anymore) still nagging at him. But if it was coming from that human, he'd rather remain unseen.

(Tuesday - Afternoon)

Gran hadn't told Midorikawa about what he saw the day before. It would be more worry and trouble on his mind and he did not want the other to be overburdened by something like that. While he was left at home, there was an uneasy feeling left in his gut due to the sight he'd caught yesterday.

 _Will he be back...?_ The thought bothered him and he decided to head towards a window, peering out of that, yet seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't comprehend what that human was thinking. Why was he around this home? There was the reason he gave before, but he couldn't believe it now. He was too close to his living quarters. Shouldn't he be investigating the woods instead?

It really did bother him and it unsettled him even more knowing that the human was looking for him. Once again, he waited, nearly expecting to hear that noise again. But, none came. Time passed and there was nothing, no Kenzaki or other odd humans with him wandering about.

Just as he thought he could relax, his eyes caught movement out the window. His gaze drifted over to it and his body followed, walking towards said window. There were only people passing by, chattering amongst themselves.

 _I thought that human was around again...Maybe I am the one being paranoid now._ He sighed to the thought, finding it a little funny that now he was being the overly worried one instead of Midorikawa. Perhaps he was gaining a human habit, he couldn't quite tell yet.

Still, he found himself remaining by the window, still watching as people walked around. He did note there was more than before, normally the outside area was quiet, less crowded. And for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a pair of familiar faces. It must have been his imagination, he thought. There was one face that he wasn't imagining though.

Kenzaki had walked by, (angrily) speaking with a couple of other humans. Gran could feel his heart practically leap out of his chest upon the sight of him. If he kept passing by, he wouldn't be able to keep this hidden from Midorikawa for long.

(Wednesday - Late Afternoon)

There were footsteps- someone was coming to the door. Gran had begun to silently walk towards it. Normally he would not answer the door, not unless if he was informed that he could. As of late, he had been told to only go to it for Midorikawa or Saginmua and he doubted either one of them would be returning here at this time.

"Open up, I know you're in there, Hiroto."

Gran stopped as he heard that voice. It wasn't one he had heard (clearly) for a while, but he had remembered it quite well. Kenzaki was at the door.

"If you don't open it, I'll fire Ryuuji. Now, hurry up."

Gran frowned to that threat. He didn't understand why he'd set Midorikawa on fire (thats what he assumed it meant) but he did not want that to happen. Reluctantly, he continued his way to the door, undoing the lock and allowing the man to come in.

Kenzaki looked displeased at first as he enters, immediately shutting the door before Gran was able to. He walks past him, coming to a stop near the back door. "I didn't know that he'd be your weakness."

"My weakness?" Gran asks, confused as he walks toward him, but stops, leaving distance between them both. He didn't want to get too close to this human.

"Yes, but thats not important. Or perhaps it is." Kenzaki shrugged, not bothering to turn around. His back was facing the alien while his gaze was focused on what lay beyond the little window of the backdoor. "You are such a strange creature. No one would ever care so much for that nervous wreck besides that disgusting man."

"Please, do not speak ill of him," Gran said, disliking how he called Midorikawa by such an insulting term. "Why are you here? I thought you worked with Ryuuji?" _And why have you been coming around here so much?_

"Hmm. Maybe you're not as intelligent as I'd like you to be. That can be adjusted in time," Kenzaki says before turning around, now facing Gran. His gaze sending chills down the alien's spine. "I'm certain you know why I'm here. Or must I spell out everything for my extraterrestrial?"

"I don't know wh-" Gran cut himself off as he picked up on that last word. _Extraterrestrial._ "I am not one..."

"Don't play stupid," Kenzaki hisses. "I know you're an alien. The owner of that space ship. I'm not an idiot like the rest of the world. You may appear to be human and even attempt to act like one, but you're not."

Gran frowns, taking a step back. He wasn't sure what to do with this man in here now. He knew what he was. And he was the one who had been searching for him all along to. All he wanted was Midorikawa to be here. He would be able to help him, wouldn't he?

"Oh, that look...You think I'm going to hurt you?" _It's too soon for that._ "I'm not. I know you're little secret and I'm willing to make a deal with you. One you won't be able to refuse."

"What...do you want from me?" The moment that question leaves his lips, the alien soon regrets it.

"I want you, simple as that," Kenzaki said so casually. "Now, I know you're not going to come willingly. That's why I'm making this offer to you." He paused to chuckle, a dark smirk forming. "If you wish for Midorikawa to live, you'll come with me."

"You're...going to kill him?" Gran asked, the words trembling at his lips. It frightened him as the other had just so casually suggested such a terrible deed.

"Not me, no. I won't do it directly. But, accidents can happen. Maybe on his way to work he gets hit by, oh, I don't know...a truck? Smashing his body into little pieces, bones broken, blood simply oozing everywhere as his heart stops beating."

Gran shivered to the image of his body like that. It made him feel sick. It made him want to heal Midorikawa before that ever happened. But even an injury like that would be too much for him.

"Are you considering the offer?" Kenzaki asks, leaving him no time to even recover from such a sickening thought.

"You're a terrible human..."

"Am I? And here I was, going to allow you to spend some more time with the human. I'm being so generous you know. I could have my men storm in here and snatch you away this instant. That'll leave that little weakling wondering where you had gone off to. You wouldn't want more worries to pile upon his plate, would you?"

"..." Gran didn't want to admit that he had a point. Although he couldn't hear anyone else around, he'd rather not test that threat. And he didn't want such an outcome to affect Midorikawa in such a negative way.

"If you come with me, I'll leave little Ryuuji alone. And don't expect to tell him and run off with him. I will not allow my perfect specimen to get away from me." He began to walk towards Gran, stopping in front of the other. "You have until Friday night to see me." Kenzaki reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it over to Gran. "They're instructions for you, so simple even a child could follow them. They'll lead you straight to me. And if I don't see you by then...well, you know what'll happen to Ryuuji." He chuckled to that threat, knowing how much of an upper hand he had here.

Gran didn't respond, silently taking the piece of paper into his own hands and holding onto it tightly. The alien wanted to defy this human, tell him he would not listen to him and follow his orders. Yet, he was silent while clutching onto the paper, a defiant glare aimed at Kenzaki, which seemed to have no effect on him at all. If anything, the human only looked more amused.

"Well, I'll be going now. I do hope to see you Friday night. Let's make it a date, shall we?"

* * *

a/n: and now things take a serious turn huehuehue. anyway, loving your comments about how cute the last chapter was~


	14. Monster

(Thursday - Afternoon)

Gran didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Midorikawa, but he also did not want to be the reason for his death. He wanted to believe that Kenzaki was throwing an empty threat, yet he knew that human meant what he said. From his perspective, there really was no way out of this situation.

All he had one was one more day to decide and he hadn't even spoken to Midorikawa about this. Then again, he couldn't.

 _'I will know if you speak about this to Ryuuji. Tell him nothing. Break his heart. Make him hate you. If you don't, then I assure you he will meet a very unfortunate fate.'_

Teal eyes glanced over the paper he was given (again). Reading the first set of instructions, it made him sick to his stomach. How could he even dare to think about hurting Midorikawa? This human had done so much for him, he saved him, cared for him, showed him little wonders of this planet. He never once treated him like an outsider.

The human had grown to be a friend, someone who Gran did not wish to part with. He worried about withholding this information from him. It had killed him inside knowing what his boss had been planning and being forced to remain quiet about this all.

And if he uttered a single word to Midorikawa, somehow, Kenzaki would know. Whatever his sources may be (perhaps those people who walked with him before?) he was not going to risk a chance to be the cause to the human's shortened life span. If he couldn't tell Midorikawa of all people, could he tell anyone else?

"I can tell someone else," Gran whispers to himself before hastily reading over the instructions. There was no say on him telling one of the other humans he had met before. Was Kenzaki unaware of this? He didn't know, but he couldn't leave any of them in the dark about what he was going to do. Which he was still trying to figure out _how_ to do actually.

 _'Break his heart. Make him hate you.'_

That was a lot easier to write on paper than actually follow out through an order. And its not like he was familiar with being a hated person. He didn't even know how someone was supposed to start to hate another in the first place.

 _You have to destroy what they love._ Gran's gaze flickered over to the backdoor, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach. _You have to become a monster._ For once, he wasn't going to be looking forward to Midorikawa returning home.

(Friday - Evening)

"Sorry, I'm a bit late, Gran," Midorikawa apologizes as he enters his home. The usual welcome home greeting isn't heard nor is there any other response given, which instantly worries him. "Gran?"

The human steps into the house, noting how darkly lit it is. For a moment, he thinks that Gran had been kidnapped or worse, but relaxes upon seeing his figure by the backdoor. He goes over to flick the lights on before beginning to approach the alien.

"Is something wrong, Gran?" He asks, hoping that everything was alright. Nothing did seem out of the ordinary.

"..." Gran refuses to speak, his back turned to the human, he didn't even bother to look him in the eye (not even glance towards him) when he had approached. Instead, he simply steps aside, motioning for the other to look out the door's window he had been staring at.

Midorikawa's confusion is worn on his face, having no clue as to why Gran is acting so strange. He isn't sure what to think of it and any thoughts of it disappear the moment he takes a peak outside.

"My flowers...!" He doesn't even question what he's seen, instead he quickly moves to pull the door open, stepping outside to get a better look at the damage that had been done. The human gasps, and just seems to be frozen in space as his eyes look out to see...nothing.

What was once a backyard filled with plant life had now been destroyed. Flowers had been pulled up, kicked, ripped to shreds. The remains of the plant life were there, shredded to bits, but not much of them. Years of hard work, gentle care, it had all been shattered right before him.

"What...What happened...?" Midorikawa could feel the tears pricking at his eyes already. The plants he once cared for were all gone. Immediately, he turns to Gran, expecting an answer and even comfort from him. Though, he's surprised to see the other with a rather cold look on his face.

"I did it." His answer is short and quick to the point. The alien doesn't even seem remorseful about what he has done.

"Wait...what...?" Midorikawa couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stares at the alien in pure disbelief. "You're joking, aren't you?" Gran would never do something like this, he wouldn't...

"I'm not joking," he states calmly. "I destroyed your garden."

The human doesn't know what to say. He can barely even register what's going on. Somehow, his voice manages to escape him. "But...why?"

"I was...curious." Gran shrugs as he speaks, his eyes seem to be analyzing the being in front of him. "I wanted to see that smile of yours break. I've seen you at your happiest, so I thought I would see you at your lowest point to. Humans have a wide range of emotion and I wish to understand them all."

"Gran..." The way the alien spoke managed to send chills down his spine. This wasn't Gran, this wasn't the alien he knew. _Who was he?_

"Did you think I wanted to make you happy in order to repay the favor?" The alien scoffs before shaking his head, rolling his eyes. "No. Your kind is a lower species, you're nothing but guinea pigs for my kind. If I can observe one human, then I can observe them all."

"You don't mean that..."

"How do you know?" Gran presses as he takes a step forward. "I've been with you for only so long and you decide to trust a complete stranger, an alien of all things. Even for a human, a cowardly one such as yourself, that is a stupid and naive thing to do. The world is full of danger and you've allowed a dangerous being into your very own home."

"..." What was he supposed to say? The alien was right. The human had been to naive and conscientious to take in an alien. If he had seen any signs like this, he would have gone for help, but there were no indications that would ever tell him Gran would have ended up like this.

"Hmm...and now you've gone quiet. That look on your face..." Gran steps closer to Midorikawa, forcing him to back against the wall. There would be no escape for him. "Your heart is breaking, is it not? The alien you thought was your dear friend is nothing more than a monster. One that you so willingly brought into your home and cared for as if you...loved it."

Midorikawa was just frozen, stunned as he used that one word. Had he known all along? Was this really just a game for the alien?

Gran didn't stop there, he couldn't. For a moment, he went quiet before a malicious grin formed on his face. "There is one thing I have yet to see from you. You've seen it from me, so now, I think it's my turn..." He moves in closer, his head nearing his, mouth just inches away from the human's ear. "I want to see your blood."

The alien breathes on the human's neck, slowly moving away from him to see the fear plastered over the human's face. He doesn't react to it, simply raising his hand and quickly swiping Midorikawa's face, making sure that his nails had dug into the human's skin with that impact.

"Ah!" Midorikawa yelps as he quickly holds his cheek in pain, that scratch now leaving a mark. As he removes his hand from his cheek, he sees red marks on his fingers. He can even feel the stinging sensation, that red liquid beginning to drip down from his cheek.

"G-Go..." Midorikawa mutters in a shaky breath.

"Hm?" Gran tilts his head, acting oblivious to what the other had said.

"I...I said go! Get out of here you...you alien!" The human shouts, roughly pushing Gran before he begins to look around to try and grab a weapon, something to protect himself with. In the heat of the moment, the best thing he's able to grab is a book that had been set aside on small table.

"I thought we were friends..." Midorikawa breathed, holding back his tears. He's never felt so afraid, so hurt, so betrayed. "I did so much for you...and I thought you were so different from how we see aliens...I was wrong." _I was so stupid, stupid, stupid, and wrong!_ "Now, I never want to see you again." His hold on the book tightens, clutching onto it with his life.

 _I was hoping you would say that..._ Gran closes his eyes for a moment before looking to him one last time. "You were a good experiment while it lasted."

"Just go!" Midorikawa shouts and raises the book, looking ready to throw it. Gran takes the hint and turns, walking to the door without another word and simply leaves.

The room goes deathly quiet, only filled with the sound of the human's uneven breathing. He begins to replay the last few moments in his mind, finding it so hard to believe. The Gran he had known up to this point was all just...a lie? Everything he had said was nothing but lies to observe him? The human had been the experiment rather than the alien, on his very own planet to.

Midorikawa falls to his knees, letting go of the book and just staring down at the floor. One hand reaches up to touch the fresh wound on his cheek. Normally it would sting to the touch, but the pain in his chest outweighs that of any physical pain.


	15. Capture

(Friday - Midnight)

The alien had followed the instructions given to him, which were mainly directions from Midorikawa's house to some tall and advanced looking building. The only thing he could guess about this building was its importance, something that could hold many people (as for what reason, he could only guess). He wasn't sure what to label it as, but honestly, he didn't care at this point. There was a pain in his chest that had been practically stabbing against his heart since he had to display that false persona of his.

 _I'm so sorry, Ryuuji..._ The apology had played several times in his mind and hadn't stopped, even now. Though he tries to push it in the back of his mind, reminding himself that this was done in order to save Midorikawa, it still hurts. Regret of following such horrid instructions would never leave him now. And he would never forget the look of absolute horror, disgust, and anger that Midorikawa had shown him.

Gran tries to focus on keeping to the instructions, letting that fill his mind instead of the emotions tearing him apart from inside. As he enters the darkened building, he finds a single human waiting for him. Kenzaki Ryuuichi.

"And here you are. I didn't think you would make it. It's nearly midnight." The man taps at the watch around his wrist before stepping forward to the alien. "You kept me waiting for a very long time. I do hope you followed my instructions to a point? I really don't want that child sniffing around for you." Nor would he want him asking about the alien either. As much as he disliked Midorikawa, he was one of the few who managed to (put up with him) get his assignments done as asked.

"Ryuuji...will not be looking for me," he starts, taking in a breath. While he may be in pain, he refuses to let it show. "He hates me." _I think fears me is the better term._

"Excellent." A devilish grin forms from his lips. "That's one less troublesome brat to deal with. One out of my way to you. And now, you're all mine."

"What do you want with me?" Gran asks, annoyed with this human's attitude. "To prove that other life forms exist? That aliens are real?"

"No, no, no." Kenzaki chuckles as he shakes his head. "That's what I want everyone else to think. I know aliens exist. What I desire is you. Or should I say something that you have. I intend to get it, no matter what."

"And...what is that exactly?" Gran couldn't guess what he wanted. He didn't have any communication devices on him, any sort of advanced technology was on his ship. Perhaps the knowledge to work his spacecraft? That was the best answer he could come up with.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Kenzaki asked, finding it amusing at how lost the alien looked. That's just how he wanted it to be. "Not just yet."

Kenzaki raises a hand, snapping his fingers, the sound echoing throughout the entrance of the building. This simple action confuses the alien. What did snapping his fingers have to do with anything aside from catching his attention? But then he hears other humans around ten (he's only guessing from what he could see) surrounding the two of them. They were all dressed in black, camouflaged to blend in with the darkness. But what had really caught the alien off guard was the fact he hadn't heard any of them before.

"Don't ask any questions," Kenzaki states as he noted the panic rising on Gran's features. "I don't trust you to follow me still, so...my men are going to bring you with me by force. Really, its just a simple precautionary measure. After all, I don't know what an alien can do to me. You might just hurt me like how you did your dear little friend."

Gran glares at the human with that last comment and he's nearly ready to run up and punch him. But, before he can do anything, Kenzaki nods his head and steps back. That was the signal for his men to surround the alien, knock him out and capture him.

(Saturday - Morning)

Midorikawa wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he wished he had remained asleep once he had woken up. While his memories were in a bit of a haze as how and when he had managed to get to his bed, his mind had instantly gone to last night, to what he could remember. Part of him wishes that had all been a nightmare, a silly little dream and nothing more. But the mark and slight pain on his face is a reminder that it was all real.

 _I can't believe I was actually falling for a stupid monster like him..._ The human huffs as he turns in bed, pulling up his blankets to shield himself from the world. _It...doesn't matter. He's gone now. I...don't ever have to deal with him ever again._

He tries to remain tough and calm over this, but knows its hurting far more than he's letting on. He had gotten so close and friendly with that stupid alien and it had all ended up with him being in a state of misery. This pain really did just make him want to remain in bed, curled up underneath the sheets for the whole day. And if it weren't for his phone going off, he would have.

The man sighs as he turns over, forcing himself to sit up and reach out to grab it. He's not sure whether he's relieved or not to see the caller ID. _What does Osamu want with me?_ Before he answers the call, he clears his throat, hoping he can sound normal.

"Hello, Osamu?"

"Ryuuji! Thank god you answered," Saginuma replies, sounding relieved. "Are you alright? Tell me what happened."

"Osamu, I'm...alright." He couldn't possibly know about what happened last night anyway, could he? Why did he sound panicked? Maybe he couldn't mask the pain in his voice, and honestly he never had been a master at that. "I'm just tired."

"I doubt thats the reason for the sound of your voice..." Saginuma sighs. "Anyway, I'll be over soon. I have something important I need to speak with you about."

"What? But I'm not ready!" And he wasn't in the mood to see anyone, not even him.

"Ryuuji. You know I hate to demand things of you, but for right now...I have to. I'm making my way over to you now."

~...~

"Ryuuji I-" Saginuma cuts himself off the moment he sees the scratches on Midorikawa's face. His initial panic turning into worry. "Ryuuji, what happened? No, wait, it was Gran, wasn't it?" He growls, a glare aimed at the mark left behind since the alien was nowhere in sight.

"It...was," Midorikawa answers after a moment, placing a hand on his cheek to hide the marks. He still couldn't guess how the other just knew it was from that alien. "If you're looking to punch him or something, you don't have to. Gran is gone."

Saginuma goes quiet for a moment. He wants to just go off on a tangent at how badly he's going to make that alien pay for laying a hand on him, but getting angry isn't going to do either of them any good. "Have you taken care of that wound? I have something for it if you haven't."

"Osamu, it'll heal in time," Midorikawa reassures. It's just a scratch on the surface, but the mark its left him emotionally is something he doubts will heal.

"It's a scratch from an _alien._ Who knows if its infectious or poisonous? Let me at least put some salve on it."

"Okay, okay..." Midorikawa replied, not in the mood to put up much a fight. He walked over with Saginuma into the kitchen, letting the other pull out some of that healing salve he had from his bag (apparently he had come prepared as he had a lot of random medicinal things) and begin to apply it on his wound. The green haired man hissed a bit as it stung.

"I think you'll be okay..." Saginuma said softly, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Why are you here, Osamu?" Midorikawa asks while his hands were off his cheek. "How did you even know this was from him? And why do you have all of...that in your bag?"

"I knew you were going to be hurt, but I didn't know how badly you would be injured," Saginuma admitted while beginning to put a bandage on his cheek before putting his other supplies away. "You don't understand how worried I was for you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Midorikawa replied, shaking his head. "First you knew this was from Gran and now you're saying you _knew_ he was going to hurt me?" And he had let it happen. This definitely had to be a dream or a really bad nightmare.

"Look, if I could prevent this, then you very well know I would have. But, Gran said it was urgent that I tell you nothing about what he was going to do. God, I really wish I did though or was at least here to stop him."

Midorikawa clenched his fists upon hearing that, slowly becoming irritated. "What did he tell you that he couldn't tell me? Please, please, don't tell me you knew about his messed up alien plans." He feels pathetic as tears begin to form at his eyes. He shouldn't be growing so frustrated over this. He doesn't want to. "I don't want to hear about it. He's a terrible creature and I don't care for him any more."

"Ryuuji." Saginuma says his name in a firm tone, waiting for the other to look at him. "Listen to me. All I knew was that Gran was going to plan to make you hate him, despise him. I didn't know how or what methods he was going to use." He lets out a sigh, rubbing his forehead for a moment. "Honestly, that alien should have told you from the start what he was going to do instead of leave you in the dark..."

"Osamu..." Midorikawa rubs his eyes, still pretty confused about what was going on. "Just...tell me what you know."

"I know you hate him right now, but he did it to protect you."

"Protect me? He did nothing but hurt me." _Physically and emotionally._

"If he hadn't had pulled that stunt, whatever it was, Kenzaki would be aiming to end your life about now."

"Wait, what...?"

"I don't know all the details and I really wish that bothersome alien would have told me more." _I should have gotten more information out of him while I could._ "But, he was threatened by that boss of yours. Apparently, he knew that he was an alien all along and made, or forced, a deal upon him. Either he goes with him or he kills you. Of course, he couldn't inform you about this either for some reason."

"It was all...just an act?" Midorikawa asks, going quiet for a moment. "I can't believe it..." He wasn't sure if he could after all that had happened. It all sounded and felt so real. But Saginuma wouldn't lie to him- did Gran lie to Saginuma?

"Whether you do believe it or not, thats up to you. As much as I'd like for you to distance yourself from him...this time I think you should forgive him." Even if he disliked that alien, he couldn't be angry with him for choosing to sacrifice himself rather than put Midorikawa's life in danger. But, he could be angry for having done this to him.

"I don't know...wait," he pauses, a piece of information clicking in his mind. "You said he made a deal with Kenzaki...so then he has him?"

"I would assume so. He has been wanting to get his hands on him all this time."

Midorikawa couldn't help but feel a little sick to that possible truth. His fears of Kenzaki getting his hands on Gran had come true. While he was supposed to be angry at that alien, he was still worried about what may happen to him. There was also the fact that Gran had done all this for him. If that were true, he couldn't let his boss do as he pleased with the alien.

"Then...Then we have to go and get him. I don't trust Kenzaki with him."

"So, you're still going to be good to him after what he did to you?"

"If what you said is true than...yes. Gran may not have been the bad one here."

* * *

a/n: I had intended to update this chapter earlier but got a bit distracted. Anyway, going to try and focus on this fic since there are only a few chapters left~

AlieaGakueanAliens, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, even those parts xD hope you continue to look forward to the remaining ones!


	16. Revelation

(Saturday - Noon)

"Yo! We're here!" Nagumo shouted from outside, once the door had opened he was quick to step inside, as usual.

"We came as soon as we could," Suzuno adds, following right behind Nagumo. It wasn't easy making a quick journey from their place to here, but they had managed due to the urgency. As well as hearing (empty) threats from Saginuma over the phone to get here as soon as possible.

"So, what the hell do you need us for again? Something about Hiroto?" Nagumo asks, his gaze already trying to find that other red head he had become familiar with.

Midorikawa gave a slight nod as he went to stand beside Saginuma. His gazed shifted between those that were now in his home. It took him a moment to gather his words so he could give a proper answer while keeping his emotions at bay.

"Yes, he's...sort of been kidnapped."

"What?!" Suzuno and Nagumo shouted, in sync with each other.

"Before you ask any questions," Saginuma interrupts, seeing as they were both eager to throw in a comment or two about the situation (it was Nagumo who looked as if he were about to spew out the most questions). "Let us explain what we can. Ryuuji?"

"Yes..." The man clears his throat, a bit nervous as to how they would react to the news. "Hiroto...isn't exactly human. And it may seem weird to say this, but he's an alien. I'm sure that you've heard about my boss claiming to have this alien spaceship and is looking for the owner of said spaceship. It just so happens to be Hiroto, or I guess I should say Gran as thats his real name. Some things happened- I'm still not sure how he managed to talk to Gran all this time- and now...he has him."

"That is what we believe. Gran had asked for my assistance before leaving to meet with Kenzaki. Sadly, I could not do much aside from come here once everything had already happened." Saginuma lets out a sigh. "He did an honorable deed, sacrificing himself for Ryuuji's safety. It might be a long shot, but we wanted to know if you two would be willing to help us out."

"That's a lot of information..." Nagumo mutters, scratching his head for a moment. He could hardly believe that Hiroto had been an alien. If the moment weren't so serious, he would have made a comment about how cool that was.

"Hmm..." Suzuno had gone quiet, lost in his thoughts, mulling over what had been said. "You know, I sort of guessed he was one." He points out, causing the others in the room to turn their heads to him and give him a confused and shocked look; meanwhile he acts as if he hadn't said anything strange at all. He merely looks over to Nagumo. "You never figured it out, Haruya?"

"Huh? What?" He shook his head. "How the hell was I supposed to guess that?"

"Wait, Fuusuke, how did you even...consider he was an alien?" Midorikawa asks.

"He gave off a really strange vibe. I can't really put a name to it, but I've seen it before." He pauses for a moment, glancing to Nagumo. "He has to."

Nagumo, for once, doesn't make a comment about it. It takes him a second to understand what Suzuno had been mentioning and he'd rather not say anything on that matter...yet.

"What are you two talking about?" Saginuma asks, his voice growing impatient as the two have now grown quiet after hinting at knowing extraterrestrials. "If you're withholding information about aliens and anything relating to Gran, now is the time to spit it out."

Suzuno lets out a sigh, figuring he would have to be the one to speak for the two. "You see...we sort of have met with other life forms before." He admits while looking to Saginuma and Midorikawa. "It's the reason we're so quiet about our job."

"Yeah. No one's going to believe us if we told them we're working under a crazy guy to find aliens or something like that." Nagumo huffs while rolling his eyes.

"Crazy guy?" Midorikawa asks. "What crazy guy works in our- Kenzaki?" He takes that guess, which is correct as they both nod.

"Yes. I don't know how, but somehow he manages to find other life forms and get them into our atmosphere. We're one of the few who find them and..." Suzuno paused not wanting to continue that bit.

"...conduct experiments on them." But, Nagumo finishes his statement. "It's not really a fun thing to do..."

"But why is he doing that?" Saginuma asks while putting a hand on Midorikawa, noting that his thoughts were getting the better of him, possibly growing even more worried over the now captured alien. "He claims to find an alien for the first time in years and yet he has before? Not to mention that he is not authorized for allowing such things to happen to them. It doesn't make any sense!"

"He said it was to draw him, Gran, out," Suzuno replied. "Other than that, I just know that whatever alien or any life form that isn't human, he wants. He's never given us a direct answer as to _why_ he wants them. The best answer we've gotten out of him was 'it's for scientific purposes'. We've seen him push them to their limits and it is _not_ a pretty sight due to said purposes." He shivers to some memories of grotesque alien experiments. He never really wanted to do such things, but he didn't have much of a choice, neither did Nagumo.

"It gets really gross. So, if he has his hands on Hiroto-"

"Gran," Suzuno corrects.

"-now, then he'll probably be doing the same experiments on him. Guess we would have found out sooner or later he was one if he ended up in Kenzaki's grasp," Nagumo points out.

"Then...we have to go and save him," Midorikawa finally speaks up. "We can't let him do...any of those experiments to him." He would ask what they did, but by the look on their faces, not even they were happy to even mention it. Besides, he had a feeling if he even heard some of the experiments (which he could imagine were like those gore filled horror movies now painted with blue instead of red blood in his mind) he'd feel sick to his stomach.

"You seriously want to go and save that alien?" Nagumo asked. "Shit, we are definitely going to get fired at this rate..." _That might be a good thing at this point._

"Gran means a lot to him. And vice versa I believe," Suzuno comments while looking to Midorikawa. "Besides that, we can help. We know where he is and what he's...probably doing. Depending on when Gran was taken, we should be able to make it in time to stop before anything extreme happens."

"You know, an alien rescue mission does sound pretty cool," Nagumo says with a grin, finding the thought completely amusing. "And I doubt Osamu would let us say no now..."

"You're exactly right on that, Haruya," Saginuma said. "But, before we go, we have to know exactly what we're going to have to deal with and devise a plan."

(Saturday - ?)

The first thing he had seen when his consciousness began to stir was a bright light shining down upon him. Gran had to blink a few times, turn his head so he could adjust to the bright lighting. He tried to raise a hand to help block the light, but found his hand, both of them, being tied down to something. The same with his feet as he tried to lift them up. It seemed that moving was not an option for him at the moment.

While squinting under this light, the alien lifted his head, a pain passing through him as he did (had he been struck there to knock him out? He couldn't remember). From what he was able to see was his body resting upon a metal table, his wrists and ankles were bound with some metal latches that made it impossible to squeeze or even free himself from.

Panic begins to rise and he could feel his heart thumping against his chest, it even sounds like its echoing throughout the room. If he stays calm, all will be fine. He hopes. Gran steadies his breathing, doing his best to remain calm and composed. He had a feeling what was going to happen to him and taking a look around the room only strengthened his guess.

It's not any kind of home, he's quickly able to deduce that. There are cabinets filled with...medicines? Medical supplies, he assumes from his view. There are some posters on the wall with details about the human- alien body (that looked similar to his). There's even a small table beside him, scissors, needles, and other unidentifiable equipment resting upon it. The other parts of the room, which he assumes is similar to a hospital one, he's unable to make out due to it being dimly lit, the only source of light was the one shining down upon him.

Gran fears for the conclusion that he's drawn is true. The alien had been bolted down on an operating table, stuck in an operating room by that vile human. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be around.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

Or perhaps he had thought that too soon.

"It's you..." Gran glares at the man as he walks in, instinctively beginning to try and move under his restraints. Kenzaki is sporting a rather confident, proud smile as he walks over to Gran's side. His eyes are wandering over his body before a hand reaches out and rests on the alien's chest.

"Oh my, someone seems to be frightened," the human remarks, noting how the alien's heartbeat quickens to that. "I'm glad your so similar to humans, makes it easier to tell what your thinking."

"I didn't know I'd be like this for you..." Gran replies, trying to keep a cool composure, even if the other is aware of his current fearful state. "I thought you wanted to show me off to the human world? Put me on display?"

"Show off a great being such as yourself?" He asks in a mocking tone. "No, no, I could never do that. If I show you, an alien, to the world, I'll lose you. Other despicable humans would begin clawing their way, fighting to get you before I could even manage to tie you up like this. Please, anyone who boasts about finding an alien is a fool."

After stating that, he pulls his hand away before grabbing one of the scissors on the table. Gran's eyes widen for a moment before quickly shutting them out of fear. This only amuses the human, causing him to laugh.

"You silly creature. I'm not going to plunge these into you yet." Kenzaki pushes the blade against the fabric of his clothing, though makes sure the blade is fairly close to the alien's skin. Only his clothing is cut, no marks left on the alien.

"You could have just taken it off beforehand..." Gran points out. Though, he doesn't like the idea of lying nude on a table like this for him. Just being tied down here was bad enough.

"Believe me, that thought crossed my mind, but I prefer inducing fear into my aliens." The man hums as he continues to snip away at whatever clothing he can. Already his shirt had been cut open, revealing the alien's bare chest. "It never ceases to surprise me how human your kind is. So alike on the outside, yet so different on the inside."

"What do you mean by that?" Gran asks warily, trying to look at the human rather than his handiwork. "You...You've never seen one of my people before."

"On the contrary, I have." He points over to a poster, one with details of his alien kind (no wonder it resembled his). "I'd be willing to show you my notes, but I can't let you go free. Nor do I want to ruin the surprise I have in store for you."

"Wait, you have seen them...and done this before?"

"I have, many times actually. Your people aren't all that smart," he boasts with a chuckle. "Not a single one of you have managed to stop my signal from temporarily shutting down your ships. Who knew alien technology could be so easily penetrated?"

"You're the reason I crashed..." Gran's eyes widen to that, his mind going back to when he had passed by this planet. No wonder he had loss control of his ship unexpectedly. It was all thanks to him.

"Looks like you can put things together." He lets out a sigh, setting his scissors aside after cutting into a part of Gran's pants. "I would have had you sooner if that cursed boy hadn't gotten to you beforehand. You're lucky I kept away for so long. I would have thought Ryuuji would have thrown you out in fear that a hostile alien may have killed him." Kenzaki shrugs. "Oh well, I should consider myself lucky. You were kept close to me instead of running away."

"Don't speak of him like that..." The alien glares at him. "Aren't you going to keep your word?"

"I'm not going to kill him, that should be good enough for you. Getting rid of humans are much more difficult and time consuming than you think. But, it truly is a shame I can't say the same for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You aliens always ask so many questions. I suppose I should give you an answer. You see...I need something from inside you. Your kind from Eclissus have a unique ability. One that I have learned is quite rare and that you posses." He waits for the other to fill it in and lets out an aggravated sigh when he doesn't. "You're healing ability. I've only encountered one other that was able to do so. I looked inside her and oh, it was a gold mine. There was a unique organ inside of her, the one that radiated with life. I just had to take it from her and keep it for myself, see if I could apply that same ability to myself and more. I won't bore you with the details on what I did, but I'm sure you know what happened to her from such a procedure."

"You monster..." _She died._

"Yes, it was very...unfortunate that she did not survive. Nor did the others, but they were worthless to me. I was looking forward to having more of the same, yet each alien was a failure. Until you came along."

"Why do you want it? You can't use it." How could a human use an alien organ? Not even he knew that it could be altered in some other way, then again those of his planets never tried to dissect each other for such power.

"Actually, I can. It just takes a bit of science to take whats yours and adjust it to mine. With the last one, I made a serum that replicated your healing abilities. It didn't last long, sadly. But the effects were the same as yours, or so I believe. This time, I've decided, I'll try a different method. One that will be more permanent and perhaps even grant me more life."

Gran just has a disgusted look on his face to Kenzaki's eerie smile. "How do you know it'll work if you've never done this new...procedure before?"

"Oh, perhaps it will, perhaps it won't. I'll find a way, don't worry, your ability will be put to good use." The man chuckles before beginning to fiddle with his tools on the table. "Enough talk, I believe it's time for me to take what is rightfully mine."

* * *

a/n: I hope this chapter came out alright;; I was a little worried with the dialogue in both sections, but anyway finally the Chaos duo's jobs were revealed! hope that was a surprise~


	17. Rescue

(Saturday - Late Afternoon)

"Wait, why are we going to the office?" Midorikawa asked as the four of them were making their way towards that too familiar building. The last place he was expecting to head to today would be the place he worked.

"You're not going to tell me that all this time, that man has been conducting experiments with aliens right underneath our noses?" Saginuma asks, frustration clear in his voice while it also displayed on his face. He couldn't believe how close he was all this time and managed to hide his dark deeds without anyone picking up on them.

"Yeah, pretty much. But like, way in the basement levels," Nagumo answers casually. "It's all off limits to everyone who doesn't know about this kinda thing."

"To hide a tree, use a forest, as they say..." Midorikawa mutters under his breath. It did seem like a good idea. No one would have guessed to look here for alien experimentation. He would have expected a completely different and private lab. Perhaps that was a bit too much for Kenzaki? Either way, that's none of his concern.

"Anyway," Suzuno stops at the entrance, turning to the other three. "You two," he points at Saginuma and Midorikawa, "better stick close to us. We're going to have to be as stealthy as possible."

"Or at least you two are. We can get away with being here on business or whatever." Nagumo shrugs. He wasn't too stressed about this situation. He had confidence that they'd all be fine.

"You know, that won't work if they spot _our friends_ hanging around nearby," Suzuno pointed out before sighing. "No matter what, we're going to try and get you two to the operating lab. That's where Gran should be. We'll try to distract Kenzaki and give you enough time to get Gran out of there."

"You don't think he's going to find it weird you two are coming in today?" Saginuma asks. "And how are you both going to grab his attention?"

"Easy. We'll just fight about something or tell him something is wrong in another room," Nagumo answered. "It's not that hard to lie about whatever and get him out of that room. Trust us on this. Hm. Maybe we should mess around in his office or something to make it believable."

"We'll figure that out, it depends who else is there," Suzuno replied. "Other than that, stay close and hide when we tell you to. We might just be able to pull this off..."

~...~

Entering the building was far too easy. The four of them could act as if they were here on some business, forgot something from the previous day, any sort of lie that could be told that gave them a reason to return here. As for Saginuma (as this wasn't his department even if he did make the occasional visit), no one would question why he was tagging along when he shot a glare at them.

The next part was a little tricky. They had to wait for the off-limits sections to be clear and free of any personnel wandering around today. While there weren't too many, the amount that continued to use the elevator they needed, the one that would grant them access to the lower and alien experimenting levels, always seemed to have someone passing by. Their wait had to be patient, but eventually they had all managed to slip past another employee and close the doors before anyone could see them.

"That was close..." Midorikawa sighed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. Trying to be sneaky had been driving him crazy. The fear of being caught was not something he enjoyed feeling. This thrill feeling, he'd never understand how people would want more of it. He really could never get use to doing this on a daily basis.

"Guess what? It gets worse now." Nagumo rolls his eyes as he makes that comment.

"Haruya!" Saginuma hisses at him, knowing that comment wouldn't do any good for Midorikawa, who simply looks down after hearing that comment. "Focus on the mission and don't say anything like that."

"Get behind us and get ready to move," Suzuno states as he's keeping an eye on their descent. He also didn't want an argument to explode and grab anyone's attention (he's certain Saginuma could calm himself but not Nagumo). After the elevator had reached the initial bottom level, there was a pause before it began to drop down another level, the lights going dim during this descent.

Suzuno motioned for Midorikawa and Saginuma to squish against the walls, try and make themselves be invisible to anyone who may be passing by. When the elevator doors open, a sigh was released. While they revealed an unknown corridor to two of them, it also revealed that no one else was round for the time being.

"You guys are okay," he says in a hushed voice before peeking his head out and looking down the hallways. "It's time for us to go."

They don't hesitate to move quickly, the two of them trying to use the dim lights to their advantage while Suzuno and Nagumo were able to spot out clear paths for them all. They had nearly been caught due to a noise being made by Midorikawa, but thankfully no one really bothered too much to investigate it.

"Alright, there it is," Suzuno motions to the double doors, that were a bit darker than the wall surrounding them. "We'll go and get Kenzaki out of there while you get Gran out as fast as possible."

"Wait, what are you going to do if he finds out that you're a distraction?" Midorikawa asks, worried for their safety.

"Oh please, he won't know a thing," Nagumo answers. "We'll just get him to follow us and then meet you around the elevator. It'll be absolutely no problem." _As if he'd suspect us. Ha!_

"If you're going to set this plan in motion, I suggest doing it now," Saginuma says, lightly pushing the two forward before hiding behind the closest wall with Midorikawa. "We don't have any time to waste."

Nagumo just rolls his eyes to that before looking ahead. This admittedly was a bit nerve-wracking, but he would never dare to show his nerves. Suzuno was a bit on edge, his body going tense to this, but seemed to act natural. After they had both settled down, the two looked to each other and then opened the door without a word.

Midorikawa was peeking from their current location, trying to see if he could hear anything, some sort of fight the two were performing or whatever they were doing to catch Kenzaki's attention, but there was nothing. The only guess he could make was that room had been soundproofed.

"You think they're alright?" He asked quietly.

"I do hope so..." Saginuma responds, eyes focusing on the door, though occasionally glancing elsewhere to see if they would need to move from another employee wandering around. After a moment longer, the doors began to screech open. Saginuma quickly pulled Midorikawa back so they would not be caught.

As the doors open, the halls were filled with Suzuno and Nagumo's bickering, as well as Kenzaki's orders to get them to go quiet. Which worked momentarily. Eventually they would strike it up again. It was hard to believe that was all staged (maybe it wasn't). Their voices were ringing throughout the halls as they were leading Kenzaki elsewhere, eventually their voices begin to sound like nothing more than a whisper. When the halls were silent again, it was a sign that they had managed to get him away.

Saginuma was quick to move, going to the doors and opening them, trying not to make any creaks as they do. "Come on, Ryuuji, let's go. You help him out, I'll keep watch," he says while ushering the other inside the lab.

Midorikawa nods, quickly stepping inside and waits for the other to keep the door slightly ajar. His gaze unwillingly drifts around the room, feeling a little sick to the non human pictures and various medical supplies lying around here. Suddenly, he lets out a gasp.

"Gran!" He shouts after his eyes had fallen to the center of the room. Midorikawa goes to the alien's side a hand is placed over his mouth to the sight. The alien's clothes had been ripped apart, some of the cloth still lingering but useless at this point, the only thing that still seemed to be uncut were his boxers. But, that wasn't what had shocked the human. The alien was covered in cuts, gashes, mainly around his chest and abdomen, his blue blood oozing out from these injuries and pouring onto the table he was lying on.

"Ryuuji...?" Gran blinks and narrows his eyes while looking to the human. He had thought this was a dream, at least the part when he had heard the two familiar voices drag Kenzaki away. And now this human was here to (and the last human he was familiar with probably was to as he had heard his voice as well). "What are you doing here...?" He asks in a quiet tone. "If that man sees you-" Gran stops, reminding himself that he should be playing the role of a mean alien instead of this worried one. "-you...don't belong here." Sadly, he didn't have the strength in him to be as cruel as he was the previous night.

"Gran..." Midorikawa frowns as he hears that, noting how hard it was for the alien to try and sound threatening. His empty threats don't stop him as he tries to find a way to unlock the restraints of this table. "Saginuma told me why you did that. Though he still doesn't know everything." There's an annoyed huff that escapes Saginuma to the mention of him. "Is it...true? You were told to hurt me and leave?"

"Yes..." The alien sighs as he looks away from the other. "I didn't want to, but I didn't want that man to kill you either. I deserve what he's doing to me for harming you..." His gaze shifts back to the human, eyeing the bandage on his cheek that covered the mark he left on him. That was his fault and it was a reminder of what he had done.

"No, you don't. Don't ever say you deserve this kind of treatment. You did it to protect me. You wouldn't have if you were given a better choice." Midorikawa's voice is stern, almost resembling Saginuma's, but it quickly softens. "Anyway, we can talk later. First things first, we have to get you out of here." Midorikawa began trying to press his fingers against the table, hoping there'd be a switch to free him. Luckily enough, he had found controls to the table and pushed a button that had undid the restraints.

"What was he doing to you...?" Midorikawa asks while helping the alien sit up. Gran was wincing in pain, trying to press against some of the more open and deeper wounds on his chest. The bleeding didn't look like it would stop any time soon, but he could try and keep them from widening, apply some pressure to help with his quick alien recovery speed.

"Trying to dissect me...I think he wanted to study me a little first before doing too much." _And taking my ability along with my life._ He shook his head to the thought. It still unsettled him and wasn't something he wanted on his mind for now. "Let's go."

"Are you two done?" Saginuma asks, growing impatient (it's more out of worry than anything). "We don't have time to spare on explanations and catching up. Speak with each other as we escort him out."

"Yeah, we're ready to go," Midorikawa answers, holding onto Gran as he steadies himself when his feet hit the floor. The alien shrugs off the useless pieces of clothing, not seeing the point in having them on now. "You'll be fine, won't you?"

"Yes, it'll all heal in time." Admittedly, his wound from crash landing was worse than this. There were just more covering his body, making it look far worse. At least he was still conscious. "Are you sure you want to escape with me?"

"Yes, he's sure," Saginuma answers for Midorikawa. "If he wasn't, then we wouldn't be here. Now come on, we have to get out of here. _Now._ "

With a nod, Midorikawa stays beside Gran, a hand going around the alien's waist while leading him out of this room, trying to move as quickly as possible with the injured alien. The three of them manage to leave the operating room, heading back to where they came. All they needed to do was get to the elevator that brought them to this level and leave.

"Those two should have been back by now..." Saginuma mutters while glancing around. It was unlike those two to simply disappear. As much as he didn't want to leave Midorikawa alone, he couldn't abandon the other two either. "Will you be fine on your own, Ryuuji?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay...but what about you? Are you going to go and look for them on your own?" Midorikawa asks before biting his lower lip. "What if-"

"Nothing bad will happen, Ryuuji," he reassures. "I just want to make sure they're not in too much trouble or being assigned to work for being here. We'll meet you by the entrance, alright?"

"Okay...be careful..." Midorikawa watches Saginuma head off, leaving him with Gran.

The alien puts a hand on the human's back, gently rubbing it. He even tries to force a smile through this pain. "He'll be okay."

"Thanks, Gran..." Midorikawa smiles slightly to the act of encouragement. But he doesn't relish in it for long. He leads the alien to the elevator, managing to input the necessary codes to lead them back up to the main level. Midorikawa has to admit that it is refreshing to be out of that area and returning to a more familiar one.

"Come on, we can wait by the doors," Midorikawa says softly, helping Gran over to the area. They would just have to sit down there and wait. Hopefully no one would pass by and question Gran's state. They could play it off somehow, couldn't they? "We're almost-"

"Now, where do you two think you're going?"

Midorikawa and Gran both instantly freeze upon hearing that voice. It was one neither had been expecting to hear, not now or ever again. It was one they had both been dreading. The human now clutches onto the alien as he knows who spoke.

"K-Kenzaki?" Midorikawa sputters out, slowly turning around as he looks to see his boss, who is standing a few feet away with arms crossed, eyes set on them. "I-I, umm..."

"You didn't think you could leave with my specimen, now did you, Ryuuji?" Kenzaki asks, a hand brushing against his hip, pushing back his suit jacket to reveal a holster and a gun resting within it. "Why don't you release the alien and no one has to get hurt."

Gran glares at the human and this threat of his. Even though he's weak, he forces himself away from Midorikawa to stand in front of him. That human wouldn't hurt his specimen, would he? The alien wouldn't let him. "Don't threaten Ryuuji."

"Gran!" Midorikawa shouts, a hand grabbing onto the alien's arm. He urges the alien to move but he surprisingly doesn't budge.

"Oh, I don't think you're in a position to disobey me. Look at you, you can hardly even stand. It doesn't help that you're practically dripping with your disgusting blood." He motions to the drops of blue leading up to the alien.

"I don't want you to hurt him," Gran states, clenching his fists. Even if he wasn't the violent type, this human was one of the few that could truly rile up his anger.

"I think its a little too late now. You see, he knows about me and what I really do. So does that annoying friend of his to. I should have known not to trust those two imbeciles for too long. They never were the greatest at understanding my line of thought." _They really could never appreciate aliens like I did._

"Wait...what did you do with them?" Midorikawa asks, already fearing for the worst.

"Oh, simply knocked them out for now. I'm going to run some tests on them once I get my alien back," he replies so casually as if lives weren't on the line. "Come now, alien, I don't have all day and neither do you."

"Let Ryuuji and his friends go and I'll return to you," Gran negotiates, or tries to.

"You're not in the position to make demands, alien." Kenzaki glares at him, his hands resting on his hips, the one closer to the gun has a finger tapping against it. "If you don't come with me, I _will_ kill those annoying humans."

That wasn't what he wanted, it wasn't what either of them wanted. Gran glances back to Midorikawa, seeing the fear on his face. It hurts as he's reminded of the previous night. He doesn't want to hurt him, but he can't risk his friends' lives. "I'm...sorry, Ryuuji..." Gran mutters before beginning step forward, although he's stopped by the human's lingering grip.

"You don't have to go with him. We can go back and save them! We don't have to hand you over to!" They had come here to rescue him and losing him (for a second time) seemed worthless, but so did losing all of his friends. There just has to be a way for them to all get out of here fine, right? No one had to be loss to that devilish man.

"No, Ryuuji, you cannot lose your friends," Gran replied, forcing the other's hands off him. "They are important to you. You should never choose me over them." As he says that, he begins to take a few stumbling steps away from him. He really didn't want to give himself up to this human, but what else could he do?

"But...you're going to die, Gran..." Midorikawa muttered. Was he going to lose everyone here and now? No, no, he couldn't! Where there's a will, there's a way! And he was definitely going to find it. He just had to think of something!

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that echoed throughout the room before it all fell silent once again. A sharp stinging pain in Midorikawa's abdomen slowly followed. He could hear Gran shout, calling out his name, returning back to him, but his attention was drawn to the pain in his body. It was beginning to hurt more and more for some reason. As he slowly glanced down, he could see red beginning to dye his shirt, mainly the area around his stomach.

"Wha...?" His voice seems foreign to him, the world seems to slow down. He has managed to process what has happened. He had been shot. This wasn't a dream. It was real. Blood was beginning to pour out of him from this wound and the only thing he could do is push a hand against it. His breathing began to quicken and he even began to feel so weak. He'd never lost so much blood before or even experience a pain like this. His mind was going blank at what he should be doing to stop this.

"Ryuuji!" Again, Gran shouts his name and dashes to his side, managing to catch the human before his legs had given out. "Ryuuji!" He holds onto the human tightly, keeping him in his arms before glaring at Kenzaki. "Why did you do this to him?!"

"He was beginning to annoy me. And I saw the look in his eyes, he was not going to give up until he got you and his friends back. I couldn't have that." Kenzaki states simply. "It's better this way. Well, for me it is."

"You monster..." He growls to Kenzaki before beginning to slowly and gently put Midorikawa to the ground. He couldn't keep holding onto him for long himself and he needed the other to lie down for the moment. "Ryuuji, you'll be okay, I promise you will." The alien says in a soothing tone, it's a miracle that he's managing to remain calm, though he's far more scared than he's letting on. He couldn't make things worse for him, not now.

"Gran..." Midorikawa speaks, voice cracking as tears are welling his eyes. He's afraid of what's happening to him. "Please..." He reaches out to hold onto Gran's hand tightly, as tightly as he could with his fading strength. "I don't..." _Want to die. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose anyone._ "I'm so s-scared..." And he doesn't think he could hang on for so long, which just made things even more frightening. He can only hear Gran's voice and tries to focus on that, even just keeping his eyes on the alien. The pain hurts more than he could ever imagine, but he just continues to let Gran be his focus. Maybe he can drown out the pain this way. And it does begin to feel like it's disappearing, but so does everything else.

"You'll be okay..." Gran repeated over and over, hoping that would help. He lets go of his hand and begins to move the human's clothing. He wanted a clear view of the wound before placing his hand on it, being gentle before focusing his energy there. What felt like warmth was being sent to the other's wound in an attempt to heal the other, who had now seemed to pass out. The alien wasn't sure if he had the energy to completely heal Midorikawa, but he was going to do all that he could to keep him alive.

"How cute. You're trying to save his life?" Kenzaki chuckles. "You know I can just shoot him once more, end it all." And then he could see just how far that healing ability could go. Would it be able to resurrect the dead or not? Would he be able to surpass death with such an ability? So many questions, yet there was only one way to find out...

"Don't you dare, Kenzaki," Saginuma hissed as he came up from behind, instantly grabbing the man's hand and pulling it back, forcing him to drop his weapon.

"You! How the hell are you awake!" Kenzaki shouted, trying to fight in his grasp. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Did you seriously think you could knock us out?" Nagumo asks with a grin, stepping over to him and helping Saginuma hold him down, taking his other arm and holding it behind his back. "We know how to fool people and get out of ropes. Well, me and frosty over here." He let out a proud chuckle, having fun at twisting this man's arm.

"Don't call me that." Suzuno glared at Nagumo before keeping it on Kenzaki. Though he glanced over to the gun lying on the ground, grabbing it to make sure the other wouldn't get his hands on it again. "You're not getting out of this one."

"We have some helping coming on our way. Some I'm certain you would just _love_ to see right now. Especially since they will be more than willing to send you to hell," Saginuma adds, sounding threatening due to his flaming anger. He would do more to this man if allowed. And he's really hoping he can.

"You bastards..." Kenzaki growls, still wiggling around in their grip. He didn't want to give up, but this time, it didn't look like he could fight back against these two.

"Fuusuke! Ryuuji, now!" Saginuma shouts. He wished he could be beside Midorikawa right now, but this is the second best thing he can do for him, making sure this man doesn't harm him or anyone else.

"Gran," Suzuno speaks as he goes over to the alien's side, frowning at the sight of the blood on Midorikawa. He gently takes Midorikawa's hand, trying to feel for a pulse. It's there but weak. "Is he going to be okay?" He asks while glancing to the hand resting above Midorikawa's wound. "What are you doing?"

"I'm...trying to heal him..." Gran answers, which is difficult as he's trying to focus on healing more than anything. "I don't know how much longer I can do this for..." It was draining him more than anything else he had healed. Then again, this was his first time trying to close a wound like this on a more complex species. "But I will not let him die...I will promise you all that..."

Suzuno didn't know what to say. He did believe Gran and maybe, just maybe, he really would keep Midorikawa alive. While he had no clue how this healing thing worked, could he put his faith in this alien? "Help is on the way...don't worry." He's not sure if that would be reassuring to him or not. Maybe he's just reassuring himself to. Either way, he's relieved to hear some approaching vehicles. Their help wasn't too far away now.

* * *

a/n: I didn't think this chapter would be this long but wow there's a lot in it. Sorry that its super...tense? Next chapter will be not so tense. Aliea-HaruFuu-Gakuen, I'm good and I see you changed your username! Yeah, Kenzaki is a bad dude I hope I made him bad (and creepy) enough in this fic.


	18. Recovery

(Tuesday - Afternoon)

He could have sworn that he was a goner, that everything was over. His life had come to an abrupt end because of his alien obsessed boss. He remembered that alien (how could he forget him?), that was the last image that was in his mind before everything had gone completely dark.

And yet, Midorikawa finds himself dreaming, breathing- he's alive. Whatever that dream may be, he can't recall it. Not a good one he can guess or maybe not even a dream at all. There's a pain near his stomach; that's what had caused him to wake as he had begun to shift around in bed.

Slowly, his eyes opened, black hues gazing around an unfamiliar room. No, it's familiar, just not a place he had gone to so often. Normally he's never the one taking up the bed in a hospital, usually he's just the visitor. After knowing where he was, his mind reels back to before he had lost consciousness. His heart beat begins to quicken and he couldn't help but wonder- _How am I still alive?_

Carefully, he begins to move the covers off him, revealing that he was wearing a light blue patient's gown. He hesitated on whether or not he should even move this clothing. If he saw his near fatal injury, what would he do? He did feel that there was some bandage wrapped around the area and if he applied too much pressure on it or moved to suddenly, pain would strike. Not wanting to test his ability to not be grossed out, the man simply pulled the covers back over him.

A sigh escapes him as he settles back down into bed. For a moment, he's calm but worry over his friends, alien, and boss strike (there's more worry for his friends than his boss if he had to admit). The last thing he could clearly recall was Gran being by his side as his life was draining from him, then nothing. There were voices calling out to him, but Midorikawa wasn't sure if those had been real or him simply dreaming them up.

"You're awake, Ryuuji?" An unfamiliar voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Midorikawa is greeted to the sight of a man in a white coat with a clipboard in hand; he assumes this is his assigned doctor.

"Y-Yes," Midorikawa answers, his throat feeling a bit dry. "I just woke up..."

"I guess I came at a good time then," the other man comments as he walks to Midorikawa's bedside. His gaze shifts between the patient and the machines nearby. "How are you feeling? Fine? Is anything hurting?"

"No...my, umm...injury hurts a bit when I move. Is that natural?"

"Yes, it'll be like that for a few days, but I can assure you that aside from that pain there is nothing to worry about."

That was a reassuring answer. He didn't want to jump to conclusions about his injury, end up worrying more than he should while he was in this state. "May I ask...what exactly happened to me?"

"I didn't want to give you the information so soon..." The doctor hesitates for a moment. "You're bound to find out anyway. But, first, do you remember what happened to you? Anything at all?" Midorikawa nods, signaling him to continue. "Alright then. The bullet had pierced into your body, you lost a lot of blood but the bullet was successfully removed. The wound will be healing up slowly, but we can talk more on that before your initial release. I'll have to give you more details on how to care for it and return for check ups. Although, I have to admit, you are a lucky person. Not everyone can survive a shot like that. The bullet just barely managed to pass by your organs. It's not everyday this happens, someone managing to live through a fatal accident."

Midorikawa listened to the doctor speak, trying to figure out just how that happened. Was he really that lucky to survive something so fatal? Or nearly fatal. A hand unconsciously passed over his wound, resting over it for a moment. "So...I'll really be okay?"

"Yes, you will be. If you want anything more in-depth, I advise saving that for later," the doctor replied before checking the machines one final time, writing some notes down before looking to him. "It's good to see that you're recovering and in a good state. Ah, before I do go. You've been having some frequent visitors. Should they be allowed to come and see you now that you're awake?"

"Visitors?" _Could it be them?_ "Yes, any visitors are fine."

"Alright. I'll let the one here come see you then. He'll be in shortly."

With a warm smile, the doctor had left. Not long after a familiar face was seen standing outside the door, hesitating to come in. After a brief moment, he had made his way into Midorikawa's room.

"Gran..." Midorikawa's eyes widened as they met with the alien's. "You're...You're okay? And here? How?" If he wasn't bound to this bed by his injury, he would have already made a dash to go and embrace the alien, just wanting to make sure he was real and this wasn't a dream. Although forcing himself to sit up was a mistake that caused him some pain. "Wait, do they know about you? And your injuries?"

The alien gave a light chuckle to his questions, making his way to the visitor's seat beside his bed. Even though Midorikawa was the one in bed, the human still worried over the alien it seemed. "No, they don't know about me and I did heal up to. I managed to avoid questioning thanks to your friends."

"You mean-?"

"Haruya, Fuusuke, and Osamu." Gran listed off their names with a smile. "And another one you hadn't introduced me to. I think Hitomiko was her name? She helped us all greatly."

"Hitomiko...?" That was a name he wasn't expecting to hear at all. "She helped you to? How? Wait." The human paused for a moment, letting himself sink back into the bed and relax. A hand was raised to rub his temples. "I'm asking too many questions..." And that probably wasn't a good thing, at least not so soon.

"You are, but its fine." Gran smiles to him, reaching out a hand and taking Midorikawa's in his. "I can answer them for you. Unless if you would like to rest. The other human did say not to overload you with information, that it would be bad for your health..."

"I think I can handle it," Midorikawa answered, glancing down to their hands and squeezing Gran's. Being able to touch him like this, it was a reassuring sign. Good to know that he was real and this wasn't a hallucination. "But please tell me everyone is alright? Nothing...bad happened to them?"

"They are all fine and they will come to see you soon to. But they are dealing with legal stuff currently." He wasn't quite sure what they had to deal with actually. They had used unfamiliar terms around him, stuff about their jobs, something about putting Kenzaki away, all while trying to be top secret. That sort of talk had left the alien in the dark about what was going on in their conversation. Not that he really minded.

"Thank goodness..." Midorikawa let out a relieved sigh. "Okay then, tell me what happened after I..." _Nearly died._ "...passed out."

"I don't know if you were awake or semi-aware, but the others had come to our rescue. They managed to stop Kenzaki from further harming you. Osamu and Haruya managed to keep him in place while Fuusuke also tried to help care for you. I was...doing my best to keep you alive," he shyly admitted. "I think I may have frightened him a little when he saw me healing your wound, but according to them, they don't think you would have made it otherwise."

Gran pauses for a moment, those teal orbs gazing over to the human's covered wound. Initially, he hadn't wanted to boast about what he had done, the human doctors here also had a part to play in his recovery. "After a while, Hitomiko and some others came by. I cannot tell you the specifics, but what I recall is her ordering Kenzaki to be arrested and you to be taken to the hospital. There was something about investigating the building, but once they took you away...I sort of fell unconscious. I guess I used up too much energy to try and save you." _And I don't regret it._

"When I woke up, Hitomiko was the one who spoke to me. She reassured me that everything fine. You were being taken cared for, Kenzaki wouldn't be after me, the others were alright, and I would be in safe hands. She did end up asking me a few questions, which I believe were helpful. Were you aware that she was trying to find something out about Kenzaki? She mentioned something about wanting to get him out of the company for years." And how he was just suspicious, always making private orders under her nose or dodging questions. Now she had learned why and had proof for it.

Midorikawa shakes his head. "No...I knew she didn't really like him, but that's about it." Not even he could recall a moment when Hitomiko was looking deeper for something on Kenzaki, then again he hardly saw her these days.

"Hmm...maybe it was a secret thing?" Gran asks more to himself. "I'm not so sure. I guess that can be figured out later. Although, I must say she is a kind human. Like you, she offered for me to stay with her, but...I had to decline."

"Then who did you stay with?" Midorikawa asked. He figured if not with her, than one of the others he knew. "Or did you stay back at my place?"

"Ah..." Gran went quiet for a moment. "I didn't stay with anyone. I waited here for you."

Midorikawa's eyes went wide for a moment, simply staring at the alien. He could hardly believe that he had decided to stay here, in an unfamiliar place for him to wake up. "Gran..." Midorikawa felt so touched, tears poking at the edge of his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was going to get emotional over this. "You're the best." _You saved my life. You stood by my side all this time._ He squeezed the alien's hand as tightly as he could. That dark image of Gran he had met with a few nights ago disappeared in his mind. That wasn't him, it never was.

"I am not the best..." The alien spoke softly. "I did a terrible thing to you...Osamu told me how hurt you were and I..." _Could never apologize enough._

"You're an idiot," Midorikawa said, surprising the alien. It wasn't in a harsh tone though which was a little confusing. "I forgive you for doing that. Besides, you did it for me in the end. You only had good intentions."

"I know, but I-"

"Gran?" Midorikawa smiled at him. "I'm not going to hold that against you. I never will. Please, know that I don't hate you at all. And don't beat yourself up over that."

"You don't?" Gran was surprised, but that look quickly left his face, now appearing relieved. "I'm glad you don't hate me. You made my experience here on this planet the best I've ever had. I wouldn't want such a kind human to dislike me." _I just wish I could make it up to you. You'll probably say I don't have to, but I never want you to go through that again._

"I did what I could, you know?" Although he still had plenty of questions to ask, he was content with his answers for now. It was best not to take in so much information upon waking up. Besides, he was happy that Gran and his friends were alright. Everything was going to be okay. They would be okay. And the human dared to think he could tell the alien more, or at least just hint at his feelings towards the other now. "Gran, I-"

"Holy shit, he is awake!"

"Shut up, Haruya! This is a hospital! You have to be quiet."

Before Midorikawa could continue, he had nearly jumped upon hearing those two voices. Suzuno and Nagumo were at the door though quickly made their way in, standing on the bedside opposite of Gran, eyes focused on their friend bound to the bed.

"It's so good to see you awake, Ryuuji," Suzuno said, a soft sigh escaping him. "Sorry for no get well soon gift. We practically ran over here when we heard you woke up."

"Don't worry, we'll get you something super cool when you get out of here though," Nagumo said with a grin, giving him a thumbs up to.

"Thanks you two, but you don't have to," Midorikawa said, though notes the lack of someone who would have came in pouring with more worried questions than the doctor. "Is Osamu not with you?"

"No, he's busy doing some work with Hitomiko. Finishing up some stuff about that asshole," Nagumo answered, well aware that he would have probably burst in here before they would have. He's sort of glad Saginmua wasn't around, they'd be hearing nothing but self care tips from him and more about Midorikawa's wound. "Anyway, apparently we're not supposed to talk about that jerk right now."

"You're right. We just want to make sure you're alright. And you to, Gran." Suzuno looks over to the alien, about to ask if he was alright but then notes their little hand holding. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Of course not," Gran answers, unaware of what Suzuno was implying. "We were just talking."

But, Midorikawa is aware of what he had meant, though doesn't want to pull his hand away from Gran's. "N-No...just talking. Anyway, it's good to see you both." _And good to see that you're okay._

"You missed us, didn't you?" Nagumo asks as he puts an arm around Suzuno with a grin, the silver haired one lightly blushing. "Well now we're here to stay until that old fart kicks us out."

"And that'll be soon if you don't keep your voice down," Suzuno comments while looking to the red head beside him. "But as he said, now that you're awake, we'll be around. Anything you need, we'll help with."

"I really hope I'm not here for long, but I'll be happy with you guys visiting." Midorikawa smiles to that, looking at the three here with him. He felt so relieved that nothing had gone wrong (well, terribly wrong, things could have been worse). Part of him just wanted to cry. Everyone really was okay. This was all real and not a dream. How many times would he have to replay that in his mind, he could only guess.

"Ryuuji?" Hearing Gran call his name, the human immediately turns to him.

"Hm?"

"You alright, dude?" Nagumo asks with a worried expression.

Midorikawa looks confused for a moment before noting his watery vision. He raises his free hand, wiping underneath his eyes. Guess that part of him that wanted to cry was peeking through. He hadn't even been aware of the tears forming.

"Oh, sorry..." Midorikawa gives a nervous laugh while trying to wipe off any remaining tears. "I guess I'm just...really happy we're all okay. We managed to go and save Gran and get out. We didn't lose anyone..."

"Yeah, we're all glad you're okay," Suzuno said, putting a hand on Midorikawa's shoulder. "You should have seen Haruya trying not to cry earlier."

"I was not crying!" Nagumo defended. "You were bawling more anyway!"

"H-Hey!" Suzuno pouted, about to throw a comeback his way before he was interrupted.

"They both were tearing up," Gran says with a smile and in such an innocent way. It was hard to believe he was stating a fact and not trying to anger them, although his comment had that affect anyway.

"No! You were unconscious you don't get to say that!" Nagumo hissed. Suzuno threw in a comment to back Nagumo up. Gran was unaware of why he was being accused for simply stating the truth. And Midorikawa laughed to the scene before him. It felt good to be alive and experiencing this once more.


	19. Goodbye

(Friday - Evening)

Midorikawa had no idea why he was so nervous to see Hitomiko. She was like a big sister to him, to most of those who had been to the orphanage, so he should feel comfortable around her. Maybe it was because his recovery was still in process, sometimes his stomach just had a weird feeling, almost as if it were churning on the spot. That could be a reason to this unsettling feeling that was beginning to form in his stomach. Or perhaps it was due to this meeting being about what had happened about a week ago.

It would involve Gran, that much he knew, but it would also involve talk of Kenzaki. He had yet to get used to talking about that man as it usually caused an image of him with a gun to flash in his mind every time. The green haired man shuttered at the thought, shaking his head to get rid of the memory.

Hitomiko had called to meet with her in their old home, or part of it. The Kira family house was connected to the orphanage, set behind it. The children were allowed to enter every now and then, restricted to certain rooms (mainly the living room area and the kitchen on certain occasions, the rest was made private for the family). Midorikawa passed by a couple of children on his way to the appointed spot, sporting a smile to those that waved to him.

"Hitomiko?" Midorikawa knocked on the door before pushing it slightly, waiting for a response from her before he could step in further.

"Come in, Ryuuji," she answers. The male then enters the small office like room. He recalled seeing her father in here before, usually getting work done when he couldn't elsewhere. Now she had taken his place, sitting in his seat behind his- her desk.

"It's good to see you, Hitomiko," Midorikawa said as he shut the door. "I'm glad to see you for something...not related to work..." For once, he didn't have papers in his hand nor limited time to speak with her. While it should have been refreshing, this was going to be a more serious conversation and he knew it, they both did.

"The same goes for me." There's a small smile that forms but is quickly brushed aside. "Although, I do hate to tell you this does so happen to be work related."

Midorikawa let out a sigh, shoulders slumping down slightly. "I know, but at least we can do it at our own pace..."

"As you know, Kenzaki's division is no longer going to be operational. While we do intend to eventually put it back into motion with someone more...responsible," _and not chosen by my father_ , "for the time being, that does mean you do not have a job."

"I'm aware of that..." He wanted to ask for help, something temporary, but could he? Midorikawa felt that he caused enough trouble. Waiting around for his old job probably wasn't the best thing to do either. "Is there-"

"So, I hope you don't mind the transfer to come and work under me instead."

"Wait, what?" Midorikawa blinked, it was as if she had read his mind. Well, not exactly but she was offering him a chance to work. "I mean, thank you for the offer and of course I'll take it, but...no, I should ask what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Well, you were Kenzaki's secretary before. I never thought I would say anything to praise that man, but he hardly ever complained about your work. You were a great secretary, although I don't think I needed him to tell me that," she answered. The woman was well aware of his hardworking and diligent habits.

He wasn't so sure if that sort of...praise was good from his ex-boss. Maybe it was since this was beginning to work out like a recommendation. "So...same position, just new boss?"

"Yes, unless if you have a problem with that?" She asks, raising a brow.

"No! I mean, no, you know I would _never_ have a problem with you." While she did admittedly did have her scary moments, she was definitely not as terrifying as Kenzaki could be. Nor was she a secret monster like he was. She was definitely way better to work for.

"Great, then that's settled. Don't worry, I'll still give you time to recover from the latest events. But, you should be prepared for the work we'll be doing. I'll be having double the workload now after dealing with him." The woman lets out a sigh to that.

"Thank you so much," he says with a smile. That was one problem solved. But that meant another that had to be answered. "Anyway, I hate to ask this, but...what is going to happen to Kenzaki?" Ever since his release from the hospital, he hadn't heard a single word about him. And honestly, he preferred it that way. But he was also just curious. What does the head of a corporation do with a man that dissects aliens without their knowledge of such actions?

"Hm. We haven't decided on it. Though, there is a high chance he'll be sent to a top secret prison. He knows too much and is a harm to the world, not only ours. The government may want to deal with him and his knowledge, find out how he managed to do so much..." His intergalactic involvement was proving to be so much trouble now.

"But...you guys know about aliens to now, right?" _Do they want all of us?_

"And so do you." The woman lets out a sigh, tapping her fingers against her desk. "I've been receiving so many calls about them wanting to take you and the others in to, but I won't allow it. I'll do my best to fight against them, it'll be more difficult for Haruya and Fuusuke, but I think I can manage. Although, they do plan to pay for your silence on the whole...alien topic."

"I don't plan to talk about this with anyone ever again." At least not outside his group of friends. Though, he doubts he'd bring up an alien topic in general. The only time it seemed fit would be when Gran was around.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't. Either way, they may be keeping an eye on you for a while, make sure nothing slips. I'm only giving that out as a warning."

"Which I will follow." _Anything to stay out of trouble after what happened._

"Mhmm..." Then she frowns. "I also have one last thing I wish to speak with you about."

"What is it?" Midorikawa asks, worried to the change on her face. He had an idea of what she would mention, this conversation was already leading up to it.

"It's about Gran." She pauses, looking to Midorikawa to see his reaction. He didn't seem so surprised yet didn't seem so happy either. "You do know he can't stay with you forever."

"Th-They're not going to take him away, are they?" He asked, hoping the government or whatever secret society may be involved with this would not end up following in Kenzaki's footsteps.

"No, no, he's not going to be taken by any sort of government, thankfully. But...he does have to return home." It was that or either remain under heavy surveillance. She didn't like that choice and was certain that no one else would either.

"He...does?" Midorikawa's face fell.

"Yes. They claim it's more for his safety than ours, but he cannot stay here. Once his ship is repaired, then he has to leave."

"And that's what you meant by he can't stay..." Midorikawa bit his lip. He had a feeling this day would come. Someday, that alien would have to return home. Earth wasn't his home, it was simply a planet he had accidentally landed upon and nearly died upon to. But that fact was something he never had to worry about, think about. Now he would be forced to have this on his mind constantly. "Well, at least no one else will be able to use him, right?" He tried to force a smile, look optimistic to this, but it pained him so much.

And Hitomiko was picking up on that. She was aware of Midorikawa being close to the alien, she had found this out mainly through Saginuma but also from seeing the two speak of each other. "I'm sorry, Ryuuji. But you still have time left to spend with them. Make the most of it, okay?"

(Two Weeks Later)

The house had been oddly silent today. The usual chatter of two had been lost as the realization of what day it was dawned upon them. Gran would be leaving today. His ship had been properly fixed, which meant it was time for him to return to his home planet. Of course, they had been gracious enough to extend his stay by a couple of days, but nothing more than that.

"So...you're leaving soon." Just uttering that fact was a bit painful for Midorikawa. He had been counting down the days, telling himself it wouldn't be that soon for the alien to leave. Yet, time seemed to catch up so fast. As they say, time flies when you're having fun, right?

"I am..." Not even Gran seemed excited to that fact. He was torn about leaving this human behind and returning back home. "I will miss you very much, Ryuuji."

"I'll miss you to, Gran," Midorikawa said, sighing as he looked to Gran. He began to walk over to sit beside him on the couch, his bed that he had slept on. This living room would be empty without it's extraterrestrial visitor in it. "I wish I could have made your time here more...enjoyable? Or at least not have that near death experience..." The human shuttered at the memory.

"That was not your fault. It was that man's fault..." His tone was bitter, angry upon mentioning that, but easily relaxed as his gaze rested upon the human. "My time with you here was the best I've had. Even if there was one unenjoyable moment, the rest make up for it." Gran takes Midorikawa's hand, slowly moving to sit right beside him, not allowing any space between the two on this couch. This action causes the human's face to redden slightly. "My time here with you was an unforgettable. I honestly can't recall having so much...fun with another person before."

"R-Really?" Midorikawa stared at him. "I mean...I could say the same for being with you. I know I have fun with Osamu, Fuusuke, and Haruya, but...it's different with you. A-And in a good way! You...made me really happy. You did things for me and I just really appreciate it."

"I only wanted to make you happy. It was to repay you at first, but then I realized I just liked to see you smile." Gran grins, letting go of the human's hand and raising it to cup his cheek, making the human look to him. "You mean a lot to me, Ryuuji."

"I-I...you do to, Gran!" He stutters, trying not to let his cheeks flush too much, but that wasn't working so well. He had no control over his face turning red.

"You're also a very cute human." Gran chuckles. He couldn't help but find the other's blushing reaction so cute. There were many things this human did that he found absolutely adorable. "If I were one to, I would do anything to make sure I could be beside you and make you the happiest human alive."

"Ah..." _You kind of already do._ "Gran..." He takes in a breath, wondering if he should admit to his feelings now. Then again, what was the point? He would be leaving soon, forever. Would that question still plague his mind after the alien left? He'd never receive an answer if he never asked. But sometimes not knowing is better than knowing.

The alien's stare is broken, eyes glancing toward the door for a moment, a small pout forming. He could hear something outside. And for once, he wished he could have just ignored such sounds. "I think they're here for me...I wish I could stay longer."

"I wish they would at least let me see you off to..." Midorikawa wanted to see Gran go off in his ship. But they seemed pretty strict about wanting the alien to be sent off alone. And if he did, he would have some more time to spend with the alien, that's what he really wanted.

"I don't understand why they won't. Maybe they're frightened I will steal you away?" The alien jokes, chuckling.

"You know...I might just be okay with that."

"Would you?" Gran asks, his tone of voice going serious for that question.

"W-Well..." Midorikawa pauses, not expecting the other to have asked that. "I would like to see your home planet and everything, but...I really can't leave my friends behind."

"That would be too much to ask of you. I would rather do my best to come and see you here from time to time."

"You would? Will you?" Midorikawa asks, hope brimming in his dark eyes as they meet with those bright teal ones.

Gran shrugs, unsure of the answer himself. He wouldn't mind returning to this planet, but could he even do so? Before he gives a verbal answer, there's a knock on the door.

"Ryuuji? We're here for Hiroto." A voice shouts from beyond the door.

"Ah..." _Time is up._ The human frowns and eyes glance down. Couldn't they have just a little more time together?

"Ryuuji?" Gran calls for the other's attention, the human looking back to him. The alien stares at the other for a moment, wondering if he should remove his hand or not from the other's cheek. For now, he lets it stay.

"Ye-" Midorikawa is cut off by the alien pressing his lips against his. He's stunned, practically frozen in spot as he has to register that Gran is kissing him. This...alien, that he has been crushing on was _kissing_ him. Did he know what he was doing? Did he know that this simple action was making the human's heart beat like crazy? Should he be kissing back? Would he even be a good kisser in his eyes? So many more questions were running through his mind, he really didn't know what to think right now.

The alien had his eyes shut, a bit scared to see if the other would be hating this sudden action. But if the other isn't pulling away or yelling at him, than it's a good sign, isn't it? He feels some force from the other, the human pressing his lips back against his own. Midorikawa is kissing back. The human is returning the kiss and that just makes his heart feel as if it's soaring.

Gran pulls back once he believes the kiss is complete, eyes opening and is greeted with a nearly tomato red face Midorikawa. The human looks as if he's trying to say something, mouth trying to make words yet no voice to follow.

"I hope you don't think ill of me for doing that." Gran speaks to fill in the silence. "I heard amongst human kind, that is one way to get your feelings across. It is probably a bad thing to do before I have to leave, but I don't think I would be satisfied leaving without doing such a thing."

"You know...I was thinking the same, but not doing something like this," Midorikawa admitted. He had just been thinking about _saying_ his feelings and that was a struggle. Giving him a kiss was something he would have expected later, if he would have remained on Earth, but he's not going to complain about having received one from him. "It's good to know that the feeling is mutual."

The alien smiles upon hearing that and he can't help but press his lips against the human's forehead. "So you were kissing back?" Gran asks as he places another on his cheek. Gran would probably shower him in more kisses if given the chance.

"Y-Yes..." His face remained red as the other gave him those kisses. "I...um..." _Really don't want you to leave now._

"Ryuuji! Hiroto!" The voice calls out again, causing the two to jump. They had been so caught up in the moment they had both nearly forgotten about those outside.

"I should be going..." Gran said softly. Midorikawa just quickly put his arms around the alien, hugging him tightly. The red head blinked, staring down at him for a moment before returning the action.

"I wish you could stay..." Midorikawa said while slowly easing up on his embrace. "I...really shouldn't be keeping you here longer." _But I wish I could. I don't want you to go...I want to stay with you._

"I do as well. Human or not, I would enjoy staying by your side," Gran says as he lets go of the other. Even he knew if he were to stay around Midorikawa any longer, they may have to bust in to tear the alien away from the human. As amusing as that may be, he'd prefer to leave without any trouble. So, he begins to stand and head towards the door, wishing he could have returned when he pleased.

"Be safe on your journey back," Midorikawa says, standing up and looking to Gran. "And..." _Don't forget about me._

"I will, thank you." Gran stops, turning and smiling at Midorikawa. "Be safe here on Earth, Ryuuji."

* * *

a/n: And now there's just one more chapter left!

YunaTsubasaAliea, another name change! xD but anyway, something may have sparked between Nagumo and Suzuno~ I figure that life threatening experience may have made them realize they don't want to lose each other.


	20. Two Years Later

(Friday - Night)

It's a bad habit forming and Midorikawa knows it, but he just can't help it. The moon is already in the center of the night sky and he's just barely going out to water his garden. Mentally, he tells himself to get to this earlier, he'd have more time to water and not be in a rush to get to each and every flower, especially since his little garden has grown.

His two flowerbeds (that had been replaced two years ago after that certain incident) were now accompanied by two more, as well as a sapling for a soon to be peach tree, and not to mention a small greenhouse. The latter he didn't have to worry about so much, just make sure the settings were perfect for the growing plants in there and he'd be all set. Though, he still enjoyed checking the plants that were held in that building.

For now, his focus would be on the outdoor plants, there was more watering to be done and that meant he'd be up just a little longer than he would have liked. With a sigh, he picks up his watering can to repeat this daily process.

"I think I should invest in an automated sprinkler..." Midorikawa mumbles. "But then I wouldn't be able to spend time doing this." And watering his plants, flowers, watching them grow and see little improvements throughout the days; it definitely was worth this bit of labor. He could sacrifice a few extra minutes of sleep for this.

When he reaches a patch of moon flowers, a sad smile rests on his face. They're beautiful and blooming and the sight should be uplifting, but he finds that his heart aches. And he knows exactly why.

They remind him of Gran.

After the alien had gone back to his planet, Midorikawa had to return to his life prior to meeting the alien. It was a bit dull and the first few weeks were painful to get through. He had missed the alien (and still does), expected him to be waiting in his living room or kitchen, even just shop up suddenly. His home had grown empty with Gran gone. It took time to adjust, but working under Hitomiko had kept him busy. Focusing on work had helped and hanging out with friends did to, yet it always felt as if something were missing.

Once things had settled down (and he had the money for it), Midorikawa had invested in his garden. Once it was set up, he found himself purchasing more of these moon flower seeds to grow. These were the first to be planted, he even let a whole flowerbed be filled with only moon flowers. He didn't want to forget Gran and having a section of the garden dedicated to him would be a great reminder, one he'd see every day (or night). Although, even with a daily reminder like this, he knew that he could never forget meeting him.

"I wish he could see you guys now..." Midorikawa said as he gently touched one of the flowers. It was a shame he couldn't simply take a picture and send it to him. Or even contact him. He had hoped the alien would return at some point, but perhaps he had gotten his hopes up too high. Gran didn't belong on Earth, it was silly of him to think he did.

Midorikawa lets out a sigh, knowing that if he dwells on thoughts of Gran, he'll find himself getting depressed. He missed the alien more than he should have and just hadn't found it in him to move on.

His dark eyes lift from the flowers to the starry sky. A part of him wishes that he might be able to see Gran again. Maybe that alien is looking into this galaxy or even passing by. It was a nice and comforting thought, especially to imagine that Gran may be thinking of him to. He did say he'd never forget about this human, didn't he?

The smile on his face lightens up, but only for a moment. A confused look replaces it as his eyes try to focus on something in the sky. _A shooting star?_ His hear nearly jumps at the thought that it might be Gran. But, he reminds himself that the other has left, he has no reason to return to earth. _I don't know why I bothered to get my hopes up..._

Yet, he can't help but stare at that falling star. Which, oddly enough, is descending closer and closer and closer. But, at a pace that allows him to actually see it fall. And as this 'star' is growing closer to the ground, he is able to make out just what it is. It's not a star at all, but a spaceship.

"Gran!" Midorikawa shouts before he even realizes it. Thank heavens no one is around to hear that sudden spout, but it doesn't stop him from putting a hand over his mouth and feeling a bit embarrassed to such a reaction.

 _I hope it is him!_ It just had to be. After all, what other alien was in a sleek spaceship like that? Then again, he really had only seen one spaceship in his entire life (that didn't come from a sci-fi movie) so perhaps he shouldn't be quick to jump to conclusions.

 _What if it isn't him? Should I still check? Whoever it is didn't crash this time. Did they land in the woods? Maybe I should call Osamu...no, he'd just advise against it. But I do want to see if that person- alien is okay. And maybe they'll know who Gran is...!_

His thoughts begin to churn into something a little more hopeful. If its not Gran, possibly a friend of his. No matter who this alien may be, it doesn't stop him from leaving his garden and practically running out the door to investigate.

~...~

Midorikawa finds it difficult to try and find the spaceship this time. Since it didn't crash, there wasn't exactly a path to follow and lead up to it. Yet, he does come across the path in which Gran's ship had crashed before. While it had been cleaned up and some plants had grown, it was hard to ignore the single straight path that had yet to be filled with anything. It seemed that crash landing had left its mark on this land, even if only so many people knew about it.

While he decides to follow it, he's disheartened as the ship isn't anywhere in sight. He tries to shine his light anywhere he can, almost spinning around in hope that someone or something would appear to him.

Suddenly, there's a loud 'thunk' noise and he quickly turns in the direction it came. For now, he takes that as a sign of where to go and dashes off in that direction. And then, he finds himself looking straight up to the ship. He had found it! In almost an instant, he rushes towards it. But his light ends up shining on an empty open cockpit.

"H-Hello?" Midorikawa tries to raise his voice, calling out for the alien that might be around. He begins to take a step forward, careful not to get too close to the space machine. Even he wasn't ready to accidentally cause an alarm to go off. If space ships even had one of those- these didn't work like cars, did they?

"Did you ever stop to think the alien landing here might be dangerous?"

"Ah!" Midorikawa is startled by the voice, quickly turning around and shining the light right in the stranger's face.

"That's very bright, Ryuuji..." The alien sighs, trying to shield his eyes from the bright light by raising his arms. He tries to peer through his fingers to look at the human, hoping he wouldn't be trying to blind him for long.

"Gran...?" Slowly, he lowers the light, letting it aim at his feet instead (he can see the alien just fine without it shining so close to his face). For a moment, he just stares. Red hair, teal eyes, still just a bit taller than him, that weird white jumpsuit (that doesn't have a ripped part nor blue blood staining it), and that familiar warm smile.

"Who else would it be?" The alien asks while taking a step forward. "I'm glad that I managed to come and grab your attention before you fell asle-"

Gran was interrupted as Midorikawa had decided to fling himself into him, immediately wrapping his arms around Gran and tightly holding on. His flashlight had dropped to the ground before he had thrown himself to hug Gran. He just had to confirm that this was real, that _he_ was real. Being able to touch and hold him like this, he definitely was that alien he met two years ago.

"Its you...I-I never thought I'd see you again," Midorikawa speaks softly, lifting his head to look at the other. There are tears forming just at the edge of his eyes. How many times had he imagined seeing him yet not being there? Now Gran was here, in his arms. It was like a dream come true.

"I did not think I'd return either..." Gran speaks in the same tone as him, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other reaches to gently wipe away at a falling tear. "Ulvida was a bit against me returning here." _Especially after what I had informed her about Kenzaki..._ "But I decided I could come on my own."

"She's not...angry with you? This wasn't just a sudden trip was it? Or one of your vacations?" Or whatever had led him here last time. Was it going to be another short trip?

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. I had my own reason for returning here, you know."

"Then...why are you back?" The human asks. "I mean...I'm glad to see you again, I really, really am, but..." _I don't want to see you leave again._ His hold on the alien tightens as that thought passes through his mind.

"I returned for you."

"What?"

"I wanted to be with you. That is why I came back."

Midorikawa is at a loss of words. Gran had returned to earth for him? Had he been thinking of the human all this time, debating on whether or not to come back for him?

"Then you were serious about all that before you left..." He hated to think the alien had been lying but sometimes he just thought it was all a dream. Just meeting an alien seemed fictional enough and having mutual feelings for one also seemed more like a dream than reality at times.

"I meant it all, Ryuuji. I could never lie to you. I would have returned sooner, but I was worried that you would not find an alien as a partner...fitting." Gran sighs. "And if it isn't too your liking or if you have moved on, then I will not force you to be with me."

"You mean...you didn't want to be rejected by me?" He asked, trying to understand if that was what he had meant. Was he scared that Midorikawa had gotten over him since he had gone?

"In simpler terms, yes."

And then Midorikawa lets out a small laugh. Which causes Gran to worry.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks, confused. He was certain this was something more romantic in a human's eyes.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just never thought you'd be worrying over something like that." Midorikawa settles down a little as he looks to him with a gentle smile. "You can go anywhere you want, see so many things, meet new aliens...and you're worried about me not returning your affection. Honestly, I'm more worried that you'd find me to be just a boring human when there's so much more out there."

Gran frowns to that last bit and he takes both of his hands to cup at Midorikawa's cheeks, making him keep his gaze upon him. "I could never find you boring. You're interesting, kind, and do so much for others. You're a selfless being, putting others before yourself. You do your best, work the hardest, all while being so loving. There is no one else like you. Out of all the beings in the galaxies, I find you to be the best."

Midorikawa's face blushes, not only from staring straight at him, but also to such kind words. "G-Gran..." He manages to stutter out his name, but really isn't sure what else he wanted to say. Their eyes never part and slowly, Gran decides to lean forward. Unlike before, he makes sure that this isn't sudden. He waits to see if the human will push him away and when he doesn't, he finds their lips just inches apart from each other, about to meet when-

"Ew, gross!"

Upon hearing that, the two pull away from each other. Midorikawa's face still blushing, now even more upon possibly being caught in a (almost) kiss. Gran, meanwhile, has a light pink on his cheeks, staring over at the source of the comment.

For a moment, he's able to see a figure revealing part of itself from behind a tree. When the figure notices that it's been found out, it quickly pulls back to hide behind the tree. But Gran swears he knows just who it is. If he saw correctly (and it was a long shot), that figure was about the size of a child. Plus, that voice was rather recognizable, one he had known for years.

"Aitor?" The alien guesses, saying his name loudly to see if he was correct.

"Aitor?" Midorikawa repeats the name, raising a brow as he looks between Gran and the tree he had been staring at. "Who's that?"

The two wait for a moment before they both hear a sigh and out from behind the tree comes a young boy. He has dull teal hair, sharp golden eyes, and has a bit of a worried look. He's wearing a grey jumpsuit with streaks on the side, stopping just at his knees, matching cleats that seem like boots, and has a blue sphere in the center of his chest (Midorikawa would find it as an odd alien uniform and assume that these strange clothes are a hit on their planet).

Gran lets out a sigh as he walks over to the younger one. Aitor flinches back, obviously expecting something bad to happen to him (mostly just a lecture). "How did you get here?" The red haired one asks, hands on his hips as he looks down to the other.

"I...umm..." His golden eyes flash all around. To Midorikawa, he looks like a child trying to find a way out of being caught in a lie or trying to get out of trouble. The boy gulps before answering him, avoiding Gran's gaze. "I...may have...got on your ship while you weren't looking..."

"Aitor..." Gran sighs, shaking his head upon hearing that answer.

"You two know each other...?" Midorikawa decides to ask.

"Yes," Gran answers. "I used to look after him every now and then when Ulvida was unable to...I knew he had an occasional troublesome streak, but I never thought this would happen..." He lets out another sigh, now giving Aitor a stern look. "You know that I am not returning home, so why did you come?"

Aitor is hesitant to answer, glancing over to the human. For a moment, an idea sparks and he dashes over to Midorikawa, clinging onto his side while looking up at him with the most innocent and curious face. It was almost hard to believe he had been looking so nervous just a second ago.

"I wanted to see Ryuuji!" Aitor chirps. He's praying thats a good excuse, but it's also partially the truth. "You talked about him a lot and I wanted to come and see him..."

"You did?" Midorikawa asks, finding the fact that Gran spoke about him on his planet quite sweet.

"I may have..." Gran said, a bit embarrassed while walking back over to them. "But, thats not the point. Aitor is not supposed to be here. I don't want the others to panic at him missing." _Especially Ulvida._

"You know they wouldn't care if I was gone anyway..." He mutters, that innocent look on his face quickly disappearing. _I'm just another 'problem' she has to look after._

"They would, Aitor. Ulvida would, you know that. I should get you back home..."

Aitor shakes his head, pressing his face against Midorikawa's side. If he plays the hurt child role, that usually got others to cave into his requests. Although, he didn't want to go back, not without the older alien. "I want to stay with Gran..." He mumbles. _I'm home when I'm with you, you idiot._

Midorikawa gently places a hand on Aitor's head rubbing it gently, before looking over to Gran. The child didn't seem bad at all, well, he could see how he could be a bit mischievous. And he could just tell there was a hint of loneliness in his eyes to. It's a familiar look that he knows too well. He just wants to remain with someone, someone he trusts. "Can't he stay?"

Gran crosses his arms for a moment, considering the possibilities. Returning him home would mean leaving Midorikawa, again. He'd also be leaving him with Ulvida (and he knew that the kid was just a bit scared of her, at least when she was angry). There was also the fact that he could stow away again. But having him stay...he was just worried that he would have a hard time adjusting to the human lifestyle. Even he hadn't fully grasped it during his short time here. Although, he had to admit that he would miss Aitor if he had to leave him back home. He was one of the few that seemed to stick around him the most.

"Very well," Gran answers and Aitor has a triumphant look on his face. "But..." And then that triumphant look falls. "No interrupting us when we are going to kiss, alright?"

"Fine...its still kinda gross though," Aitor mumbles. Then he looks up to Midorikawa, tugging on his sleeve to get the taller human down to his level. "Thanks for not kicking me out," he whispers.

"It's fine." Midorikawa smiles and ruffles his hair a little. "You do have to be on your best behavior though. Don't think I'll always be giving in to that look of yours. And do know human life is a little different from what you may be used to."

"It can't be that bad," Aitor says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. But, the boy smiles just a little. So far, this human didn't seem that bad. Then again, if Gran liked him, he couldn't be.

"We'll see how you adjust," Midorikawa said before letting out a yawn. "Oh, it really must be getting late..." He had lost track of time by coming out here.

"Then we should be heading to your home?" Gran asks. "Is there room for us both?"

"Well, the couch is still there. It hasn't really been a bed for a while, so one of you can use it? Or both of you?" Midorikawa suggests.

"Aitor can have it." Gran smiles as he wraps his arms around Midorikawa. "Couples normally sleep together in one bed, don't they?" He asks sweetly.

"I-I-" Midorikawa's face goes red upon hearing that. "Y-Yes..." He manages to squeak that out.

Although Aitor doesn't say anything, he does roll his eyes to that and sticks his tongue out, acting grossed out. It's still pretty disgusting that they're being all lovey dovey. He was just hoping he wouldn't have to see them kiss or anything like that.

Sadly for him, Gran does sneak in a quick kiss to Midorikawa. The human finds it absolutely amazing to feel his lips against his, even for just a moment.

"Let's go home."

* * *

a/n: And that's the final chapter. I hope you were surprised to see Kariya in this, I just couldn't resist throwing him into this somehow. I gave him his dub name though because I don't know what his alien name would be. He's also wearing a Gemini Storm uniform (I saw fanart of him wearing that and thought it would be fitting).

Anyway, I hope those who read this story enjoyed it! ^^ I did my best and I'm proud to have finished something long. I may come back to this fic and edit it (like fix up grammar and stuff) but not right now.

Thank you to those who read, favorited, and reviewed, it means so much to me to know people enjoyed this fic! And thank you, YunaTsubasaAliea, for reviewing every chapter as it went along. I was always looking forward to your reviews xD Still, I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you again~


End file.
